The Golden Prince (english version)
by Zialema
Summary: Imagine this: Roger asked two rivals to join forces to save his son. This is not the wisest idea, but with good arguments, it can work. And I imagined it, and here I suppose as being the result of this unexpected alliance. ! Ooc Ace and many other surprises (evil grin)! (WIP and translate work)
1. Warning

**Hello everybody, here Zialema, at your service.**

**This is a big WARNING about this story.**

**Firstly, i'm not english speaking. I'm french, and this is the traduction of a story already existing that I have also wrote. So, if there are mistakes, please, be kind and tell me where (or if there are someone that know enough french for this translation, and you would want doing it for me, please, send me a pm).**

**Don't be to harsh with me *puppy eyes***

**For the story, now :**

**Here, I will... how to say in english ? Well, I could say that this aventure about Ace will be crazy. ****_Very _****crazy. And Ace is the main victim :3**

**Don't mistake me, I ****_love_****him, really. But, there is something that say '****_ama bene, castiga bene_****' (sorry for the latin, it's been a while since this clases ^^'). But I will not be to harsh with him, I promise.**

**Next, some characters will be OOC, you will see why, but you can't said that you could'nt execpt it, if it doesn't suit you.**

**Also, you can be expecting the apparition of Ann. Yeah, Ann, like fem!Ace, 'cause Hiken will take fun in switching sexe, but I won't say too much. It's call spoiling, if I speak too much.**

**There is also lemon here, I know, I'm not an expert, but if I don't practice, I can't improve. There is also some yaoï (MarcoxAce) and some other stuff in prevision. If you don't like gay interaction, please, quit this fic.**

**It's all ? Hmmm I don't think so.**

**There is also two other story that work with this one. Sadly (for you), there are in french, so … Well, one is about Sabo (Evanae is writing it) and the last is about Luffy. I will intent make the traduction, but, it's a lot of work (more than 50 chapter just for this story :o !)**

**For those that will read this story, please, enjoy ^^**


	2. Time for the youth

**So... ****_One Piece _****is the work of Oda. This fic it's just an alternate start of the story. Hope you will enjoy ^^**

**I will be honest, and say it was a pretty stupid idea I had, but I give it a try, and now, I give a try a this translation. Hope it will be good enough for you. I 'll intent translate a chapter/day.  
**

**Enjoy this text !**

* * *

- I'm not gonna die, Rayleigh, Roger smiled sharing one last drink with his second and best friend.

- If you're not gonna die, you're gonna do what then ? Inquired Rayleigh drinking his glass.

- I'm gonna give up my place to the Youth... I will explore the other world...

- You'll tell me how it is, right ?

The two pirates snorted, just to forget the sad reality that was to come. Roger was going to surrender to the Marines. He had already contacted Garp to tell him that. This was their last conversation.

- I have a favor to... ask of you, something personal... I ask you this, from man to man, Rayleigh, Roger whispered.

Rayleigh put his glass down and leaned a little closer to Roger, feeling the serious subject.

- In South Blue, do you remember the name of the island where I always stopped out ? Roger asked.

- Yeah... so ?

- There is a woman, a beauty like you don't see every day ... I wanted to marry her, but my disease has overtaken me... Her name is Rouge... Portgas D. Rouge... She is pregnant.

- Wait, you're telling me that you're going to surrender even though you're gonna be a father ?

Rayleigh did his best to speak in a low voice. If someone learned that Roger was about to have a child, it would be bad for the mother and the unborn baby.

- I have only a single month to live, if I do not give myself away, Rayleigh, said Roger, putting his mug down. I would not live old enough to know the baby, and he neither. I don't doubt that Rouge will have troubles, that Sengoku has suspicions...

- And you want me to watch over the lady and child ?

- I would like you to be the godfather of the baby.

- I am honored, partner, and I will look after them, don't worry. Do you have a plan ? Which would surprise, knowing you. Or will you let me handle everything ?

- I already told Rouge that I'll send her someone I trust. If you ask her if it is a little Ann or a little Ace, she will know that you are the person I was speaking about.

- The baby's name ?

- We do not know yet if it's gonna be a boy or a girl. Nevertheless, there's something else, Rayleigh...

- What is it ?

- The Government and the Marine will not be blind to your presence in the South Blue, alone. You need an ally, someone who we can trust, who can cover you up as long as my child grows, and survive without you worrying too much.

- Newgate ?

- The Moby Dick will not go unnoticed outside of the Shin Sekai. I thought Garp could help.

Rayleigh choked on his drink.

- Garp ? But he is actually in the Marine ! gasped loudly Rayleigh.

Everyone looked in their direction, in the bar. What could the Kaizoku-Ou and Mei-Ô be discussing about ?

- Lower your voice, man, said Roger. Yes, I know, he is from the Marines, but he has a son too, Rayleigh... And he's a D., too.

- Marshall is also a D. and yet, you spend your time saying to Newgate that he will give him troubles.

- Marshall D. Teach does not deserve his D. I feel it. Grap is different. This is a real D, this man.

- Your explanations make no sense to me, partner... Tell me what you have planned.

- When I'm about to get executed, I will ask to see Garp, just to have one last chat with him. I will ask him to find you at the lighthouse of the Grand Line's entrance. From there, go to South Blue. You alone will know the coordinates of the island where is Rouge. I'll ask Garp to find a place where Rouge and my child can live in peace under your protection.

- You want me to raise your child in a particular manner ?

- Give them enough strength so he or she can choose their future. I do not want my child to be forced to choose a path that is not for them. I want them to exist by themselves. If they wants to become a marine, give them my blessing !

And Roger laughed before emptying his mug.

- Anyway, it's time to part ways, Rayleigh. These years of sailing with you were really great, said Roger rising from his seat.

- A mutual pleasure, partner, assured Rayleigh standing up too. A pity that it should end.

The two shook hands.

- I'm not gonna die, Rayleigh, Roger repeated with his signature smile.

Smile he displayed until the very end, even on the scaffold defying the world one last time.

For the last time.

* * *

Rayleigh was sitting quietly in Garp's cabin, when he came to find him there.

- You'll be in trouble up to the neck, my dear Chujô, commented Rayleigh turning his head towards him.

- Be discreet, at least, Garp growled, dropping on his bed with a deep sigh.

- Why did you agree to do that, then ? You surely gonna have Sengoku on your back if someone discover this, no ?

- Stupid question. It's a child. A kid is not responsible for the acts of their father ! What are you going todo with that baby and its mother ?

- I will do my best to help the mother in raising and protecting the child. I respect Roger, I'm not even considering the slightest adventure between her and me, yet I 'm a womanizer. I just need to find a quiet place for the both of them.

- I have an idea on the matter. Dawn in East Blue. This is my native country. Fuschia village is quiet. I will arrange everything with the residents and the mayor, but the rest is up to you.

- No worries, I will stay quiet, assured Rayleigh. When will we be in Baterilla ?

- In an hour or so. Sengoku seemed to have some suspicions, because he asked me to make a stop here, to look for a partner and a child of Roger .

- Brilliant... Rayleigh quipped. Unfortunately for him, even if he was silly, Roger could be equally brilliant, if necessary.

Rayleigh sighed deeply. He could not afford to mourn his friend now. He had something more important to do.

- I'll cover this case. Don't make me regret anything, growled Garp.

- I will not make that child into a pirate, if that's what you are implying, unless it is their desire. However, you can't ask a D. to become a common villager. They belong to the Grand Line. You know this as well as I do.

- Thank you, Silver, I had forgotten that I was a D. too, Garp snorted.

* * *

Rouge had a start when a hand landed on her shoulder. So, she turned around, facing Rayleigh that was wearing a cape and a hood to mask his face.

- Portgas D. Rouge ? asked quietly Rayleigh .

- It's me. What do you want ? She asked, suspicious. And who are you ?

- My name is Silver Rayleigh, you must have heard of me. For my presence here is because of a... shared deceased friend, who asked me to watch over you and his future offspring.

Showing with a finger the discreetly round belly, Silver asked in a soft voice :

- This is a little Ace or a little Ann ?

Rouge put her hands on her stomach, her eyes watering.

- I ... I do not know ... she confessed. I dared not go to see a doctor for fear that he would discover that this child is Roger's.

- I understand perfectly, assured Rayleigh. You were very brave. A D. without doubt. I'll make sure no trouble happens to you or the child. For how many months have you been pregnant ?

- Eleven.

- Eleven ?!

Rouge nodded weakly. Rayleigh scratched his head, worried. He had a bad feeling about this.

- I did my best to hide my pregnancy, confessed Rouge. With all these Marines and the agents of the Government...

- I understand that. Come one, let us go home. Do not prolong your pregnancy more than that, if you can. It's not good for your health. I will protect you.

- Why ? You do not know me after all !

Rayleigh gently took the arm of the woman, when she went to her house, apparently not very far.

- Roger was my best friend. For all the adventures he allowed me to live, and all that he allowed me to see and learn, I can only thank him by protecting the woman he loved, and the child he would have like to know. In addition, he made me the godfather of this baby. This is one more reason to make sure that everything will be well. I 'm here to help you, Portgas-san, I assure you.

- Ace... Rouge whispered.

- Excuse me ?

- My instinct tells me it will be a little Ace .

- A boy, then. A beautiful name for a boy who will do great things.

- How do you know this ? asked Rouge.

- The D. is always linked to major events, and always do great things. Personally, I will help this child to acquires the strength to live life as he'll choose himself, as I was asked by Roger.

- Thank you.

- Thank me when this little guy will have grown up and began to stand on his own.

* * *

- Garp, seriously ... This is one of the most wanted pirates in this world. And you want us to hide his presence here ? Sighed the Mayor of Fuschia.

- I've retired from piracy ; I did my time, assured Rayleigh, alongside Garp.

- I will take responsibility for this, Woop, assured Garp. If he does anything, you know, I'll kick his ass to the Shin Sekai !

- Perfect ! With that, I will raise Ace safely in Raftell ! Rayleigh joked.

A little girl, about a decade old, if not more, approached timidly Rayleigh and pulled on the tip of his cape.

- Excuse me ? she said .

Rayleigh looked down and crouched to his best, without releasing the baby in the crook of his arm.

- Makino, come back here, he's a dangerous man ! Said a woman.

- What can I do for you, little lady ? Rayleigh asked smiling.

- I ... I just wanted to see the baby, she admitted, blushing.

- Oh ? Ace ? Look, he's asleep.

He pushed a little the blankets, revealing the face of the sleeping infant, and gave a small smile to Makino, inclined over his arms to see the baby better.

- He has freckles... it's cute, she said smiling.

- Like his mother. Go, your mom is worried about you.

Makino placed a small kiss on the forehead of the baby and run to find her mother, leaving Rayleigh standing up again. Woop Slap sighed deeply.

- I am a former Government Agent. If there is any trouble, I would not hesitate to call Sengoku-san to tell him that the Mei-Ô is hiding the Prince of the Pirates in my village, muttered the mayor to Rayleigh.

- Doing this will be useless. I will be quiet, I promise you. I will ensure at the same time that is town lives in relative peace, while I'm here, assured Rayleigh.

- Question... the mother of the boy, Where is she ? Asked a villager.

- Portgas D. Rouge died in childbirth. Despite our presence at her side, she was not able to give birth to her son before twenty full months of pregnancy, growled Garp. Silver, follow me, I'll show you where you can stay with the kiddo.

- What will your son say ? Asked Silver.

- Dragon ? Pfff... This brat became a revolutionary ! This way.

Rayleigh followed Garp through the crowd of villagers.

- Why does this situation surprise us ? One of them commented wryly. After all, this is Garp...

Rayleigh had a discreet smile. Seriously, from the D, we could not expect anything but the unexpected, indeed.

They arrived to a house, down the village, and Garp turned the key in the lock.

- I spend more time on the Grand Line than here. You will need to clean the house, growled Garp, letting Rayleigh in. There are two bedrooms, a lounge, a bathroom, an office and a kitchen. Basically, all the comfort.

- No family pictures ? Wondered Rayleigh, observing the scene.

- Everything is in Mariejoa, or on my ship. Here are the keys.

He dropped the keys in Rayleigh's hand.

- I'll go, so Sengoku won't suspect anything. If there is a problem, send me a letter. I'll send you the doctor to examine Ace and see if all goes well for him, muttered Garp.

- Thank you, Garp.

- I 'm doing this for Ace, not for you, Silver.

- But Ace isn't old enough to realize it, so I'm thanking you for him.

* * *

_Three years or so, later._

* * *

Ace ran along the street, and hid behind a barrel to catch his breath.

- Ace ! Come back here, you little demon ! Roared Woop, seeking the boy everywhere.

The boy put his hands over his mouth, trying to not laugh. Woop never ever find him, but it was so funny to see him run around like that. The kid was then grabbed by the collar and lead to the mayor by Silver.

- Lost something ? Rayleigh asked, pointing Ace to Woop.

- Ji-chan ! Ace moaned with a pout.

- This little rascal still found a way to steal my glasses ! Growled the mayor.

- Ace, give him back his glasses, please, Rayleigh asked his godson.

With an even more pronounced pout, Ace took out of his pocket the Mayor's glasses and returned them. Silver let the boy down, and Ace ran out again.

- What did he do this time? Asked a villager coming towards them, after crossing the kid.

- He took my glasses again, growled the mayor.

- Ace is adorable, I think, commented the woman with a smile.

- Adorable, but unbearable ! You need to do something about it, Silver ! Growled Woop threatening Rayleigh with a finger, which looked at him while raising an eyebrow at the mayor.

- You think I'm doing what ? Playing around, maybe ? Asked the old pirate. The more I try, less success I get. Roger was less untamable than is his own son.

- Hmph.

And the mayor went off, grumbling.

- By curiosity, why do you go every night in the jungle ? Asked the villager when she was alone with Rayleigh.

- I go to the Grey Terminal, with Ace. Former pirates live there. This is an opportunity to talk about the good old days, around a cup of sake. Ace likes to listen to the adventures they have experienced.

- Do they know about his father ?

- No. Neither do Ace. When he will be old enough to understand, I will explain to him who was his father, and what it means for him. For now, he is too small for that. Too small to understand the cruelty of the human being.

- Kaigun ! Someone shouted at the port.

- Well, I'll go find my godson and make myself invisible. Good day to you, sighed Rayleigh.

Rayleigh ran in pursuit of Ace, grabbed him by the waist on seeing him, and took refuge in an alley not too far.

- Ji-chan ? Said the boy, surprised.

Rayleigh let him on the floor, Haki on alert, and made him understand to keep quiet. He pushed his cloak, and put a hand to his sword, ready to defend the life of Ace if necessary. He didn't relax until he recognized the aura of Garp coming towards them a little later.

- Silver, greeted Garp by stepping in front of the alley.

- Iiiiih the jiji ! Yelped Ace, hiding behind Rayleigh.

- This is how you greet me, brat ? Garp roared, raising his fist.

In response, Ace protected his head with his little arms, wincing in advance for the blow he would certainly receive.

- Calm down, Garp. What brings you here ? Rayleigh spoke.

- I have a favor to ask of you and bad news to tell. What do you want first ?

- The bad news.

- Sengoku discovered everything, and let me finish.

Rayleigh had opened his mouth to roar something like "How could he know ? You can't hold your tongue ?" but refrained from doing so.

- He said he'll close his eyes, provided that the brat will become a marine, Garp announced.

- We have already discussed of this matter, Garp. I have no intention of forcing Ace to become what he does not want to be, and right now, being a marine is not what interests him the most. And he's only three years old, Rayleigh growled.

- Do what you want, but if he becomes a pirate, you will attract trouble to the village.

- Unless I leave that day and keep the trouble to me.

- And leaving Ace alone ?!

- No... it will only happen when he'll be able to live alone. So, what is the service that you want to ask of me ?

- I am a grandfather.

Rayleigh bugged.

Garp ?

Grandfather ?

Seeing him as a father was already a bit hard to imagine, but as a Grandpa... Especially knowing that Dragon was a revolutionary, consequently a criminal...

- Can you repeat ? Asked the old pirate.

- Dragon succeeded, I do not know how, to get into my office, in Mariejoa, during my absence, and to leave a baby with a letter saying that it was his son Luffy, born on the five May, and that he entrusted him to my care. I can't take care of the kid, not with my job.

Rayleigh interrupted Garp with his hand and crouched down to get at the same level as Ace. He had seen where was the marine going.

- Ace, I think you're gonna have a little brother, which you will have to take care of, Rayleigh said to the boy who was listening all this time in silence.

- It's true !? Marveled the boy.

- Actually, he's the grand-son of Garp, but I'll take care of him. He is still very small, so you will have to be careful with him, okay ?

- Yatta ! I have a little brother ! Roared the boy, raising his arms with joy.

- I think this little Luffy will be welcome, assured Rayleigh standing up. Where is he ?

- In my cabin, under the supervision of the ship's doctor. Thank you, Silver, growled Garp.

- Do not expect me to make a marine of him. I'll raise him like Ace, so he'll be able to choose his life.

- Yes, I know, but I will do marines of these boys, believe me !

- We'll see it ! Ahahaha !

* * *

**I want to thanks Holymagic for the correction of this translation. With her now, I'm sure that everyone apreciate more this story ^^'  
**


	3. You don't have the right to see the kids

**Hello, there.**

**This is se second chapter of this story, and I do hope you enjoy it. So, leave a review ^^**

* * *

A quiet day in the East Blue.

Great weather, not a cloud on the horizon. An almost perfect summer despite the heat.

- Where are the boys ? asked a young eighteen years old Makino, behind the bar she had inherited after the death of his father.

Rayleigh turned a page of his newspaper, sat at the counter, a cold beer in front of him.

- My _Haki _tell me that they are returning to the village. I guess they finished their hunting party, said the old pirate. We'll have to prepare the first aid kit, because Luffy always take risk, puting him in danger by trying to be like his brother, and what always led Ace in danger too, and will therefore hurt him , too, by trying to protect his little brother.

They heard something heavy been dragged into the street just outside, and the doors of the bar opened on the small figure of a child, shadowed by huge beast he dragged behind him.

Luffy placed a huge bear on the floor of the bar, with a big smile. Makino laugh from behind the counter and Rayleighraise an eyebrow, folding his newspaper.

- I hunted it alone ! Luffy stated happily raising his arms.

- I can guess it, with all your scratches... Rayleigh commented with a sigh.

- And your brother ? inquired Makino fetching the first aid kit.

- He fell asleep in the street with his own bear. Na, Oji-chan ! Ace and I found a cat in the jungle ! Can we take it home, if we found it again ?!

- A cat ? Makino state, surprise.

She lifted the small kid to sit him on the bar and began to treat his wounds with Rayleigh.

- Hmm ! It's tall, with a thick fur decorate with orange and black stripes ! Luffy laughed.

- Luffy... this is a tiger, and no, no tiger at home, Rayleigh saide by putting a bandage on a nasty cut on the cheek of the kid.

- Demo...

- I said no, Luffy, Rayleigh repeated more severely.

Luffy pouted, and once treated, he jumped to the ground.

- I finished my glass, and I'll take care of the bear. This is a very nice catch, Luffy. Congratulations kiddo, smiled Rayleigh.

Luffy chuckled and dragged his bear outside for the drive it home so that Rayleigh can prepare the meal with it.

* * *

He met his elder brother who was waking his narcoleptic attack, just in front of home.

- Ace ! said the little five years old.

- Nani, Lu ? Ace yawned in standing up.

- Ji-chan does not want us to keep the cat ! He says it is a tiger, too !

- Pfff... he's not funny, mumbled Ace pouting.

He dusted himself off and hoisted his own bear on his shoulders, almost disappearing under the mastodon.

- Who's not funny ? asked a villager who was delivering mail.

- Ji-chan ! This kids answered on the same time.

- Really, why ?

- I told them I did not want to take a pet tiger at home, replied Rayleigh arriving.

- Mail for you, Silver, announced the villager. And you know, Garp has already done the deed, according to the mayor. He adopted a tiger when he had the same age that Ace.

- If the Jiji did this, why not us ? Ace asked.

One could sense a pout in his voice, but the bear kept them from seeing his face. But Luffy was pouting adorably, and everybody coul see it, and this kind of pout, nobody could resist to it... unless you was Rayleigh.

- Well, unlike Garp , I 'm not a D, so I have some common sense. So, no tiger. If I find a real cat or a dog, a monkey or a tamed parrot, why not, but no tiger. Anyway , it can't enter in the house, Rayleigh growled, taking the letter given to him. Thank you for the post.

- It seems to be a regular correspondence that you maintain, Silver, commented the improvised factor.

- Oh yeah... A rival with whom I always had good relation. The right hand of the current lord of the oceans.

- Oh... well I'll let you, there are other letters to distribute.

And the man went into the little harbor village away from the house which Garp had give to Rayleigh for helping to raise the kids.

- Come on, we are going to prepare these bears, Rayleigh smiled at two kids.

They scream with joy and followed the old pirate in the garden to watch the two animals been prepared for consumption.

Who would have thought that one of the most wanted men in the wolrd, would be able to enjoy an almost ordinary life in a quiet town of East Blue ? I said almost, because nothing is trivial when the D. is involved. And he had to play uncles for two small D. who already had a lot of power through the strict training that made them follow Rayleigh, but also with the almost totally crazy and deadly they suffered when Garp was visiting.

Rayleigh put the letter in his coat and began to prepare the huge beasts, under the watchful eyes of the kids.

And who would have thought that integration in the town would be so easy ? The most recalcitrants villagers take just a year to accept the idea that they hosted two good reasons for the small island of Dawn to suffer the same fate as Ohara or Baterilla.

Rayleigh, with a smile, looked at Ace who had a new crisis of narcolepsy.

The boy still did not know who his father was. Time to him to know was fast approaching, but Rayleigh could only push it away. He did not know how the little will react when he would know that his father was Gol D. Roger, and he knew even less, how he would accept the reaction of adults if he take the bad idea of asking people outside the village, on what it would be if Roger had a son.

Men often left their passion speak for them, and said hurting thing, intentionally or not, when they left it talk. And Ace was a child. He was only eight years.

So much easier to hurt him.

Rayleigh shook his head when Luffy came back in the garden with a pen and began to scribble on the face of his elder brother, connecting the freckles on the face of Ace.

- Luffy ... Rayleigh scolded gently. He will kick your ass if he realizes what you do, and he will absolutely have this right ot do so.

- Shishishishi ! laughed the boy.

He neither knew about his father.

Whether it was Ace or Luffy, the whole village had decide to not say a wolrd about this.

Woop came running into the garden, and stopped, breathless.

- What's the matter ? Rayleigh asked, interrupting what he was doing.

He shook his hunting knife to cealn it from most of the blood and put it away.

- Sengoku ... he is ... with Garp... gasped the mayor. He said he was there just to see what looks like Ace.

- Oh shit ! Rayleigh roared by jumping on his feet, which surprised Luffy.

- They 're on their way... Garp called me from his ship. It will be in port from one minute to another !

- Luffy! Go get something to clean the face of your brother while I wake him up ! Rayleigh ordered.

Luffy stood up, leaving his pen behind, and run to the house.

- Ace ... Hey, my boy... whake up ! Rayleigh said shaking the boy.

He'll never let Sengoku approaching the boys. Whatever Garp would said on the matter, Rayleigh had made this promised to himself. As late as possible the two boys remain away from this man, the longer they would be safe, and do not risk ending up in Impel Down, guilty for their father's deed.

The little Luffy came back with a wet towel. Rayleigh took it, cleaned the face of Ace. The latter awoke with a start.

- Take your brother and go into the jungle. Quickly ! I'll met you tonight at the Grey Terminal. If I 'm not there, stay hidden in the vicinity. Do not trust anyone. Understood ?

- What is happening ? Ace asked, puzzled, while Rayleigh finished cleaning his face.

- No time for explanation. Run. Quickly.

Ace stood up with quickly, and taking the arm of his brother, they run toward the jungle.  
Rayleigh fetched his sword in the house and went to the docks with Woop . He turned his weapon nervously between his fingers. He did not want to fight, but he would do it, if it could mean that the kids were out of danger.

* * *

Soon Garp's ship anchored in the bay, and two legends of the Marines put a foot on it.

- Lost your goat, Sengoku-san ? asked Rayleigh.

- It's been a long time, Mei-Ô, growled Sengoku.

- Silver, greetted Garp.

- Garp, Rayleigh replied.

Rayleigh and Sengoku echange a long aggressive gaze for a moment, in silence, then the marine spoke :

- I'm here for Gol D. Ace.

- Gol D. Ace ? I do not know about him, Rayleigh said raising an eyebrow. The only Ace in this land has the name of Portgas D. Ace.

- Do not take me for a fool, Mei-Ô.

- The Mei-Ô died with Roger. I am a simple old man who tries to live a quiet life.

- We always have a cell for you, at the last level of Impel Down.

- How nice of you ! Raleigh snort.

- Where are the kids ? asked Garp.

- It could be that I don't know...

- How !? Remind me who insisted to be their guardian ?! And after that, you have irresponsiblity to not watch after them !

Rayleigh sighed.

It's true... Garp was not the most brilliant person existing...

- I know where they are, but even under torture, I will never say it. I will never let this man see the kids, translated Rayleigh showing Sengoku with his sword.

- Oh, really... We can try it... Sengoku growled.

Rayleigh had a thin smile.

- I stillknow how to use a sword, Sengoku... but I don't want this island to suffer domage... Rayleigh replied.

* * *

- Nii- chan! Why are we runnig ? asked Luffy always driven by his elder brother in the jungle.

- Dunno Lu'... Ace admitted by jumping over a huge root. Ji-chan told us to run, then we must run !

- We are on the territory of Dadan' family Ace !

- Who cares !? We kick their ass enough for them to understand to leave us alone !

Ace seemed to talk too fast, because the old Dadan got on their way.

- Where are you going like that, brats, hun ? Dadan growled by playing whit a huge ax in her hands.

- Get away ! roared the two brothers by throwing themself on the woman with all the power of their small body...

And... they managed to topple her, before continuing their journey.

They eventually drop, exhaust, on the branch of a tree at the edge of the Grey Terminal.

The foul smell of the place did not bother them. They were accustomed to the smell. Not that Rayleigh neglected their home, on the contrary, who would have thought he to be so careful with this. But since they were toddlers, they often came here, and were accustomed to the smell of rot and waste which decomposed under the sun beating in general very hard on the discharge.

- Ace... Luffy mutterred. You think that Ji-chan is allright ?

- Hun. Ji-chan is fine... he was the second of Gol D. Roger, after all ! Even after all these years, he can only be fine in a combat !

Luffy nodded. He leaned against his brother that hugged him, just to reassure him a little more.

- I wonder why he chose to take care of us... Luffy murmured.

Ace kept silence.

He had often thought about it. Why take care of two orphans, when he could be on the Grand Line, living a different life, more exciting and wonderful than the one in a small village lost in the East Blue ? Why did a took Ace with him, when his mother died ? Why did he absolutely want to raise him and Luffy, so they can live their lives free, as they wished ? Why could might prevent them from choosing their life ?

And why did Ace have so many questions without a single answer ?

Sometimes he envied Luffy and his simplistic mind.

- Ace... look... Luffy siad, pointing to something in the Grey Terminal.

Ace stood up and saw a boy of his age, sat not far from an old pirates band with whose the D. Brother were familiar thanks to Rayleigh. The kid seemed, although it was difficult to say with the distance, interested in the old criminals.

- Let's go see him, decided Ace.

- Hum ! Luffy nodded.

And two boys jumped from the tree to go to meet the other child. They left the last trees of the jungle and venture into the waste.

They arrived at the other kid. From more close, he was blond with short hair. He was missing a tooth on the up front. He wore a dirty blue coat with some holes and a top hat damaged, decorated with big blue goggles.

- Hi ! greeted Ace.

The boy had a start and looked at the brown hairhead that had spoken to him.

- Hey ! Look at this ! The D. Brothers ! Where is your Oji-san ?! excelmed the pirates noticing the two brothers.

- Probably taking a drink in town, lied Ace, before reporting his attention to the blond. What's your name ?

- Sa- Sabo, said the blond, surprised to see another children in these place.

And most importantly, two children know by olds criminals.

Luffy tilted his head to the side and pick his nose.

- You got a strange name, he commented.

- You got no room to speak in this, Ace snapped him, giving him a slap on the head.

- Itai ! Ahou Nii-chan! Luffy groaned, rubbing his head.

And he had a little pout.

- My pleasure, baka Otouto, Ace replied with a small smile. Well, Sabo, you 're not from the Grey Terminal, so... what are you doing here ?

- What makes you say that I am not from here ? Sabo asked, crossing his arms over his chest, defying the brown with his eyes.

- Because my brother and I went here almost every day, since we were little.

- You don't seem very old yet, no offense. What your names, you two ?

- Dazo Naisho ! Shihihi ! laughed the D. Brothers.

Sabo was quite perplexed.

- You're from Goa, right ? Ace asked.

- I can very well coming from a nearby village, Sabo replied.

- The only village on the island is Fuschia, and my brother and I are the only children there.

- Where are your parents ? They know that you are here, both close to ancient and dangerous pirates ?

Luffy laughed and rolled on the ground, without taking attention about the fact that he was getting himself very dirty. Anyway, the hunting in the jungle and the mountains had already dirty the two brothers. They already need a shower, anyway. Ace did what he coul to not laugh, for the same reason that made his brother laughing so hard on the ground.

- It's a good one that one ! he said, struggling to keep a straight face, though his smile betrayed hime.

Sabo was even more puzzled.

- Well, what makes you laugh, kiddo ? We can hear Luffy laugh just here! called out one of the old pirates turning away from the conversation he had with others.

- He asked if our parents know we're here, close to ancient and dangerous pirates ! Ace repeated.

The pirates exahnged a look, then laguh pretty hard them too.

- What did I said funny ? asked Sabo.

Ace shook his head and asked :

- What are you doing here, you too ?

- I have no parent, said the boy.

- Usotsuki ! Luffy pipped by pointing the blond.

- Nani ? What right do you have about calling me a liar ! Sabo growled, shocked.

- All rights, seeing you blushed slightly whan you answer, and that you had look away. Why do you want to pretend that you don't have parents... there's nothing funny about the fact of being an orphan, said Ace absently picking his nose.

- You are orphan ? wondered Sabo.

The two brothers shook their heads in reponse

- It's our Oji-chan who took car of us since we were babies. But, we do know our family names, that's something important, already ! My name is Ace. Portgas D. Ace ! And my Otouto is Monkey D. Luffy ! We'll be pirates, when we grow up !

- I will be the King of the Pirates ! Shihihi ! Luffy laughed.

- Don't count on it ! It's me who will become the King, baaakaaa ! Naaaaaa ! Ace responded to his brother pulling his tongue to the little Luffy.

Sabo laughed at the behavior of kids in front of him.

- But it doesn't tell us what you are doing here, Ace said, returning to the subject.

- I listen to the stories of pirates... I find them fascinating !

- Ji-chan has plenty stories of this kind ! Luffy exclamed joyfully throwing his arms in the air.

- Really? True or he has heard, or invented ? Sabo asked suddenly interested.

- Ji -chan saw the Grand Line, said in low voice the two brothers, eyes shining with excitement.

The Grand Line.

Their dream.

The stories that lulled them to sleep, their dream, had this place in common... this place full of adventures and treasures... This place that called them, drew them, and push to take off when Rayleigh will considers finished their training... if the kids were not going to the sea without the blessing of their adoptive uncle... and if Garp did not sailed by then to make them marines.

* * *

Rayleigh went in the Grey Terminal, at the night fall, and quickly found the two boys talking with their new friend, a little away from one of the campfire thaht lit the place once the sun goes down.

- Ace, Luffy ! called Rayleigh.

The two boys turned to the old man and ran to him with joy.

- Ji-chan ! We made us a new friend ! Ace said with a huge smile.

- Oh ? And will you introduce me to this friends of yours ? Rayleigh asked with a smile.

- Come on ! Luffy speaked, pulling the arm of their adoptive uncle.

Rayleigh did his best not to show to the kid thath is was hurt. Fighting Sengoku was not easy, even though neither he nor the marine had not put full power in the act, so the island will not be in danger.

But Rayleigh was wounded, but to not worried the two children, he would tell them nothing about it.

- Sabo ! This is our Oji-chan! Ace presented.

- Nice to meet you, little guy, Rayleigh said with a smile. I'm glad that Ace and Luffy found a friend of their age !

- I have not seen you somewhere before ? asked Sabo.

- It's possible...

- Oi, Silver ! It's your turn to bring sake ! You have it ? called out a pirate.

- Of course ! I cannot afford to forget the sake ! What would be an evening talking about the good old days without drinking ! Rayleigh replied pointing the barrel of alcohol strapped to his back, while watching his new interlocutor.

- Silver ... as ... Sabo muttered , realizing who exactly he was dealing with.

- Silver Rayleigh, former right hand of Gol D. Roger ! Aaah, that make me old to say this... sighed Rayleigh.

Sabo now understand why everyone had laughed. Here, the Mei-Ô was the most wanted and dangerous criminal. On the Grand Line, remained the Yonkou, but in East Blue...

- You're gonna tell us one of the adventures that you lived on the Grand Line, na ? asked Luffy to Rayleigh.

- Of course, boys. If you want to listen, you can, Sabo, right? said the old pirate.

Rayleigh gave a smile to the boy, and went to join the other pirates, dropping a huge barrel of sake in the center of the circle they formed.

- Oh, and I have some news from Shirohige, announced Rayleigh sitting up, framed by the D. Brothers.

- How is he ? someone asked.

- As always, according to the Phoenix.

- Ji-chan, who's the Phoenix ? Ace asked.

- Marco is his name, Ace. A little genius ... he must have what... nineteen, twenty years, the last time we crossed swords, and he managed to inflict on me a nice scar ! No wonder he is the right arm of Newgate ! He is nicknamed the Phoenix, because he is a zoan.

- Later, I' will have super cool logia ! Ace annouced.

- He reminds me of someone... but, I can put my finger on who... muttered another pirate looking at Ace.

- Regardless, cut Rayleigh wo did not want Ace's identity to be revealed like that. Newgate asked me to tell you that if anyone wants to go to sea again, he has a enough place on the _Moby_ _Dick _for everyone !

- He did not propose you this ?

- Oh, a good number of time, actually, but nothing in this world will make me decide to abandon my boys when they are just starting to develop their strength...

- Just beginning !? They already have enough strength to troppled Dadan and her band !

- Ji-chan! We want a story! Luffy pressed.

- Okay , okay...

* * *

Rayleigh clenched his teeth by bandaging up again his arm in the morning.

He was surprised when the door of his room opened, with Ace standing in the frame. He watched with wide eyes the scar on the arm of the old man.

- Ji-chan ? Ace asked. Are you hurt ?

- It's nothing, Ace... Rayleigh assured with a smile that he wanted comforting.

Ace came to perch on the bed and looked at the long bloody wound that was busy healing the old pirate.

- What happened yesterday ? Ace asked.

Rayleigh looked at his godson with some sadness and finished his dressing.

The time had come to said the truth.

- Sit dow, Ace. I think the time has come for me to explain who you are, murmured Rayleigh.

Ace sat cross-legged on the bed, and left Rayleigh close the door in silence.

- Yesterday, Sengoku, Garp's boss , came here. He wanted to see you, Rayleigh explained by returning to sit on the bed. I got in a fight against him, and he give me this injury.

- Why ? Ace asked.

- Do you want to be a marine, Ace ?

- Yadda !

- Why ?

- Because I do not want to arrest people who only want to live free ! I want to live in absolut freedom, as I want it !

Rayleigh put a hand on the kid's head and stroked his hair affectionately.

- Do you remember the conversation I had with Garp, the day Luffy joined us ? asked Rayleigh.

Ace shook his head telling thath he didn't remernber.

- That day, Garp told me that Sengoku discovered your existence. And he would shut his eyes on your blood, only if you join the marine, when you're older.

- Why ?

- You're not anyone, Ace. If someone learned it, you will become the child considered the most dangerous of all the world. You will be wanted without doing anything.

- Ji-chan ! I don't understand what you mean !

- Calm down, Ace... your father... was my best friend... and my captain. You're Gol D. Ace, the Kaizoku Oji. The only son of the Kaizoku-Ou.

Ace opened his eyes rouds as platter.

- Your father was the man who had everything in this world... Gold D. Roger ... Rayleigh said in quiet voice.

- But... why ? Ace asked, getting up on the bed.

- Why what ?

- I'm eight and a half years old... he died there's...

- Nearly ten years, yes. Your mother, hoping to save you, delayed your birth, Ace. That 's why she could not survive your birth. But she was happy when she held you in her arms.

- But you said Roger surrendered himself to the Marine ! Why he did it, if I was going to born ?

- Your father was very ill, Ace. That he did it or not, you would not have known him. When we conquered the Grand Line, he was already condemned by the disease. Crocus could only appeasing his suffering. Do you understand ?

- Ji-chan... why did not you tell me this, before ? Ace murmured.

Rayleigh took the boy in his arms and kissed his head.

- Because adults are crual. You're lucky that the village seems to escape the rule... Rare are those who admired or even liked your father, Ace, even on the seas. For the majority , you do not have the right to live, you should not exist. In their eyes... you are the child of a demon, but it's wrong. Everyone has the right to live, Ace ... even you. Never think otherwise. Never let others decide who you are in your place. Agree ?

Ace nodded, still against the chest of Rayleigh.

- Go back to bed, it's still early. You should not even be up at this hour.

- Ji-chan... my mom, how was she ? Ace asked in a small voice.

- Rouge was a very beautiful woman. Strong, brave, beautiful , gentle, and kind. The few months I spend with her, until your birth is not enough for me to tell you how she was. What I know is that she would have be a good mother, and although she is no longer of this world, she continues to watch over you, up there in the sky. Promise me one thing, Ace...

Ace looked Rayleigh, waiting him to proceed.

- Promise me to hide who you are as long as possible. If you become a pirate, and you shout from the beginning that you are the son of Roger, you will have the biggest forces of the marine on you're path, and you will not have enough strength to survive.

Ace stood up, arms crossed, determined.

- When I have lend a foot on Raftell, I'll screan to the world just who I am ! said the little boy.

- In these conditions, nothing to worries. Anyway, you're really Portgas D. Ace. It's not a lie, since it is the name of your mother.

- Can I tell this to Lu ?

- I will tell him myself, so he'll understand why he must keep this secret.

- And Makino-nee-san ?

- Everyone in the village knows, Ace. It is only out of it you have to be careful. Go to bed.

Rayleigh rose from the bed and took the boy by the hand and take him back to the room he shared with Luffy. There was only one bed for the boys, but it was not annoying, given their size and age.

Ace slipped under the covers to resume his slepp. Luffy immediately snuggled against his elder brother's chest.

- I had a strange dream, Ji-chan, murmured Ace.

- What was it, Ace ?

- I dreamed of a giant with a funny white mustache trying to reach my hand and offer me to become his son to live as I heard on the ocean... What does that mean ?

Rayleigh stood surprised a moment, and smiled a little.

- Your dream means that the Lord of the Seas will certainly be interest with you, Ace... now, good night.

Rayleigh kissed the boy on the forehead, and left the room.

Ace joining Shirohige ?

A very crazy idea, but it would be at least pleasant and unexpected. This way, Rayleigh would probably not have to worry on the survival of the eldest of his boys. Newgate had perhaps been a rival of Roger, but never their relation where bad. If Ace had to join him, one day, Rayleigh was almost certain that Newgate would consider him as his son, as he did with all his crew, regardless of the blood of the boy.


	4. A Yonkou in East Blue

**Hello there, new chapter fo you.**

**I really hope you'll enjoy it, and please, don't forget to leave a review, so I know thaht I'm not so bad at english and that you understand what I'm speaking about. I'm not english, but I do understand it more than I write it ^^'.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter and see you tomorrow.**

* * *

Ace and Luffy looked, perplexed, at the kittens in the basket on a table in the tavern of Makino.

- What are those things ? asked Ace, while Luffy pocked at them.

- Babies cats. It's called kittens, Ace, Sabo said, sitting at the table, looking at the two D with some amusement.

Both brown watched the littles creatures with suspicion. It was almost funny to see.

- There are from the cat of the neighbor, explained Makino who was wiping a glass behind the counter. And since you do not stop to request a pet to Silver-san, I thought of you when she told me about the kittens.

- But it's very small ! exclaimed both D. with a plaintive pout.

- Of course, they are kittens, Rayleigh replied without looking up from his newspaper.

- But we, we want a tiger ! Right, Luffy ? Ace said.

- Hun ! Luffy nodded waving his arms in the air.

- You are crazy... muttered Sabo at the edge of exasperation.

- It's just now that you realised it, Sabo-kun ? Rayleigh chuckled.

- It will take me over a year to get used to their madness, commented Sabo.

- I do not blame you ... after years of sailing with Roger, he always managed to surprise me and infuriate me.

- Why did you join him, if he exasperated you so much ? asked Makino.

Rayleigh closed his newspaper and confessed with a smile :

- He did not really left me choice, and... the years I spent with him were funny and full of adventures. If it' was to repaet, I would do it again. The best years of my life, I think. And raiseAce and Luffy give me reminiscence of that time I was sailing with him.

- Ace and Luffy ressemble him that much ? wondered Sabo.

- Especially Luffy. As airhead that his was, at times. But for the look, Ace is his perfect mirror, less freckles.

- Really... hmmmm ...

Sabo began to stare openly at Ace.

- Anyway ! Ace announce by standing on his chair. I don't want of this kittens !

- It's you who wants a pet, with your brother, so why not kittens ? Rayleigh sighed.

- We want a tiger.

- Ace, I said no. No tiger at home.

- But I 'll take care well of it with Luffy ! Promise !

- Ace... quick question ... you'll make it fit how in the house ? You showed me the tiger there six months ago, no ? You did well see its size, no ?

- Yes !

- He can't go through the door. It is too _big._ Then it's a wild animal.

- Pfff ... I'm sure that the pirates themselves, they have huge wild animals on their ships, Luffy muttered.

- If you are Edward Newgate, and your ship is huge _Moby_ _Dick_, don't worry about it. But if not, out of the question. I said no, no tiger. So either you take the kittens, or no pet at home at all.

- Bad Ji- chan ! growled both D. with a pout.

Rayleigh looked over his glasses, but didn't have time to do more as a villager came in running, breathless.

- Kaizoku ! he exclaimed.

Ziiiiioooooon !

Ziiiiioooooon !

It was just two kids who had run to the port to see the pirates... well, Luffy achieve to fell with his face in the snow, but they arrived before that Rayleigh was even able to rise from his seat.

- Whouawe ... Sabo was surprised.

- And you still have not seen anything, just see, told Rayleigh.

He put his cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head. With Sabo, Makino and villagers, he go to the docks.

* * *

The ship was still far away, but one coul discerned the form of a Viking ship and a black flag.

- It will be a great big bonus entry when we will become pirates ! Luffy giggled.

- Of course , it kicks ass almost all the pirates who come here ! Ace snorted.

- We will be the most wanted of all East Blue's pirates ! The two brothers laughed loudly.

- Boys... remember me teach you _Haki_, Rayleigh said by joining them.

- Why, Ji-chan ? Ace asked , looking at him.

- Because this pirates have the level of someone who knows the Shin Sekai. Stay back.

Silver and put a hand on his sword, suspicious.

What did someone, of this level, was doing here in the East Blu , the lowest of the four oceans ?

The ship anchored in the harbor. Seeing the flag from more closer make Rayleigh relaxed somewhat. Two crossed swords under a skull with a scratch on a orbit. Maybe it does not explain why the pirates were there, but at least there will probably cause no trouble.

- We can't, really ? Ace asked who was dying to go and fight.

- No, not those, Ace. The level is too high for both of you... one day, perhaps, but not now, Rayleigh said with a tender smile for the two small D. .

The two brothers sulk sightly and take a step back.

- Don't mourn on this, you'll have another day of glory, chuckled Sabo.

This does not console the two brothers.

Two pirates jumped ashore.

- We come in peace. We just want to replenish food and alcohol, assured one of them with black hair ponytail .

- Especially _alcohol_, said the other, a man with bright red hair with a straw hat, and scars, like the flag.

- You have the money for it, at least ? Silver asked with a sly smile.

- Yes, we have the money, it's true, hein, Okashira ? said the guy in ponytail.

The redhead looked Rayleigh and his jaw dropped in surprise.

- Silver-san ! It is ya !? he said, recognizing the former pirate.

- Hisashiburi Shanks-kun. Glad to see you took in force ! Rayleigh chuckled, dropping his hood.

All the pirates now had their jaw dropping in surprise.

Holy shit ! What the Mei-Ô (that everybody thought dead) was doign in a remote island of East Blue ?

- Woop-san, I'll make sure my old aprentice and his crew behave correctly for the duration of their stay. I would pay for the damage, assured Rayleigh.

Woop, who was with all the other villagers on the docks, looked with suspicion at all this, then shrugged, before retiring to his home, and find protection against the winter. All the villagers, except kids and Makino returned home, too.

- But what the heck are ya doing here ? Shanks inquired at his former vice-captain.

- I can return you the question, Shanks-kun. The Shin Sekai is not next door. You're tired of getting your ass kicked by Newgate ? Rayleigh chuckled. Your men may land if they behaves. I would like to avoid attracting the attention of the Marine more than necessary.

- Speaking of attention, I'll go back home, muttered Sabo.

- Huh ? But... stay here ! Stay with us ! Oji-chan has already said he saw no problem with you living here, with us ! Ace begged.

- If I really disappear, my parents will engage men to find me, and Silver-san does not have enough money to buy them and keep it secret, Sabo explain to him. See you tomorrow, anyway. Ja na, Ace ! Ja na, Luffy !

- You want me to accompagn you, Sabo-kun ? Makino proposed.

Even if the kid was not happy at home, he insisted on going back. He did not want Ace and Rayleigh to be found. If too many people came to know about them, Sengoku would be obliged to put them under arrest... or order a Buster Call.

- See you tomorrow, Sabo-kun. And do not forget that my door is always open. I would feel less alone in being the sane person, if you're there... Silver said.

- I 'll remember it, Sabo assurred before leaving with Makino.

Shanks finished telling his men to come on land and turned to Rayleigh.

- Seriously , what the fuck are ya doing here, Silver-san ? I went down to visit the place of execution of the senshô, but I didn't expect to see ya again, especially seeing that in the Shin Sekai, everybody say your pretty dead !

- I refute, I and Marco exchange letters very often, smiled Rayleigh. As for my presence here... I dedicated my life to the future. Boys, let me introduce you to your sempai.

Rayleigh turned, smiling, to the D.'s brothers.

- Sempai ? wondered Shanks.

- Ace, Luffy, this is Akagami no Shanks, a Yonkou. He was an apprentice in the _Oro_ _Jackson_, presented Rayleigh.

- Hajimemashite, Ace bowed.

Luffy had stars in his eyes.

- Shanks-kun, let me introduce you to the two future oceans' terrors... Portgas D. Ace, the young boy with freckles, and Monkey D. Luffy, the smallest. I am their adoptive uncle.

- Monkey ... as ... Shanks pipped.

- Luffy is the grandson of Garp small, indeed.

The name of Garp made the kids turned pale.

- Who would have thought he could have a child, and in addition to that, a grandson. I'm enchanted to know ya, kiddos ! Shanks greeted with a smile.

- How do the Shin Sekai looks like ? asked the two boys immediately.

- If you are two true D. as was my senshô, well I can say that the Shin Sekai is just as crazy as ya should be ! You can call me Shanks-nii-san !

- Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! Luffy called, pulling the sleeve of his elder brother.

- Nani, Lu ? Ace asked looking at the small kid next to him.

- Shihihi ! I have an idea !

Ace leaned forward to listen to the idea of his baby brother and slapped him behind the head growling :

- It's impossible ! You're just six years old, Lu ' ! Use tour brain instead of saying such nonsense ! Come on, come, we'll catch cold if you stay in the snow to do nothing ! We are going to hunt something, Ji-chan !

- Do not go too far, night falls quickly in the winter, you may lose you, Silver said, smiling.

Ace grabed his little brother by the collar of his coat and hauled behind him into the jungle.

- Real terrors that are barely six and nine years old... Well, almost ten for Ace, he will be it in two weeks, Rayleigh said with a proud smile.

- They seem to adore ya... who would have thought that the great Mei-Ô, will be in hiding just to raise children, smiled Shanks.

- Not many people. Sengoku had to wonder if he was dreaming when he heard it.

- Sengoku knows ya're there !?

Shanks was surprised.

If Sengoku knew the island should not even exist anymore ! After all, Rayleigh was one person you could pretend of taking the place of Roger as Kaizoku-Ou and neither the Marine nor the World Government did not want this possibility to achieve.

- It is a menace hanging over my head and those of the children, Rayleigh sighed. Do me a favor, Shanks -kun. If you cross Dragon, in open water, told him that if approach Luffy, I would make sure that his head will be sent as birthday gift to Sengoku.

- Why ?

- The kid does not know it yet... he is his father. Dragon dropped him to Garp when he was a baby.

- USO !

Shanks' jaw dropped in surprise.

After all, if Garp was the grandfather of the kid, it meant that the hero of the Marine was the father of one of the people considered the most dangerous of this world ! Garp father of a revolutionary and grandfather of a kid who would probably become a pirate.

Shanks closed his jaw with a small smile and tried not to laugh.

Oh, he really wish he was a little mouse to see how the old Garp live with all this...

- For Absolute Justice, the existence of Luffy is an abomination, Rayleigh growled.

- Not just him, ne... The little Ace... he looks exactely like the cap'tain... muttered Shanks, losing his desire to laugh.

Absolute Justice.

Two words that can make him lose his good humor, even when he was far from sober.

- Shanks -kun ... it's a secret, okay ? Ace is perhaps Kaizoku Oji, but if the news spreads, there will be many problems, Rayleigh asked softly.

- I understand... but to discover that the senshô had a son... Newgate'll cause a tsunami with laughter, had he learn it ! Shanks snort.

- You're not going to tell him, will you... ?

- Ya have my word... however...

Shanks took off his straw hat and looked at it.

- This hat rightful his, no... ? It was from his father, after all... he said fixing the straw hat.

- Baka, keep it, this is a gift from Roger.

Rayleigh took the hat from his former apprentice hand and put it back on the head of Shanks .

- Maybe I'll stay a little longer than expected... promised, we will be discreet, assured Shanks. Just to get an idea of the ferocity of the future.

- Beware , Shanks-kun, at this rate , when they succeed in Shin Sekai, they'll have a lot of power. At least, if they agree to follow my teaching until they have at least twenty years old.

- Do ya think they will accept to stay so long ?

- I doubt it ! And Garp must also does not decide to remove them from me to make marines of them. If something happens to me, the boys will be under his responsibility, this is what has been agreed. And also remains the threat Sengoku represents. If he has enough tolerated my presence here, I would be forced to flee, and nothing says that I could take the boys with me.

- I never thought to see ya as attentive to brats, Silver-san !

- I have developed what we call the paternal's instinct, Shanks-kun.

* * *

Boys swallowed a last plate before getting up from the table of the restaurant they had infiltrated.  
Ace hurried to open the window and with the other two, they jumped into the street, laughing, before the restaurant's owner came to them with the bill.

- I ate really well ! Luffy giggled.

- We will redo it ! Ace laughed. You will still be with us on this one, Sabo ?

- I hope so ! assured Sabo with a huge smile.

They plunged into the streets of Goa, causing disorder in their path. Until a hand seized them by the collar and lifted them all three off earth.

- I thought I told you not attracted attention, Rayleigh growled, quite upset. You'll do what you want when you'll be pirates and revolutionaries, but as long as you are under my responsibility, you behaves yoursevles !

- But Ji-chan ! protested both D. Pleadingly.

The next moment , the three children were back on the ground, a nice bump on the head each. Ace and Luffy had one more for there intent to protest.

- We return to the village, now. And quickly, you three, demanded Rayleigh.

The kids bowed their heads, contrite, and took the way for exit the town, followed by Rayleigh.

* * *

Shanks raised an eyebrow seeing the three contrite kids enter the bar own by Makino, followed by Rayleigh.

- What did they do this time ? Makino asked with a soft smile.

- They went in town to bring havoc there, and they have eaten in a restaurant without paying _again_. And I spend all my time to not to attract attention, Rayleigh sighed.

- Future little hooligans worthy of the name, from what I see, chuckled Shanks while Rayleigh sat at the counter next to him.

- Beware yourself, Shanks-kun. Ace and Luffy will spread choas in the Grand Line, warned the former pirate.

This made Shanks smile.

- And ya, kiddo, what's your name ? he asked to Sabo.

- Sabo, Yonkou-san! answered Sabo.

- And ya want to become what when you grow up ?

- I would like to be a revolutionary ! As Dragon-san !

Rayleigh had a deep sigh. Bad start for what Sengoku destined the children... although the Gensui wasn't interest in Sabo that he did not know, and Garp either.

- Ji-chan ? Have you thought about the tiger ? asked Luffy.

He and Ace offer to Rayleigh their cuttest and biggest puppy eyes.

- I speak for nothing, Rayleigh sighed. I said no , no tiger at home, boys !

Shanks chuckled into his glass and looked at the two brothers ewit the tavern, sulking.

- Benn, we will stay a little longer than expected, here, Shanks said to his second. I'm very interested about his future.

- As you wish, Okashira muttered Benn lighting a cigarette.

- Do not count on me to cover you with Garp, Shanks-kun warned Rayleigh.

- Promise, we'll behave, assured Shanks with a smile.


	5. How to lose 200,000,000 berrys

**Hello there, new chapter today.**

**I would also like to thanks gaarablack and bloodytears87 fr their comment.**

**Well, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, and see you tomorrow for the next.**

* * *

The two boys were sitting on the bar counter of Makino, wounded everywhere. Makino was helping Rayleigh in treating the kids.

- This is at the limit of abuse, Garp Rayleigh growled without turning his attention from the huge scratch that fell over the left knee of Luffy.

- I am helping them to be strong men, enough to become admirals of the Marine, Silver, I do not mistreat my boys, growled Garp.

The Marine was at a table with Woop, eating some donuts.

- I'm already training them, do not worry about it, Garp. Look at the state they are... sighed Rayleigh ending disinfecting the wound.

He put the cotton on the counter and put some bandage on the wound.

- You didn't cry, Lu ' ! I'm proud of you ! Ace said to his little brother who had retained his complaints.

Luffy had a wry smile at his comment.

- It's over, boys, told Makino ending bandaged forehead of Ace.

Luffy looked at his brother and clapped his hands over his mouth to restrain his laugh.

- Nani ? Ace asked.

- You look like a zombie, Ace ! Luffy giggled.

- You too, Lu', replied the elder with a huge smile.

- You make beautiful zombies, indeed, smiled Rayleigh.

- You see, they have nothing ! They still manage to joke about it, showed Garp.

The two brothers jumped from the counter but remained behind Rayleigh as a security shield against their grandfather's maddness.

- Jii-chan's crazy... Luffy muttered.

- I do not allow you to say so, brat ! Garp growled offended by jumping on his feet.

Rayleigh cut his path.

The Marine had already messed up enough with the boys, with his lethal training. It was a miracle none of the boys have to go to the hospital for a broken limb, this time . The last time Ace had got his both legs plastered, while his brother had a broken arm and cracked half of his ribs.

- I have to go, anyway, muttered Garp. Be wise my boys.

He wanted to give them a hug, but the boys run away from the arms of old marine and took refuge behind the counter, in Makino's skirt who had stored the first aid kit carefully.

- Hmph... growled Garp.

- Boys, give Garp a hug, he's leaving. At least that, it will not kill you, asked Rayleigh.

- The last time he nearly crus me like a pancake ! Ace pointed.

He had a point, it was undeniable.

- More gently this time, Garp, okay ? These are just kids... asked Rayleigh.

Garp sighed and crouched. With distrust, the two brothers went from behind the counter to hug Garp that doesn't crushed them as he used to do, usually.

- I will try to be there for Ace's birthday. Takes care of them, Silver, said Garp. Goodbye boys.

Garp and picked up his coat of Chujo and leave.

Rayleigh sighed. The tornado had passed, he had now to rebuild the boys. And the fact that Shanks would probably be back soon help a lot, because the boys loved him so much. The pirate had left before the arrival of Garp, just to see if he could make some money in the neer beforereturn to Dawn when the marine would be on the way to the Grand Line.

* * *

Shanks choked in his glass for laughing so hard.

- It's far from funny, Shanks-kun snarled Rayleigh writing something on a sheet with a lot of application, while watching from the corner of the eye Ace , Sabo and Luffy who listened to an intoxicated Yassop, speaking about a son the age of Luffy he had left to his mother before becoming a pirate

- I find it funny, the stubborness of Garp to make marines from those two D. ! snort Shnaks.

- Somehting that will be never achieve and his stubbornes use my nerves. It's only make the kids afraid of him and strengthen their desire to become pirates... I spend my time to repair the damage.

- Otherwise, what are ya writing, Silver-san? A letter to Marco ? Shanks asked siping his drink.

- Iie, I'm working on ideas to save a boy from his worthless parentes...

The boys turned around, surprised.

- What do you mean, Ji-chan ? Ace asked.

- I'm speaking of Sabo, replied Rayleigh.

- But you know that if I disappear... Sabo began.

- Yes, I know, that's why I'm looking for an idea for this to be done more or less legally. The most doable idea at the moment has some unknown, however... Do you know if your parents would be willing to deal with criminals, Sabo-kun ?

- If it can provide them money and social progress, then yes, they would be willing to do so.

- Thinking about what, Mei-Ô-san ? asked Benn.

- Shanks-kun, would you be willing to do me a favor ? asked Rayleigh.

- If I can help my old vice-captain, there are no worries ! Shanks assured with a smile.

- Makino-san, are you willing to become the godmother of Sabo-kun ?

- Makino-nee-san is not my godmother ! Sabo pointed.

- I do not see any problem with that, but Sabo got a point, this is not the case, Makino said by bringing some alcohol from the reserve for customers.

- Sabo- kun , you know where your parents guard the papers that concern you ? asked Rayleigh.

Sabo nodded.

- So all the elements are here ... I will make a descent to town to review those papers and make sure that if your parents can no longer raising you, you will end up with Makino, Sabo-kun. Meanwhile, Shanks-kun, watch the boys for me. Once I'm done, you can try to do some buisness with Sabo-kun's parents... Concealment, kidnapping... what you want...

- We can help ? Ace asked.

Luffy and he looked up imploringly, with big puppy eyes.

- You could take incriminating photos. But we'll need probably a lot of money...

- I have three akuma no mi, including a logia. It should be able to cover most of the costs, assured Shanks with a huge smile. A plan like some of the olds days... It's been a while since the last time I worked on yer way, Silver-san ! I almost feel nostalgic... The Sensho screwed up thing every time !

- Boys .. I implore you, you will _only_ take pictures, Rayleigh said sternly. You do well to remember me that with D., nothing ever goes as planned...

Shanks chuckled a bit from this.

- How much time will be needed for the success of the plan ? Shanks asked.

- In the worst case, a few weeks. Ideally, within five days, Sabo- kun will not be forced to flee his parents...

Sabo had a hard time to realize that two huges figures of the piracy were trying to engineer something to save him from his family and give him a new life.

- If it goes wrong, you may be in trouble, Makino-san, you know ? inquired Rayleigh.

- Why not use the name of Shakky-san? Shanks asked.

- One, she's an old pirate, Shanks-kun, and two, she's living in Shabaody. I did not intend to separate the boys to save Sabo-kun. They will stay together, and I 'll do what it takes to make everything goes well. Sabo-kun, I think we should make a small detour to your home...

Rayleigh stood up and put the hood of his cloak over his head.

- The first step in the revolution begin with small actions like this ... Rayleigh announced. You will have the basics when you will join the movement of Dragon-san, Sabo-kun.

Sabo got up from the floor where he was sitting in front of Benn, with the brothers D., and followed Rayleigh.

- I'll tell you when it's your turn to act, you tow; assured Rayleigh to the two small D. Behave yourselves, while I'm away, okay?

Both D. Nodded.

Rayleigh and Sabo went to town. If Rayleigh had know what would happened while he was away, it would perhaps not have left...

* * *

Bandits entered the bar, a few hours after the departure of Sabo and Rayleigh.

- The band of Higuma, murmured Ace sitting next to Benn. He has a bouty, if he remember correctly.

- Do draw antention on yourselves, you and your brother, Benn said softly.

Ace stood up from the ground, took his brother by the wrist and they went to install them on the counter where Makino set before them glass of fruit juice.

- We are here to drink, that's all... We just want sake, and all will be well, laughed Higuma stroking his goatee.

- My apologies, but I don't have anymore sake, apologized Makino.

Silence fell on the festive atmosphere of the place. While the adults watched the bandits, Ace and Luffy were interested in a box on the counter, they opened it, revealing two strange fruits that barely be containt on the box.

- No more alcohol ? Then what's on their glasses ? Water ? questionned Higuma showing pirates' glasses.

- I have served them already all I had, I'm sorry, apologized Makino.

- It seems that my men and I've drank all the alcoho ... there is still a bottle that I have not opened yet. I give it to ya, if ya want, Shanks said holding out a bottle of alcohol.

The bandit took the bottle and looked at it a moment in his hand before breaking it on the skull of Shanks.

Ace and Luffy left half eaten fruits behind them and stood up, ready to intervene if Higuma did more damage.

- Aaah, what a pity, a such good alcohol... Shanks sighed dripping everywhere. Makino .. I'm sorry... Do ya have a broom ? With kids here, it's dangerous so many glass' shards.

Shanks crouched to pick up the pieces of glass thath had fell between the seats.

- Let it, Okashira ! Makino exclaimed going to fetch something to clean up the mess.

- If you love it so much, to clean , I'll make you happy, growled Higuma with a fierce air.

And he raised his sword to break everything that was on the counter.

Bad move...

Bam !

Luffy gave him a good kick in the crotch before he could do anything. Once the bandit dropped his weapon, Ace picked it up, and brandished it menacingly towards the man holding painfully his parts.

- Stop messing Makino-nee-san's bar ! If you want alcohol so badly, you should had come before ! Ace groused. You pick a fightwith the pirates will not change anything ! Get out already !

- Ace, put this sword away ! Makino asked, worried for the boy.

Alongside his elder brother, Luffy stood, ready to defend the place.

- You're gonna hurt you, it's not a toy, Gakki... Higuma growled.

- I know, and I know how to use, said Ace. Get out of here. Now.

- Enough boys , calm down , said Shanks grabbing the kids by the collar of their shirt. Ace- kun, give him his weapon back.

With hesitation, Ace finally gave back the weapon to its owner

- We'll be back... Higuma growled as he get out with his band once his weapon in hand.

And calm returned to the tavern, soon replaced by laughter.

- AHAHAHA ! You''ve got two strong knights , I believe, Makino-san ! Yassop laughed , holding his sides.

- But is that they are formidable, kids nowadays ! Ahahahaha ! Benn chortle. And you look great like this, Okashira !

- DAHAHAHAHA ! Shanks laugh too.

Shanks stopped laughing feeling the kids shaking at the end of his arms.

- Ace-kun ? Luffy-kun ? worried Shanks.

And the kids laughed hard in turn, reassuring everyone. Shanks rested them in the earth, and helped Makino to clean the mess.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Lucky yelled suddenly with panic.

Everyone looked at him and panic too when they saw what was holding Lucky in his hands : two akuma no mi already eaten by half. The mera mera no mi and gomu gomu no mi.

- Who ate them ? worried Shanks.

- It was not the dessert ? Anyway, there are not good these fruits... Ace said while Luffy pick his nose, almost indifferent to what was happening.

- I WILL BE KILLED BY SILVER-SAN ! Shanks moaned.

He took Ace by his shouled and shook him. Hard.

- Spit ! Spit ! he told him.

Immediate reaction : Ace flared, forcing Shanks to let him go.

- Aaaah ! Nii-chan is on fire ! Luffy panicked running around like a behead chicken.

Yassop grabbed Luffy by an arm, hoping to calm him, but his arm stretched out, stretched and stretched, causing even more panic among the kids.

- I 'm a dead man ... Shanks moaned, hands clutching his straw hat.

* * *

Rayleigh raised an eyebrow at Shanks when he kneel before him, begging for mercy, supposedly because he was too young to die.

- Na... It's me or it smells like burnt ? asked Sabo following Rayleigh.

He looked to the brothers D., too quiet to not appear suspicious, sat at the counter, face in their arms.

- What happened ? asked Rayleigh.

- We should have lock the box... it was without counting on the curiosity of the kids. It was our mistake, we're sorry, Mei-Ô, apologized Benn. They ate two of our three akuma no mi. Luffy- kun ate gomu gomu no mi paramecia and logia Ace-kun mera mera no mi.

Rayleigh sighed deeply and went to see the boys at the counter. That does not _even_ surprised that such an incident could have happened.

- Ace ? Luffy ? he called softly, putting a hand on the shoulder of the two brothers.

- We can not become a pirate anymore... Luffy moaned into his arms.

- How so ?

- If we can't swim, we're doomed to remain here, far from the sea, muttered Ace.

Rayleigh ruffled their hair tenderly and said :

- There are many îrates who consumed akuma no mi boys. If you don't fall into the water, all it's good ! Don't worry about it, boys, it's okay, really, you can still pursue your dreams... and then, wasn't it you, Ace, who wanted logia's powers ? Your wishe came true, after all, the mera mera no mi gives you the power of fire !

Ace and Luffy raised their heads to look at their adoptive uncle.

- We can always become pirates ?! Really ?! they asked hopefully.

- Edward Newgate, the strongest man of the ocean has eaten one, it doesn't prevent him from being a pirate. If you do not fall into the water or if you have someone willing to going save you if needed, it's okay, really, smiled Rayleigh.

- True ? Ace proded.

- What can I gain in telling you lies ? So, don't worry, this is not what will endanger your dreams...

The boys took refuge in the arms of the old man, drawing a smile to all those present in the bar. It was sweet family pictures that this three was forming.

- Well, Shanks-kun... I think you have a mission. You cannot fail, after the kind of trouble my boys are in, by your inatention, said Rayleigh turning to the pirate with red hair. I think it's at least three years' imprisonment and a penalty of hundred million berrys if we can prove that someone work with criminals... with that, Makino-san, new godmother Sabo-kun, will have custody of the boy... Do not fail this, Shanks-kun...

Rayleigh looked at the young Yonkou over his glasses, a smile on his lips. Shanks gulped and nodded. You couldn't disappoint the Mei-Ô without incurring dramatic consequences.

* * *

- You understand, Lu ... this is a secret mission to free Sabo from his parents, Ace whispered to his little brother on the corner of a warehouse from the docks of Goa.

- Hm ! assured Luffy nodding, a camera in his hands.

- Come on, it's time.

Tiptoeing, the two brothers went to hide behind a crate, with purpose to witness one of the many meetings between Shanks and the father of Sabo. From afar they saw the red-haired pirate talk to the man who couvered up his nose from the scents of sweat, alcohol and salt emanating from the pirates.

They were too far away to hear , but they saw very clearly a case to be put between them by a pirates, and the money that gave the nobleman to Shanks. Luffy did his best to take it all in pictures.

- I have the photos, Ace, do you think Ji-chan will be happy ? asked Luffy.

Ace had a huge smile on his face.

- We will see that, he replied to his brother.

* * *

Garp raised an eyebrow, receiving some time later, while in his way to Marine Ford, a letter. A letter from Rayleigh.

In opening it, he came across a bunch of incriminating photos, showing a noble from Goa doing business with Akagami no Shanks.

"Will you do me a small favor by doing your duty of marine ? This man is a threat to the happiness of the boys."

That was all the letter said. A huge sheet of paper just to say that.  
He owes many thing to the pirate, after all he did for the boys. If Rayleigh thought that this man was a threat, so... Who was he to judge otherwise.

Garp went to his cabin and made a call. He had nothing else to do.


	6. All will be alright

**Hello everybody.**

**This is the last chapter before Ace take off, so I hope you'll enjoy it. I will see if I can translate another chapter for today, so see you later or tomorrow ^^  
**

**Don't forget to leave review, and if you see somes errors, please tell me. Thank you very much**

* * *

Sabo spied from a corner of the landing what was happening in the hall of his house.

A marine had come and asked to see the master of the house. He had refuse to go into the office of the father of Sabo.

Why ?

Good question !

But for once, it suited well the boy.

Ace came an hour before, through the window so nobody knew he was with Sabo, and had not yet returned. For this, he played also spies with Sabo.

- But what's he doing like that, planted as a post ? Ace muttered.

- Shh! If someone realize that you're here, we will have trouble, whispered frantically Sabo.

Finally, Sabo's father entered the hall, looking at mainre with a smugness.

- What can I do for you ? Why do you want to me, so ? said the father.

- Outlook III ? said the marine.

- Yes, and then ? What do you want from me, to dare come contaminate my house ?

The marine took a paper from his uniform and said by giving it to the noble :

- I have the order to put you under arrest for complicity and concealment with the Yonkou Akagami no Shanks. Please follow me without a fight.

- What is that story ? said indignantly noble.

- You're under arrest. My men have already arrest your wife. Your goods will be seized, and we'll entrust the care of your son to his godfather or godmother.

Ace made a gesture of victory, but Sabo put a hand on his shoulder.

- If my father corrupt him, all that will be useless, whispered Sabo.

Ace frowned and resume on spying what was happening down here. Outlook fumbled in his pockets, and finally draw a wad of cash.

- Take the money and leave me alone. And arrange you for all this, so it disappears... Oh, and release my wife , said the noble with a total disinterest.

The appeal of money was tempting. You could see it in the eyes of the marine. Nevertheless, he sighed and said :

- I also arrest you for corruption.

- What ! It is not enough for you ? How much do you need to leave me in peace ? huffed Outlook.

- The orders come from Genkostu no Garp himself, the hero of the Marine. I cannot ignore this. Please follow me in peace.

Ace turned to Sabo and gave him a huge smile.

- I think we will have to thank the Jiji, for once, whispered Ace.

Sabo smiled. Both boys hith five.

- You 're free, Sabo, Ace assured. Let's go tell this to everyone !

* * *

The two boys were surprised on entering the bar Makino, to see Luffy, wirh dried tears on his face, wrapped in a towel, sitting on the lap of Rayleigh who was trying to comfort him. It was more than obvious that Luffy had a recent swim... except that with his akuma no mi, it had to be far from enjoyable.

- Ji-chan ? Lu' ? What the matter ? Ace asked puzzled.

- There's been an incident, while I was hunting lunch, Rayleigh explained. Higuma and his band came here... You've fight with all you got, Luffy, I'm proud of you... and do not worries for Shanks-kun, he will not die for one arm off.

Sabo and Ace looked at ech of them, wide-eyed.

Shanks lost an arm ? Damn it ! What the heck happened while they were in Goa ?!

- The bandits came to drink and mocked Shanks-san, explained Makino. Luffy defended them and it ended in a fight. When Shanks-san returned to port, we told him what happened, since Silver-san was owhere to be found. All the bandits were killed, but Higuma managed to escape with Luffy, on a boat. The kai-o of this waters manifested his presence. He devoured Higuma. He would had go to Luffy when Shanks-san manage to save him. He put the beast on the run, but he lost an arm in the meantime.

- Daijobu ! assured Shanks arriving with his men in the bar. It's just one arm ! Luffy is alive, this is the essential !

Where should be the left arm of Shanks, now missing, one coul noted the presence of recent but pretty bloody bandages.

The three little gulped and Luffy took refuge again in the arms of Rayleigh hoping to not cry.

- Luffy, is laright... You're alive, I 'm alive ... it's useless to cry for one arm ! Ya have succeeded in doing this cut under yer eye without crying, just to prove me yer strengh, is not it ? So why are ya doing all this circus for one arm ! Shanks said with a huge smile.

- Come on, Luffy, dry your tears, comforted Rayleigh . It takes more than that to kill Shanks-kun...

* * *

Shanks was off again for the Grand Line.

The throne of the Yonkou was in danger for remained for so long outside the Shin Sekai, far from his territory. The whole village had gathered to say goodbye to him and his crew.

- Send ly regards to Newgate and Marco for me, Shanks-kun, Rayleigh said on the dock with the boys.

- I will definitely do it, Shanks assured with a smile.

He turned to the children.

- You don't want to stay a bit more ? asked Luffy.

- No way ! Duuuuh ! Shanks laughed sticking out his tongue to Luffy.

Luffy almost exploded with indignation, but Sabo restrained him.

- I count on you to become strong and pursue your dreams, Shanks told them to every three.

- Count on us ! assured both older.

Shanks was leaving when Luffy shouted :

- I will become the Kaizoku-Ou ! I will be the strongest and most free man of the sea ! I will be it more than you, Shanks !

Ace smiled, proud of his ambitious Otouto. If anyone other than himself should have the One Piece, he would accept only Luffy as King of the Pirates. Luffy and nobody else.

- Oh ? Ye want to challenge me ? Shanks asked. It's a nice hard, but hard to achieve...

He took off his straw hat, and looked at it for a moment before approaching the boys.

- Normally, this hat should go right to your brother Ace, but I do not think he will be upset that I confide to you. This is my precious mugiwara boshi. Take care of it, and when you reached the top, when you have surpassed me, give it back to me, na ? Shanks said by pressing the hat on the head of Luffy who refrained from crying.

- It suits you, Lu ! Everyone will know you as Mugiwara no Luffy ! Ace laughed not at all upset to see his father's hat on the head of Luffy.

- Are you sure, Ace ? inquired Rayleigh.

After all, the straw hat rightfully belonged to Ace.

- It's just a hat, and I'm sure he would not go well on me, assured Ace.

- I'm wainting you in Shin Sekai, you two. And Sabo... I hope you will succed to change the world, smiled Shanks.

- Thanks for everything, Shanks-nii-san, thanked Sabo bowing.

Shanks walked away.  
- Ja na Sabo, Mugiwara no Luffy and Hiken no Ace ! I hope we'll meet again ! Shanks said before embarking.

When he and his men were away, Woop commented :

- Finally, the pirates are not so monstrous as that.

* * *

Marco sighed as Akagami no Shanks made faint half of the crew, when he took a step on the _Moby Dick_. However, the hearsay about the young Yonkou since his return from East Blue was true... he had indeed lost an arm. But what had accomplish this feat in the ocean the weakest in the world ?

- Na, Marco ... Remind me why you have black hair today ? Vista asked, trying to remain indifferent to the men (those of Haruta to be precise) which fainted under the Haki of Shanks.

- Bad joke from Thatch, Marco grumbled.

Yep, Thatch had put black dye in the shampoo of Marco... one of many jokes of the cook...

Phoenix went to the side of his captain, hands on hips, waiting for the visitor to announces the reason for his visit.

- Well, Gakki ... What are you doing on my ship ? asked Shirohige, always sat in his great chair.

- I thought ya'd be interested in what I saw in the East Blue, if yer right arm has learned nothing of the lettre he exchange with Mei-Ô Rayleigh. Marco, is it ? How'd ya feel about become a member of my crew ? Shanks said with a cheerful air.

- Come back in a thousand years, yoi, Marco sighed.

Shanks pout. And it was said that he was a terrible pirate, as he had the nerve to pout !

- Spit it out, Gakki, growled Shirohige.

Shanks drew from behind the barrel of sake he brought and laid it in front of Shirohige, before sitting cross-legged on the deck in front of the immense captain.

- That's sake is from a small island of East Blue called Dawn. It's very good, even if it does not hold a candle to that of my native country, or that of Gyojin, informed Shanks. Nevertheless, it's symbolic.

Thatch came to serve Shanks some saké, before giving the barrel to Shirohige which took a huge gulp. He then went to wait on the other side of his captain, so as not to tempt fate... Or, an irritate Marco taht have been the target of a joke of his friend, while his position and seniority generally left him unharmed with this kind of thing.

- Not bad, indeed. Well, I'm listening, Gakki . What do you want speak about ? Shirohige said resting the barrel.

- About the future. Silver -san told ya why he did not live somewhere in the Grand Line ? Akagami asked.

Marco thought deeplu about all that his former rival had said to him about it, them look at his captain, and shook his head in the negative.

- Silver-san retired on the island of Dawn to prepare two kids, more than promising, to the life of piracy, explained Shanks after he took a sip of alcohol. I left my hat to one of the two boys. Adorable demons, with strength to spare, despite their age. And since the last time I saw them, they must have progressed a lot . Careful, Newgate... I 'm willing to bet that one of them will have the One Piece and yer throne.

- You're saying that the old Silver quit the piracy to play the nannies ? Gurararara ! Just left Roger to had a kid ! Shirohige laughs.

- What are their name ? Marco asked.

Shanks smiled, which prompted the Phoenix to wonder if the pirate had no the blood of a D. in his veins. The young captain merely replied :

- You will see it when the time will came... All I can say is that Sengoku fear what they can become, and Garp wants to make them marines. Believe me, the day you come across one of them, you'd better be sit down, because even my captain would not have had the idea to do half the crap they would be able to do.

- Oooh, this is interesting and intriguing. Then I propose a toast to the future.

- To the future! Dahahahaha ! Shanks laughed, raising his drink.

* * *

_Four years later_

* * *

- _Hiken_ !

Sabo narrowly dodged the flaming attack and returned to the attack, swinging his stick coating with Haki, hoping to hit Ace, who vanished under the attack. Rayleigh watched with some pride the confrontation. The boys were strong. Very strong. It was enough to make him happy in front of their progress. Sabo compensate for his disadvantage with Ace and Luffy because he had no Akuma no mi, by his Haki of Armament very powerful and aggressive, and a lot of speed in his attacks.

- Aaaaaaaaaaace ! called an eleven years old Luffy coming in the garden where his two brothers were training. Woop said you have burned the Beltris' barn !

- Nani ? Ouuf ! Ace asked.

Distraction earned him a blow in the stomach that spread him on the ground.

- Do not let your guard down, Ace, Rayleigh reproached. You really burned the barn ?

Ace stood for a moment spread on the ground, to catch his breath, before sitting down and watching Rayleigh with surprise.

- If I was putting fire to the barn, we couldn't have bread anymore for months ! I want some bread ! It's good , Beltris' bred ! It wasn't me ! Promise ! I have done nothing this week ! For once I'm not doing joke, by the way...

Ace supported the look of his godfather, who nodded.

- I believe you. The training is finished. Shower you both. We're going to visit someone. Meanwhile, I'll go see what happened with the barn, said Rayleigh

- Someone at Dawn ? asked Sabo.

- No. We will be away for several days , so prepare some cloths. We are going to Loguetown. I have two old friends whom I would visit... I have also something I wish to teach you, Ace and Luffy.

Sabo raised an eyebrow.

- You do not need to learn this, Sabo, but them, yes, Rayleigh said.

- Oh ? Ok , Sabo shrugged without asking more questions.

* * *

Loguetown .

Rayleigh berthed the boat he had "borrowed" to a noble, in the harbor, and brought down the boys. He arranged his hood over his head , just a bit more to hide his face , and smiled at the boys.

- We are going to see who ? asked Luffy.

- The father of Ace, Rayleigh replied.

Ace looked at Rayleigh with many questions in his eyes.

- Roger don't have the chance to have a grave. So for those who want to pay homage or respect to him, there are only two places... Raftell and here Loguetown. The city where all began and where everything finished. This is where Roger was born, and here too where he died.

The three boys had their eyes shining with excitement.

- Let's go to see the execution site, if you want. Otherwise, I'll leave you two short hours to spare, while I go there by myself, told Rayleigh. It is not the better site for children.

- Coming ! assured the three boys excitedly.

Rayleigh smiled and led them into the streets. He couldn't attend Roger's death, since at the same time, he was on his way to the lighthouse at the entrance of the Grand Line, to await Garp, and then leave for South Blue.

So when he entered the main square, all thing where erase. All memories from this day rose to the surface, showing exactly what happened the day of the execution.

The pavement had kept the echoing roar of the crowd, the day Roger had disappeared.  
Rayleigh could well imagine all the people who had gathered. The pirates who had assisted at the death of one of them, and civil and marines thirsty for blood and killing, who had waited with the greatest impatience, the fall of Roger.

With the children, he stopped down the scaffold.

He saw perfectly Roger, above, hands bound, his smile of D. On his lips. He heard him psuh the men to the sea

- You see, partner... I am still alive, said the image of Roger with his huge smile looking at Rayleigh.

Rayleigh had a painful smile. He clasped his hands and prayed for a moment.

He closed his eyes to hold back tears and turned to the kids when he finished.  
Respectful, three children had joined hands to pray, too. Ace was restraining his tears, you could tell it from the way his shoulders were shaking.

The old pirate put one knee on the ground and took the boy in his arms. Ace buries his face in his godfather's neck and cry.

- Shhh... He would not want you to be like this, Ace... Be like him, even if it's hard. Take his example, you three... Rayleigh said in a soft voice. Whatever the future holds, keep smiling. Agree ?

Ace freed himself of his godfather's arms and wiped his eyes.

The three kids smiled, as told them Rayleigh.

- Now I'm going to buy something, and then we took off to visit an old pirate, okay ?

The boys nodded.

Rayleigh stood up and led the boys with him.

- Can I ask you something, boys ? When you will leave to accomplish your dreams , come back here and tell Roger you are the future spreading its wings, right ? He's watching you from the other world , asked Rayleigh.

- But I will not become a pirate, Sabo said. How can he be of interest of me ?

- You will participate in the active change of this world Sabo. So, obviously he's interested ! And you're the brother from sake of Ace, so his own son, in some way... And then he was the King of the ocean, you will need his blessing on the day you set out in search of Dragon.

Rayleigh entered a shop selling items for the navigation.

- Behave, boys, asked Rayleigh. Ace , do not sneeze on what is highly flammable, and Luffy , you touch, even with your eyes. Agree ? Sabo, keep an eye on them, while I order some buisness.

- Hai ~! said the three children.

Rayleigh leaned on the counter, and waited the arrival of the seller. Speaking in a low voice so that no children cannot hear what it was all about, Rayleigh quickly explained what he wanted, then placed a paper on the counter.

The seller unfolded it and read, nodding.

- I'll put it on each of the bracelets, he assured. And I would send it to the address marked on the paper.

- Thank you very much, thanked Rayleigh.

He then paid for the order and said good bye to the seller.

- Let's go boys, announce Rayleigh.

The three kids left the shop... Well, Ace on Rayleigh's shoulder due to a crisis of narcolepsy.

Once on the ship, Rayleigh looked at Luffy with a smile.

- Come on, show me what you robbed from the poor seller, asked Rayleigh letting Ace rest on the deck.

The kid had a huge smile and drew from who knows where a maritime map.

- It's for Ace ! When he will finds the One Piece, he says all the time he will do a tour of the South Blue, where he was born ! With that, he will no get lost ! Luffy said joyfully, letting Rayleigh see the map.

The pirate unfolded it with a smile, but did not comment on the crime. Booo, after all, Luffy was going to be a pirate, then a crime of this kinf before going to sea.. it could pass unnoticed by Garp.

- You'll know how to keep it secret until the day when your older will sail off ? asked Rayleigh giving back the map Luffy.

Luffy nodded and hid the map just in time, because Ace awoke.

* * *

Zeff had put his foot in the ass of a client who had insulted his food, when the door opened on a man and three children.

- Welcome to _Baratie_. A table for four ? Zeff growled.

The eyes of the kids was immediately attracted to his wooden leg.

- Yes and no, said the man, dropping his hood on his back after noticing that there were no other guests in.

Besides the one that had received the wrath of Zeff, who paid his bill, before getting out og there.

- Goodness ! If it is not Silver Rayleigh ! exclaimed Zeff . What are you doing here, man ? You're not off somewhere on the Grand Line stealing two or three peoples ?

The two former pirates exchanged a handshake.

- No, I behave myself since the death of Roger, while I'm on this sea. I am dedicated to the mission he told me before he leave... Surpervise the future generation. This is Sabo, a futur revolutionary, Ace and Luffy, two small D. who want to become the new king of pirates, presented Rayeligh putting a hand on the boys head.

Zeff leaned down to examined the boys who stared at hime without blinking.

- I like their eyes ! It rmind me the this k'ssou gakki of Sanji ! Have you enough to pay for the stomach of two D. ? I still remember what happened the only time our two crews had share a meal... said Zeff with a smile.

- No worries on this point, Rayleigh assured with a laugh.

- You were a pirate ? Ace asked.

- Yes ! Aka Achi Zeff ! I lost my leg in an accident, and I gave up my dream and piracy... but I found a silly kid who has the same dream as me. I just hope I can kick his ass him out of here when the time came for him to be off on the Grand Line !

- I have the opposite worry ! I do my best to prevent Ace and Luffy to go there until I have finished with their training ! Rayleigh chuckled.

Zeff gaze lingered on Ace and had a knowing smile with Rayleigh.

- Table for four, then ? Zeff asked.

- It's still early, and I want you to give a lesson that only a cook who had see the Grand Line can give them, told Rayleigh. A lesson needed for the D.

- I see ... It will be a good workout for Sanji.

- The _Haki_ is necessary Zeff.

Zeff was surprised . The boys did not fully understand what was happening, as the two men seemed to understand every word implied in the discour of the other.

- All three ? he exclaimed.

- No, just Ace and Luffy. Ace is a logia... mera mera no mi. As for Luffy, it's a paramecia. The gomu gomu no mi. Show him, boys.

Luffy stretched his cheeks as much as possible, then let them go, the skin shrinking back in their place. Ace, meanwhile, just ceate a flame in his hand briefly.

- They have a good control, esteemed Zeff. Well, I personally take care of them. This way.

Zeff turned and led the quartet with him in the kitchen.

Ace and Luffy gulped , trying to resist the temptation to steal anything from the delicious food that was being prepared.

- Gentlemen. This is an exercise. We have two kids here who will not hesitate to bite what you are preparing... Watch the food closely, announced Zeff showing Ace and Luffy.

Immediately, the cooks tightened their ranks.

- Where is the k'ssou gakki ? Zeff asked to his employees.

- Outside, smoking, said a cook.

- Find me two chairs, and go fetch me Sanji.

Two chairs were placed against a wall, and the D.'s brothers settled there, still squinting at the food.

- Well, let me explain the situation. Anything can happened on the Grand Line, and the essential mission of a captain is to ensure the well being of his crew. Also, if you run out of provisions, you must learn to be reasonable, and give your plate to the survival of your men. Am I clear ? Rayleigh explained.

The boys nodded.

- We put you face temptation, to teach you that, Zeff announced stroking his mustache. The goal is simple. You do not touch anything. I am familiar with the _Haki_, so if I take your redhand stitching food, you will soon understand why we nicknamed me Aka Achi Zeff.

- It is cruel ... Sabo commented , putting words on the message behind the puppy eyes that were doing the two D.

Then a blond kid, barely older than Luffy, but younger than the other two, went into the kitchen. Given his garnement, it could be assumed that he was also a cook.

- What do you want k'ssou jiji ? And why there's so many people in the kitchen ? he asked.

- Silver, I this is Sanji . Gakki, this man is Silver Rayleigh, you must know his name , presented Zeff.

- Vaguely ... but dunno from where... Sanji muttered. And what do they want ? Guests stay in the room in general.

- I have a deal to you, young man. You are a student of Zeff, right ? Rayleigh said.

In response, Sanji send him a kick in the stomach that Rayleigh took without flinching.

- He already has a good level, you did a good job, Zeff, complimented Rayleigh.

Sanji 's jaw dropped in surprise. Lot of adults could not take this as if nothing. And then the old man took in his belly his kick without flinching.

The other three could only laugh.

- I saw him first, Ace ! Luffy announced.

- If you want hom so badly, his yours, I don't want of a cook with kicks as dangerous ! Ace replied with a smile.

- Oh, it seems you have impressed two future formidables pirates captains, gakki, chucled Zeff with a smile. And it's not with your sissy kick and that you put a legend like Silver on the ground.

Sanji frowned and looked at Silver.

- You want to hear my deal ? asked Rayleigh.

- Spit it... Sanji muttered.

- Keep an eye on those two. If you see them trying to steal anything, hit them with all your strength . If, when the exercise is finished, you managed to hurt them really bad, I'm sure that some kitchen knives of high quality will make you happy.

- Uou've got a deal, old man, if I just have to kick their ass.

- Ace, Luffy, do not forget your lessons on Haki.

- Haiiii~! said the boys.

- I'll take my break, gakki. There's not many people so my presence is not necessary in the kitchen. I will discuss with Silver and future revolutionary in the room, announced Zeff to Sanji.

- I don't need you k'ssou jiji, Sanji grunted in response.

- I'll come see you at the end of the exercise, my boys, smiled Rayleigh.

- Ja na, Ji-chan ! Ja na Sabo ! joyfully greeted the two kids.

And the adults went with Sabo outside.

- So your name is Sanji no ? Ace asked.

Mission # 1 : distract the main threat while Luffy committed the crime.

- Yep . I'm from North Blue, respond Sanji. And you, what's your name ?

- Portgas D. Ace . I was born in South Blue, but just born, Ji-chan took me with him for me to grow up here, at Dawn. My brother is Monkey D. Luffy.

- You are brothers, but you have not the same name ?

- Long story.

Sanji lifted a leg and let it fall on the hand crawling towards a plate. Hand that retracted immediately.

- Akuma no mi ka ? I heard about it... Sanji commented. And I see you coming, the two of you...

- Oooh ... Well , let's see who wins, Ace chuckled. The cook, or both future pirates ?

- Yer proud to your desire to be pirates ? Sanji asked by cutting the way again to the hand of Luffy.

- We want the One Piece ! Ji-chan told us since we were baby stories about the Grand Line and Shin Sekai... Skypiea , the Gyojin island, Shabaody, All Blue, Raftell... Luffy giggled.

- All Blue ? repeated Sanji, suddenly interested on Luffy.

He came back to reality when a cook cut Ace fingers while dicing the vegetables. Ace pouted as his fingers retourn on his hand, accompanied by sparks.

Sanji put him back to his chair with a good kick in the stomach. Kick thaht Ace took with a smile.

- You got some really good kick... Ace commented.

- I put older than me KO and you guys, you smile while taking one in the belly... you're not common.

- I am a D. ! According to Ji-chan, this is an established fact that the D. is not common !

- And you are also gluttons muttered Zeff giving a kick to the skull Luffy who tried to steal food.

- Itai ! cried Luffy massaging his head, leaving his hat fell on his back.

- Ehhh ... I have not lost my hand with Haki, it's nice...

He wanted to kick Ace too, but Roger's son ducked.

- Silver has formed you as it should be, to meet the dangers on the road to your dreams... Keep it up and you will surpass his captain, announced Zeff.

- This is our project ! said the two brothers with an insane smile.

- He was a pirate, this Silver...? Sanji wondered.

- He was the Mei-Ô Rayleigh, k'ssou gakki ! The right arm of the King of the Pirates !

Sanji 's jaw dropped in surprise. Seriously ? This old man was the right arm of Gol D. Roger !

* * *

The boys were delighted to finally give in to temptation without the risk of being hit. The restaurant food was excellent, and the Rayleigh allowed them to eat as much they wanted for once. No need to be 'reasonable', as he lways said.

He was busy telling Sanji what he had seen on the Grand Line, and what he could learn there. This kid had potential, he felt. He would become someone exceptionnal, if Zeff let him go.

- Na ! You want become a pirate ! asked Luffy to Sanji.

- No, said Sanji.

Luffy pouted , and his two brothers exchanged a knowing smile, while Rayleigh chuckled.

- The D. do not know what 'no' mean. More you will refuse, more he will insist ! Rayleigh warned. Anyway, I don't let him take off to the sea before he is at least eighteen. So you have time to make you to the idea that one day, whether you like it or not, be on his crew.

- Lu is stubborn ! Ace smiled.

He defended his plate without thinking about from his little brother and stabbed a piece of meat from his brother in the way. In response, he was reward by a complaint Luffy.

- How do you force someone to become a pirate like that, commented Sanji.

- I 'm living proof that it is possible, announced Rayleigh drinking his coffee.

- The note will important, Silver. I hope for you that you don't itend to leave without paying, Zeff chuckled seeing what the brothers D. Were eating. Nevertheless, I offer you coffee.

- I have enough to pay, don't worry. I like the quiet life I have since I let the piracy, so fleeinf a restaurant without paying is not the kind of idea that I may have this days... ravaging the oceans with Roger, it's something that I miss, more than I would admit, and I can't hold back sometimes me to pickpocket one or two pepole on the street. But I made a choice that I don't regret.

His smile when he looked at the three boys, fighting for food, worth all the comments in the world.

- I understand you on this one, saidd Zeff with a smile looking at Sanji.

- What do you want, k'ssou jiji ? grunted the latter looking at Zeff .

* * *

It should have be a quiet day, as usual, in the small village.  
Rayleigh should have scold the boys after a few bad jokes, train them, and watch them grow up...

But Sengoku decided it to be otherwise.

- Follow me without fuss, Mei-Ô asked Sengoku, just in front of the former pirate as he was helping to train the boys in _Haki_. It's time for you to join Impel Down.

Rayleigh sighed.

The time had come. He would regret it, but he wanted to see them get to the top.

- I ask that you let them alone until they have their majority, asked Rayleigh showing the three boys behind him.

- I'm not there for these kids, but for you . They will not be useful to me before they are eighteen years olds, that's all, said Sengoku.

- I can say goodbye to them in private ? This is the last thing I ask to you. Consider it a small favor to your former enemy.

Sengoku thought for a moment, then notifying the three kids clinging to Rayleigh, he could only sigh. Sengoku did not want any incident. For, this he gave a moment to Rayleigh with kids.

Rayleigh led them a little away.

He blesses the fact that he came without Garp. The dld D. would have be more complicated to sow in the jungle of the island, since he had to know it as well as Rayleigh had learned to know... if not better. He crouched in front of the boys, turning his back to Sengoku.

- I would have wanted to spends a little more time together, but I believe that Sengoku doesn't want that to happen. So listen to me carefully... I 'm leaving. I 'm not telling you where, so nobody will bother you to know where I could be in hiding. You know where to find me when you will take to the sea. Whether you'll be pirate or revolutionary, you have to go through the Grand Line. Crocus, at the Phare, will give you something from me. A late birthday gift. He will also tell you where you can find me. I just ask one thing from you... do not take to the sea before the age of seventeen, and always be free in what you do. Your future choices have no importance to me, even if you have to give up your dreams, I will always be proud of you, if you make this decision without regret and freely. You will always be my boys, and I leave you with regret at the hands of the villagers. Promise me to be free and without regrets. Smiling until the end, and never giving up.

- Are you going to let them take you to Impel Down, Ji-chan? Ace asked, worried.

- No, Ace. The Mei-Ô will fight until the end. Now that I am no longer there, it's your mission to watch over your brothers. You're the eldest, so it's up to you to be an example for them. I hope we'll meet again. Do not worry for me, everything will be fine, all will be alright.

He took all the three in his arms, cannot help a few tears flowing. He would miss them.

- I love you, my boys. Continue to train to become stronger each day. To get closer every day a bit more of your dreams. Okay ? Rayleigh murmured. Oh, and Ace... Luffy... use the little power that goes with the D. after careful consideration, okay ?

The boys nodded.

- So , it's time for the Mei-Ô to take his leave. Thank for me everyone for the wonderful years I spent here... and when I say everyone, your Jiji is included, Rayleigh said rising, a slightly sad smile on his lips.

- Ja na Ji-chan, said the three kids.

And they parted, leaving a passage for Rayleigh to ran away, right on the jungle. Sengoku swore and started the pursuit.

Sabo pressed Luffy against him, trying to comfort him.  
He knew Rayleigh for less time than the D. brothers, but he changed his life, a miracle.

- Come on, Ace said.

He clenched his fists to try to hide the fact that he was hurt by this sudden departure. He did his best to stay strong, giving the example to Luffy. Rayleigh was right. Ace was the eldest Now they were only three of them it would be Ace to take upon himself their daily lives, even if the village helped them.

They went to the bar of Makino. The whole village was there, talking about why the coming of Sengoku mean.

Ace went on a table and cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone.

- I have a message from Ji-chan, he said. He thanks you all for the wonderful years he spent here. Sengoku no longer wants him to stay here, so he left. As the eldest of my siblings, I want to thank you for ignoring the threat that the presence of Luffy, combined with mine, represent for the island. Thank you for having allowed us to live peacefully all these years... when you would have win lots of thing by giving us to the Marine.

Ace bowed, biting a lip to not tremble with emotion.

- Silver and Makino did a good job teaching you manners, a villager commented with a smile.

- Welcoming Silver-san among us was a pleasure, and we couldn't sell an old man and two children to the authorities with a clear conscience, when they do nothing wrong, Makino said with a big smile.

- I must admit he was well integrated into the village, and had caused no problems, muttered Woop. I think I will even miss him a little, but that's life. Meanwhile you, I forbid you to do anything that will cause trouble for the village !

- We do not intend to give up our dreams, Sabo said with a huge smile.

Everyone laughed, except Woop.

- Be strong, boys, you are not alone, told them a woman.

The three young nodded.


	7. Your opinion on the futur ?

**Well, it seems that I could finish this chapter for today, so, it's cool.**

**I would like to say that for the next chapters, an ****_expert_**** will do the translation so...**

**For this chapter, I would like to said that... I can... not be shocking, but... I know some person though that what I did to Ace was a little disturbing. So, if you don't like, well, I can't help you ! (Raise their hand those you read the Warning !)**

**I would like to thanking you of following this story, and tell to you that it's not because I'm not english and write it like martian, that I don't understand it, so DO not hesitate to live reviews !**

**Well now, happy reading :D**

* * *

Luffy and Sabo had been eagerly awaiting the return of Ace from his visit to Goa.

It was the D-Day for the eldest of three brothers.

Ace had celebrat his seventeen birthday in the morning, with the whole village. The party was great and everyone couldn't help but laugh when the party boy had fallen asleep, face on his plate... to wake up with lots of cream on his face, with a touch of whipped cream and chocolate. Then, with the money he earned by working more or less legally, where he coul, Ace had bought a reasonable sized boat to to take off to the sea, and had equipped it for his journey.

And then, just before leaving the island, he had left for going to tattoo something (which he had said nothing about, it was a surprise), with what remained of the money.

Makino looked up from the newspaper when Ace came into the bar.

Under his more than provocative orange cowboy hat, the teenager wore a huge smile. His arms, (usually naked, with the fact that his yellow shirt was sleeveless) were bandaged, showing where he was tattooed.

- So ? Let see ! Let see ! Let see ! Luffy exclaimed, moving restlessly in his chair excitedly.

Ace had an even bigger smile, and under the curious gaze of customers and the ones of his brothers, he took off his bandages. On his left biceps spread out his name, although that between the A and the C, there was a S crossed, like Sabo's signature. On his right elbow, the letter L in the same style of calligraphy was seen, adorned with a straw hat.

The meaning was clear as day.

- This way, you will never be far from me! merely said Ace with a huge smile.

- I'll do this, too ! Luffy announced.

- Yeah, me too, laughed Sabo.

Ace chuckled, and arranged his backpack on his shoulder.

- It's time for me to set sail, he said. If I stay too long here, the Jiji will come and stop me. If we meet again in some time, Sab', I will give you a copy of my logbook, that way you can write the stories you dream from this.

His brothers stand up and accompanied him to the port.

Soon it was the whole village who met here to say goodbye to him.

- You don't want to stay, Ace ? asked a man.

- Ooooh no, otherwise I'll end up going crazy with this lifestyle too quiet for my taste, and you will be it with me. As said Ji-chan, no one can resist of the call of the black flag, and the D. belongs to the Grand Line, Ace chuckled.

- You'll give us a bad reputation, kid, scolded Woop.

- I am _Gol_ D. Ace, the Kaizoku Oji... your reputation is already set, and I save it using the name of my mother.

- Ace-kun has a point ! Makino chuckled.

- Sab'! I entrust Lu' to your car until you go join his fuckin' sperm donor. If he intent to approach Lu', made him understand that I'll turn him in BBQ ! Ace said.

Sabo had a fierce smile.

- Don't worry about it ! he assured.

- Ace ! called Luffy, very seriously.

Ola, what kind of crap will say his little brother the day when Ace finally set sail !?

- It's not because you're leaving three years before me, that you'll have more chance to get your hands on the One Piece ! I will be the Kaizoku-Ou ! You'll have to settle for the title Kaizoku Oji ! Luffy announced with a huge smile.

Ace chuckled and nodded.

- We'll see about it, Lu' ! I'll wait in the Shin Sekai to kick your ass ! Well... Goodbye everyone, and thank you again for everything you have done for me and my brothers!

- We'll miss you, Ace! saidd the villagers.

"You too," thought Ace.

He pushed his small boat out to sea, and took the oars to get away.

The separation was painful. He loved this village, as quiet as it was... he loved these evenings in the Grey Terminal, chatting with old pirates... he loved above all these precious and magicals moments of happiness from his life with his brothers.

Sometimes he wondered what he would have become without all that... but the thought depressed him so much that he drove awy quickly his thoughts, each time.

- Ji-chan... Otousan... I took off to my dreams and to the world I belong to... Ace murmured looking at the sky.

* * *

Be a D. could be good sometimes.

Especially when you want to play two roles, two lives, and do not get caught.

After all, who would have thought that a D. in all the craziness they reserved, are able to change completely their sex without any worries !

Learning about it, and most importantly, be able to do it at will, it was not easy, and his pride had suffer enough from it (like when Sabo had asked him for his sixteen birthday, if he didn't want some sexy garnements as birthday gift, or though that it was funny offering to him and Luffy sanitary napkins).

But for what had planned Ace, it suited him extremely _good_.

Garp will certainly understand what really was happening, and Sengoku will have to speak to the old man to understand, if he was not aware for that small particularity... but for the rest of the world... it would be a _delight_ to see them worried and panicking, plagued by fear, suspicion and hartred, without having to worry for his cover.

The first stop was the beginning of Ace of unleashing ...

* * *

The bar was quiet.

Not many customers. Some young peoples, but more importantly, a lot of adults.

What stood out was _this_ girl, a teenager wearing a long black coat with cow boy hat of the same color. She was an unknown to the city.

And she wreaked havoc with a simple question:

- Na... what it would be like if Gol D. Roger had a child ?

She said that sipping a glass of beer... Was she at least major to drink alcohol?

Soon, comments rang out, uttering nonsense about a potential child, and the treatment he deserves. As there was a marine in the group, the level of horror went up quickly.

The mysterious client did not flinch. Her fists clenched slightly, showing that she was doing her best to keep her calm.

What was surprising was that a youth rose from his table and struck his fist on the table and shouted :

- ENOUGH!

The client turned to the room, his face still hidden under his hat, just to watch, without saying a word as the silence fell on the bar.

All eyes were on the young man who had shouted.

- Why should a fuckin' _child_ would have to pay for his father ? He's for nothing about what Gold Roger did in his life ! And seriously, I would admire what kid ! The courage to live against all the fuckin' idiots in yer kind that spit in his face because of something against which he can't do anyhing !

The mysterious client rose, smiling. She walked to the door, and turned to the room.

- People are not that stupid, finally... she noticed with a smile. I'm _Gol_ _D._ _Ann_, _daughter_ of Gol D. Roger... and _fuck_ you, all of you who are spiting in my face ! Duuuh !

She pulled out her tongue, casting the room in amazement.

And with a laugh, the client run away.

Ace had just found his method of recruitment !

* * *

A little later, after transforming once again on a young man in all his manhood, he met the guy who had defended him in the bar, while he was a woman.

And he robbed his purse.

- Oi ! Give me that ! shouted his victim.

Ace laughed and sterred his target in the streets, to be away from the public. There, alone with the young, he stopped his run and gave him back the purse.

- Why did you give me back it ? wondered the guy receiving his purse into his hands.

- Something tells me that you know how to fight, and I know you got balls... Is the crazy pirate life interesting you ?! Ace offered with a huge smile.

- What ?!

- I'm Ace. Portgas D. Ace. I'm forming a crew to go to the Grand Line to become the most powerful man of the oceans. What do you think about coming with me ?

* * *

And this kind of scenario was repeated on many island, more or less within the same lines, so soon, Ace found himself with two bounty on his head, even before reaching Loguetown : Portgas D. Ace forty-five million of berry and Gol D. Ann three hundred million of berry.

Ace was certain that somewhere in the Grand Line, Rayleigh and Shanks were rolling on the floor laughing _hard_, and Garp (and maybe Sengoku) was choking on his disgusting mainre coffee.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Shin Sekai_

* * *

A peaceful day on the Moby Dick...

Thatch, in the kitchen, was not doing any joke (for now).

We could therefore expect a moment of respite from this hellish sea... but nothing is ever certain in the Grand Line.

It's for this, that everyone was _half_ surprised when it could be heard Marco, a legend of calm and selfcontrol, swear profusely and cross the deck like a rocket, to their captain.

- Well, what it is, Marco ? asked Shirohige.

Marco took his breath for a moment, then straightened up.

- We have two more _D_., off in the sea, yoi ...

Shirohige, nearly choked on his sake, which worried the nurses.

Hell will strike on everyone ! The world will go crazy ! Teach was more than reasonable for a D. so, Newgate had to worry just about Garp ... but well, two D. that appear, like this...

- This is not everything, Oyaji, Marco said.

And he brandished a wanted poster in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

'The demonic offspring of Gol D. Roger : Truth or very bad joke' said the papers, showing a picture of a girl with long black hair, her face almost hidden under her hat, leaving only to see a smile that could only shout her D.'s blood loud and clear.

- Is this a joke ? Newgate asked, surprised that was something really rare.

- No clue, Oyaji, Marco confessed. But Sengoku's taking the threat seriously, since he had put three hundred million berry on her head from the start, yoi.

- Gurarararara ! Marco ! Ask Thatch to prepare us a feast!

- What are we celebrating ?

- The fact that Roger is not so silly as it seems, since he managed to have a child ! This kid is the mirror of her father ! Gurararara !

* * *

- Why are you smiling, Sensho ? asked one of the Spades' Kaizoku, seeing a smug smile on the lips of Ace, as he read the newspaper.

- Not much ... Ace replied. I smiled, looking at the human stupidity spreading on paper.

He noticed in the distance the harbor of Loguetown. They would be soon there.

- We have to prepare stop here, he said, rising from the barrel on which he was sitting.

And his men were began to prepare all under the silencious order.

Ace had earned their respect in a lot of fights, which, putting them together, gave him his bounty of forty-five millions.

The highest of all East Blue ! He could be proud of this !

They anchored in port, and Ace gave his second the mission to take some men to pick some stuff. And woe to those who tried to take his share in the money assigned to this task ! Ace would not let this go. All knew is was a formidable fighter, and no one wanted to see what it was like to make him angry !

Ace made his way to the execution site during this time.

It was cold this day, so not many people were out. Nobody to disturb his day. He will have a peacefull moment, facing the place where his father died.

The young man went to the scaffold, unchanged since the day he came here for the first time with Rayleigh.

His Ji-chan told him so much about his father that Ace coul saw him perfectly clear, on the scaffold, watching him.

- Otousan... what do you think of the future to the one you gave your place ? I hope you're satisfied. I do not have much fame, but believe me, I will go as far as I can, while I have the strength to fight my way to the top. I'm spreading my wings ... Will you give me your blessing?

Roger laughed and with a smile, looked Ace with an expression filled with pride.

- _Go after your dreams and be free, Ace ! I'm proud of you, my son ! I give you my blessing ! Make yourself a name in the Grand Line !_

Ace closed his eyes, smiled and bowed his head.

- Arigatou... he whispered.

He turned away to going back to his ship, with his _Haki_ warning him of the presence of some marines in the area, including one in particular, that he crossed.

The man smoked two cigars at once.

He look ferocious with his white hair and fur jacket that was showing off his faith in Justice, seing what was mark on his back.

Ace's logia had a strange reaction in him, letting him believe that the marine should maybe have a complementary akuma no mi, or very close to his.

- You're not cold to go out like this ? he asked to Ace.

- Shihihihi ! I'm never cold ! Na, what's yer grade ? Ace laughed.

- Taisa, why Gakki?

Ace thought for a moment, hesitating a little, then said with a feral grin :

- If you have, one day, Monkey D. Garp, online, said hello to him from me !

- And who are you ?

- Portgas D. Ace ! Ja na, Taisa !

Ace went whistling back to his ship.

It was not until two hours after he left with his crew, that Smoker received a bounty from this same young man and couldn't help but swear thinking of the prey he had let escape.

* * *

Rayleigh had warned him about the visit.

And he knew about D's hermaphroditism to have been the ship's doctor of Roger.

For this, Crocus was not too surprised to see a girl wearing the name of his late captain, in the newspapers, while Rayleigh told him that it was a boy, the descendant of Roger.

What surprised Crocus, however, it was when the teenager in question come at Reverse Mountain, the doctor did not expect him to looks so much like Roger! Less the freckles, and he could see again his captain in his youth, just in front of me.

Ace had stood a moment with his men on shore, watching sadly the huge whale hurting itself again and again, bumping its head against the Red Line. The young captain eventually turn to Crocus whose jaw dropped in surprise at seeing his face.

- Euuuh ... konnichiwa, grettedd Ace scratching his neck pretty embarrassed.

- Goodness ... Silver had warned me for the resemblance, but there ... Crocus said. Portgas D. Ace, I guess ?

- Myself. Crocus-san, former ship's doctor of Gol D. Roger, I presume?

This time it was the turn of Ace's men to be surprised. Two things : This man was really a former member of the crew of Gol D. Roger ? How the hell did Ace know that ?

Oh, and third thing : like who Ace looks like for this old man wear this kind of face ?

- Indeed. Pleased to meet you, young man, said Crocus.

And they exchanged a handshake.

- One moment, I was asked to give you something, when you'll be here. I'll get it, said Crocus.

Ace nodded and sat on the railing of his new ship, larger than the fishing boat with which he took off.

- How do you know that he was a man of Kaizoku-Ou ? asked the second of Ace.

- The answer is simple, but I expect to see a certain person who had help in doing what I am today, before answering ! Ace announced happily.

- You are very mysterious, Sensho ...

- Shihihihihi !

Crocus returned from the laceighthouse with a small package in his hand.

The late birthday gift that had heard about from Rayleigh, before he fleed.

Ace unwrapped it and found himself with a log pose laying in his hands. On the wooden bracelet, he saw an engraved message.

'Do not forget to be free and happy. Your godfather who loves you. S.R. '

Silver Rayleigh

Ace smiled and put the log on his wrist, touched by the gift.

- You know where I can find this S.R. that had left this to me? Ace asked.

- Shabaody. It'll always surprised me that he had the courage to raise a D. ! Crocus commented.

- _Two_ D. ! In three years, the second will set sail !

- Ooooh Goodness... the Grand Line will become a real madhouse... Well, when you will be at Shabaody, greet Silver for me, will you.

- I will do it.

* * *

**Ace : Well, 'cause Zialema is not disponible now, 'cause I just finish to turn her in BBQ, thank you for your support against this crazy chick !**


	8. Phoenix vs Hiken

**Good evening, everyone !**

**Sorry about the wait, my translator got some stuff to do, so...**

**Well, here is the chapter, enjoy it, and don't forget the reviews !**

* * *

- Senshôôôôô... called Ace's second in command, shaking him.

Ace kept on lying on his boat's floor like a starfish, sleeping and drooling happily.

- Mattaku... How are we wakin' him up ? grumbled another pirate. It isn't convenient when he has narcolepsy crises at times like these.

- Move on ! said the ship's doctor, reaching them with a bucket of sea water.

And he poured it on Ace, who woke up with a start from his attack.

He blinked his eyes, not really woken up, water dripping everywhere. He lifted his head and looked at his men in a silent question.

- The Marines. We're gettin' ready to fight but the Chûjo who wants to attack us, he wants to talk with you, senshô, explained the second in command. He talked to us through a megaphone.

Ace rose up and fixed his hat, quite surprised. Why the hell would the Marine want to talk with him ? To make him feel bad for refusing to join the Shichibukai ? Ace's second pointed east and Ace got closer to the edge of the ship. All color drained from his face when he saw the Marine's ship.

Oh oh...

Bad news. Very bad news.

- We're not fighting... We leave, and fast, he whispered, his voice slightly trembling.

- Why, Ace-senshô ? asked one of his men. We always fight the Marines !

«Jii-chan here ! Jii-chan here ! Ace, I know you are there, answer me ! » howled Garp with a megaphone from his ship.

- Because before us, it's Genkotsu no Garp, my dear jiji ! hissed Ace, trying to keep his calm and not to shiver.

He turned toward his men and yelled :

- What are you waiting for !? For him to send you to the scaffold, like he did with Roger !? We're getting the hell out of here before he catches up with us !

His scream whipped them awake and the crew moved to get some speed. They looked like a swarming hive.

« Stop your ship, Ace ! » commanded Garp.

- NO WAY ! bellowed Ace to the old Marine, so he could hear.

« You asked for it ! You stop now by yourself or I'll make you ! »

Ace showed the finger as an answer.

As a result, cannonballs flew toward them at meteor speed. Ace managed to make it fly back by coating his leg with as much Haki as possible and shooting in it.

- We leave ! he shouted to his men without showing his back to Garp.

He tried his best to reject the cannonballs that were starting to rain on the ship. However, because the pirates' ship was smaller, they soon managed to lose the old man and his battle ship. Then, Ace let himself fall on the floor like a starfish, wheezing. His legs were hurting even with his logia fruit.

- Guys... Next time we see _this_ Marine, we don't fight. We just take off, alright ?... This guy is more than crazy, got it ? breathed out Ace.

- Hai, senshô... his men sighed.

- Family problems ? his second teased gently while sitting next to him.

- No. Just with him... If I had listened to him, I would still be home, training to become a Marine. Something that I seriously didn't want to do. I hope that we'll soon reach Shabaody…

- Question, Ace-senshô...

- Hmmm ?

- Are you serious when you're sayin' that you want to track down two Yonkou when we'll be in the Shin Sekai ?

- Shanks and Shirohige ? Yep, I'm serious !

- But, they are strong... It's suicidal...

- If you're shitting your pants while thinking of fighting a Yonkou, I can leave you on Shabaody, ya know ?

- I'm not shitting my pants ! I'm just sayin' that it isn't just some low graded pirates we're going to face off with. I'm ready to follow you to Raftell, senshô !

Ace grinned widely and raised an arm. His second got to his feet and helped his captain do the same.

- Shanks isn't an enemy, said Ace. About Shirohige, we'll see what happens ! Shihihihi !

- That's what I like 'bout you, senshô… Nothing fazes you and you don't worry about the consequences !

Someone whistled.

- Patrick ! Come here ! Your big crush did something again ! called a pirate, showing the newspaper.

The second in command dashed to see what it was about.

That was the downside of Ace's friendship with his second… Patrick fancied Gol D. Ann. And Ace didn't want to tell him that they were one and the same person. And he didn't feel the same way.

- Punching Tenryubitos in Water Seven, really ! She isn't afraid of anything, it's not Roger's daughter for nothin' ! said another pirate.

Ace sighed and sat up in a corner to fold up a rope that was lying around. He was truly proud of the right he gave to this guy. He shouldn't have walked on a kid in front of him, just because he crossed his path !

* * *

Rayleigh scrolled at loosing for the umpteenth time at poker.

He would have debts again. And as he would have to sell himself as a slave before fleeing to pay up his debt, he would surely miss Ace. Something he didn't want to see happen, truly.

After all this time without his boys, Rayleigh would cut his two arms to see them again, to look at what they had become. To see if they were happy. And while the oldest was probably on his way to Shabaody, he had to fall for his weakness of gambling, and be deep in debt !

Roger had told him billions of times that he was unlucky when gambling, poker included !

- So, you're giving up, Silver? asked one of his opponent.

The pub's door opened and closed again, and someone came toward them while Rayleigh was thinking hard about what he should do.

- If you please, I will take his place, said a familiar voice in Rayleigh's ear.

A warm hand settled on his shoulder, and the old pirate looked up at the newcomer before roaring with laugher.

- It seems like Rayleigh did his time, we can write him off, his head just shut down, sighed another player, putting his cards down to drink his beer.

- I'm giving my place to my godson, said Rayleigh while rising.

Ace sat on his godfather's chair, smiling broadly.

Benn taught him poker when he was a kid, and he was the best at cheating. He would get Rayleigh out of this mess for sure !

- Aren't you a supernova ? asked one of the men sited at the table.

- Hiken no Ace, three hundred million berries ! Shall we start ?! said Ace with a wide smile.

* * *

_A few plays, more or less within the rules, were enough to gain the necessary sum to put Rayleigh in the clear, who couldn't help but watch his godson's win with a grin on his face._

* * *

Rayleigh hugged Ace, happy to see him again.

- You've grown, it's incredible, commented Rayleigh, after letting him go, to better see him.

- You haven't changed, Ji-chan ! laughed Ace, happy to see his godfather too.

- And what did I tell you about changing sex, Ace ?

- To really think before using this power ! But it gave me an effective recruitment method ! And also, it's funny how they are all panicked ! Aaaaah ! Roger's daughter is here ! Take cover !

Ace bursted out laughing, making his godfather sigh, exasperated.

- I don't doubt it... where are your men ?

- I told them they were free until tonight, while I went in search for you. None of them got it that Gol D. Ann and Portgas D. Ace are the two faces of the same coin.

Ace had lowered his voice while telling the last point, to be sure that no one other than Rayleigh heard him.

- Well, if your men don't expect you before tonight, you can celebrate your eighteenth birthday ahead of time with your old uncle ! said Rayleigh with a big smile.

Ace couldn't help but laugh.

- Na, Ji-chan ! I went to Loguetown, like promised, to have your captain's blessing, informed Ace. Oh, and on the way from Water Seven to here, I ran into the Jiji !

- He didn't bother you too much ?

Ace shuddered, making Rayleigh laugh. He could clearly see what Garp did...

- So, what will you do, once in the Shin Sekai ? You go straight for the One Piece or you plan on making some stops before ? asked Raylight, wrapping an arm around one of his godson's shoulder.

- I will go see Shanks-nii-san, to have some news. Then, I will go after the head of the strongest man on the seas, the one closest to the One Piece !

- Shirohige ? He doesn't care about it.

- Ji-chan... I want to surpass my father.

It was a simple sentence, but what it implied was clear.

Roger wasn't in this world anymore for Ace to face him, for him to say that, 'yes, I won against my father and I reached my goal'.

Rayleigh wasn't as strong as Roger. He was not him. If he were to fight against Ace, all he could have would be the satisfaction of beating up the old man that taught him how to fight. That is to say, none.

However, even with his old age, Shirohige was still a formidable opponent. A legendary man that could compete with Roger. Fighting him would mean for Ace to be as close as possible from his target.

He was a D.

The D. didn't just play in the playground.

The D. would play in the big league, even if he would get trashed beyond recognition !

Rayleigh could only pray that Newgate would leave his kamikaze boy alive…

If Ace could survive and understand the difference in level would be great, even if the chances of that occurring were low. Not only for his survival, but also for him to understand that he couldn't stand a chance.

* * *

They finally reached a small bar at the top of a hill.

- Before running to the Shin Sekai, Ann will make a brief appearance. Where do you suggest ? happily asked Ace.

- It depends on who you want to rouse, he sighed.

Even if he detained his godson, he would manage to do what he wants to. He knew him too well. Then, he should just give him his blessing…

- I would like to make the Jiji and Sengoku furious. That's why I'm doing that…

- I will escort you to a marine base on Shabaody later, if you wish so… By the way, how is Luffy ? I got news from Sabo. He was able to reach Dragon. It's time for him to show his value, said Rayleigh conversationally.

- I'm glad to know that Sab' managed to find the Revolutionaries !

Rayleigh opened the door while Ace told him the last stupid things he did with his brothers before leaving Dawn.

- Welcome back, Rayleigh ! Ala, what a charming young man ! He looks just like his father ! said the woman behind the counter.

Ace stood speechless.

He pointed the woman with his finger, and, with a provocative smile, looked at Rayleigh who had a bad feeling.

- You could have invited us to the marriage, seriously, Ji-chan...

Silver sighed.

He saw that coming. And Shakky just laughed, it wasn't helping !

- Itaï ! said Ace as he was hit behind his head.

He removed his hat to massage the part that was hit by the Haki coated slap, slightly pouting.

- Shakky, I don't need to present you my dear and idiotic godson Portgas D. Ace... Rayleigh sighed. Ace, Shakky is a former pirate. She had the pleasure to fight against your grand-father. And no, I'm not married. A womanizer like me, getting married ? That would be the day !

Ace bowed and smiled to Shakky, and put his hat back. The woman gave him his salute back with a mysterious smile.

- You give us something to drink ? No alcohol for the kid… said Rayleigh, pushing Ace toward a chair at the counter. He is underage.

- Oi, Ji-chan ! Firstly, since when do you bother with the law ? Secondly, I'll be of age in two weeks. And thirdly, I have a good stock of alcohol on my ship, so it's not because you are prohibiting me from drinking here, that it'll change something ! he grumbled.

Rayleigh got behind the counter and went through a door. He went back later with a sport bag which he put near Ace, and then took some papers that he put on the counter.

- Here are your papers, young man. I had them in my pockets when I left. Luffy's too. Since Makino-san is Sabo's guardian, she has his. However, you will see black on white that you have the South Blue nationality. Yet, the legislation there says that the legal age is twenty one, like in West Blue, Unlike East Blue and North Blue, where it's eighteen, said Rayleigh.

Ace swore.

Impossible ! He was the eldest ! And yet, his brothers would be of age before him ! It was unfair ! A plot ! A conspiracy !

- It's not that big of a deal, and we should celebrate the new coming in the Shin Sekai of someone that will leave his mark on this world, whether we are pirates, marines, revolutionaries or civilian, Shakky smiled.

Ace did his dog eyes, so that she would convince Rayleigh in letting him drink some alcohol.

- And, how can you tell no to someone making those eyes ?! the woman added with a small laugh.

- You can do so. I'm the living proof, said Rayleigh. Ace, do you want your presents now, or will you open them on the D-Day ?

- Now ! Oiiiii ! It's a present from you ! It would have little point to open them without you being here ! Ace took offence. I will already be on Gyojin Island, if I find a guy to do the coating, when I will hit eighteen.

- I will take care of the coating, Ace. I'm not letting your life in the hands of someone else. Shakky, what do you propose ?

- Champagne for this occasion, offered Shakky.

Rayleigh rolled his eyes and the woman went to find a bottle in the fridge.

- Take the glasses out, instead of complaining, she said.

Rayleigh dragged his feet to a cupboard to take out three glasses for the champagne and came back. Shakky opened the bottle and poured the alcohol.

- A early happy birthday to the pirate prodigy ! said the woman, raising her glass.

- Kanpai ! said the two men, doing the same as her.

And they clinked their glasses.

Ace drank a mouthful and put his glass back. He took his papers and put them in his backpack, while Rayleigh rummaged in his sportbag to take out two jewel boxes.

- This one, it's from your parents Ace. Before coming here, I made a detour by Baterilla and I found it in your mother's possessions. I think they would have wanted you to have it, explained Rayleigh, putting one of the boxes on the counter.

Ace took it and opened it, unveiling a silver locket. In opening it, he couldn't help but smile when he saw his parents' portrait inside, smiling to him. He closed it and brought the jewel to his heart.

- Arigatou, Ji-chan, he whispered, moved.

- Well, I don't know if it will go with your necklace and its red pearls… answered Rayleigh.

- Never mind it ! I don't care if it goes well together.

Ace immediately put on the locket with Shakky's help.

Rayleigh gave him the other box and this time… It was a golden necklace, with as a pendant, a phalanx sized playing card. The Ace of Spade.

Ace bursted out laughing. Really, this card would follow him everywhere !

- The Golden Ace of Spade, for the Golden Prince, breathed out Shakky, smiling enigmatically.

The two men looked at her, bewildered. But she just took the jewel from Ace's hands to put it around his neck. No other explanation. The men shared a look, but didn't say anything. It was Shakky after all.

- And here… Your last present, Rayleigh said.

And he took out of the bag… a plush toy. A stuffed tiger. Perfectly sized for Ace's bag.

Ace couldn't take it and bursted into laugher, hitting the counter with his fist. Rayleigh laughed too.

- You and you brother got on my nerves with your tiger… Now you have it… he said.

- And I'm keeping it ! Ahahahaha ! Lu' will have one too ?! Ace giggled while he took the tiger.

- Yes ! assured Rayleigh with a small laugh.

Ace look at the tiger for a while, then, like a kid, he hugged it with a broad smile.

- I understand why you left him with regret, Ray-chan, said Shakky with a tender smile on seeing this display.

- And it's just a glimpse, Rayleigh whispered.

He made the young pirate's hat fall on his back, and kissed his forehead.

- Early happy birthday, my boy, Rayleigh said.

- Thanks, Ji-chan, Ace answered.

Shakky rummaged through her décolleté, surprising Ace, and finally took out a Vivre Card.

- A one-armed Yonkou asked to divide his Vivre Card in three parts, and to give them to three brothers from Dawn Island. Here is your part, Portgas-chan, she said.

Ace thanked her, taking it and putting it in his elbow pad.

- You are going to show me your boat, or do you prefer to annoy the marines first ? enquired Rayleigh, finishing his glass of champagne.

Ace did the same.

- You can change behind this door, said Shakky, showing the door behind her.

- I'll be back, Ji-chan, said Ace, taking his bag.

Rayleigh sighed, poured himself another glass and sat to wait for Ace.

* * *

Ace went through the door and stripped immediately.

He then stretched, as if he wanted to touch the ceiling, and closed his eyes. He slowed down his breath, feeling his body fast changing and slightly itching.

When he relaxed his arms, Portgas D. Ace left his place for Gol D. Ann.

A young lady, hair as dark as her father's and as long, soft and curly as her mother's. She tied her long hair with a scrunchy that was at her wrist. A woman with nice curves, without being provoking, a fine but muscled figure, shaped through hard work and fighting.

She clothed herself rapidly, using for the occasion women underwear, and put her trunks inside the bag. She then put on her coat and black hat, leaving the orange one in the bag. The orange color was Ace's, not Ann's.

Once ready, she went out, her bag on her shoulder, ready to annoy the Marine.

- Will I hurt you if I say that you make a beautiful lady, Ace ? asked Rayleigh with a lopsided smile.

- No ! You would need more than that to hurt me ! Ann laughed.

* * *

Patrick came back, hands in his pockets.

Once again, the mysterious and enchanting daughter of Roger slipped through his fingers.

He saw her from afar, playing with the marines, like a kitten in a mice nest.

When he had wanted to help her, she disappeared, leaving only the echo of her laugh behind her.

And nothing else.

Then, Patrick heard someone whistling a song on his captain's boat.

Unknown voice. It's bad !

Patrick brought out his guns and went onboard.

He found an old man, armed with a brush, doing who knows what with it on the ship.

- What the hell are ya doin' here, Jiji !? Didn't you see that it's a pirate's ship?! Patrick asked.

He took aim at the old man who straightened up, eyebrows rising in surprise.

And he smiled to the pirate.

- You made a good choice, he has a good level indeed, said the old man to someone the pirate couldn't see.

- What did I tell you, Ji-chan ! Ace laughed, behind Patrick.

Patrick was surprised to see Ace signaling him to put his guns back.

- He's with me, so don't worry. Thanks to him, we will be able to go under the Red Line, Ace explained with his trademark smile.

- I don't trust this guy, he grumbled.

- Ooooh, you're hurting me man ! Ace said in a schmaltzy way.

- Ace, this guy will go far if he doesn't trust anybody, smiled the aged man. You found him in East Blue ?

- Yep ! And people say that it's the weakest of the four oceans !

- Ace-senshô, where did you find this guy ? Patrick asked.

- He raised me and taught me a lot of what I know, Ace answered with pride. My dear Ji-chan !

- In fact, I'm Ace and his little brother Luffy's guardian. But, I was a well know criminal once upon a time, so I was unable to keep on enjoying happy days with our little family, Rayleigh sighed in sadness.

He held out his hand to Patrick.

- I'm Silver Rayleigh.

Then, his jaw dropped to the floor.

Uso ! The Mei-Ô !?

He looked at Ace who had a Cheshire cat like smile on his face.

He knew this smile...

- Let's recapitulate... Senshô... your grandfather is the one that brought Gol D. Roger to the scaffold, said Patrick, massaging his temples.

Ace seemed like having one hell of a crazy family.

- No. He's pretending to be my grandfather. It's only an old man that pisses me off. And he has dropped me from a cliff more than once, pretending to make me a future Marine's Taîshô, Ace rectified.

- It's still thanks to him that we could live in peace for fourteen years, and he loves you as his grandson, in his own way. It's a D., you should understand him, pointed out Rayleigh, getting back to his work.

- The fact that he is a D. doesn't allow me to understand him ! Ace grumbled. Next, Gol D. Roger wasn't caught. He gave himself to the Marine.

- Why did he do that ? He had everything ! Patrick exclaimed.

- He was dying. A severe illness. Incurable. But he had a strong will, and when you listened to him, you could only follow, Rayleigh explained wistfully.

That, Patrick knew. It was just like Ace. When you listened to him, you dreamed with him, you wanted to follow the crazy path he always chose to take on a whim.

- And finally, yes, the Mei-Ô really is my godfather. Don't ask me who my parents are. That is a secret I'm not letting out until I reach the top, or in dire case, Ace said.

- Roger that, Senshô ! assured the second in command, making Rayleigh laugh.

* * *

Marco stood in the branches without letting himself known, thinking.

He searched in his bag and took out Roger's daughter's wanted poster, and the one from the rising pirate who intrigued his captain : Portgas D. Ace.

When looking closer, the Phoenix knew why his Haki didn't perceive them as different individuals.

They looked too much like each other to be two different persons…

Marco got the same morning on Shabaody Island, sent on a mission by his captain to take care of a small problem… Nothing that should take too much time, especially for Marco who soared through the sky, faster than any ship thank to his precious wings.

That's when he saw the young Ace from the sky. He was getting inside a bar that he knew was owned by Shakky. And he got along very well with the Mei-Ô, seeing how Marco's old rival acted with the kid.

It had captivated the Phoenix, who then landed on a branch.

About one hour later, Rayleigh walked out, with a girl this time. Roger's daughter. And yet, from what his Haki told him, it was the same person as the young man who entered previously !

Akuma no mi ?

No, reports on Ace said that he was a logia, but nothing else. And last he noticed, logia users didn't change sex as fast as they changed their shirts… Marco didn't want to imagine the three Marine admirals as women… He didn't want to have nightmares.

Nonetheless, it stayed an enigma.

Here, on his perch, he knew that both Rayleigh and the kid felt his presence. But it didn't deter him from his spying.

His sharp gaze followed them to the Marine base that the young man… Or the young woman at that time, had ravaged. Then, it followed her to the Spade Kaizoku's ship. There, after showing Rayleigh around, the enigma that was this individual with an ambiguous identity disappeared inside a cabin. She then came back as a man. A charming young man by the way !

« Too young for you » Marco berated himself mentally.

Furthermore, they would be enemies without a doubt when the kid reached the Shin Sekai.

But Marco couldn't help himself...

What were the pirates if not dreamers ?!

He had the right to dream of being with the kid…

And that made the Phoenix smile painfully.

* * *

Patience was not Ace's forte.

That, everyone could tell.

It was a fact, Ace was a D.

So, this spy he perceived with his Haki was starting to grate on his nerves… totally. But he was strong. Not on the level of the first part of the Grand Line, and that was intriguing.

Oh, Ace had waited for Rayleigh's departure, before letting his irritation be known. His godfather had told him not to fight because Ann already did too much. But Ace wasn't a D. for nothing. When provoked, he didn't pass on it.

And this spy was a challenge, as he was probably as strong as Rayleigh. Or even more so.

That's why; Ace swallowed one last mouthfull of his dinner and stood up.

The challenge was worth being taken up !

- Sirs, I'm coming back, said Ace, fixing his hat.

He put down his mug near his empty plate, and left the table, followed by the gaze of his intrigued crew.

- I'm going to fight. It will probably be large, so don't come close. It has been a long time since I last fought at full power, warned Ace.

His crew gazed him with wide eyes, which made him laugh with his provoking smile.

- You think that after being trained by Monkey D. Garp et Silver Rayleigh together, I was no stronger than what you saw ?! In that case, let me impress you but watch out ! he snickered.

And he left the kitchen, stretching.

Outside, he felt the spy, high in the grove where Ace had dropped his anchor.

Seeing how high the tree was, this man was exceptional, to take perch there.

Ace left his ship and went under the branch that was used as a perch. It was approximately twenty meter high, or even more.

Let's see what a small exhibition of Conqueror's Haki will do… If the opponent was acceptable, he wouldn't fall from the tree and would get the young man's message.

* * *

Marco felt the hairs on his arms stand up when a wave of Haki surged in his direction. He withstood it, a lazy smile on his lips.

There was some restraint in this Haki… interesting.

It was not every day that you could find a kid with this Haki. And he had the galls to challenge him ! Fushishô Marco, the Lord of the Seas' right hand man !

Marco threw himself backward, falling freely, with confidence. Perhaps he could enjoy himself a bit and make the kid understand that in the Shin Sekai, the Shirohige Kaizoku were the masters...

* * *

Ace arched a brow seeing a man jumping from the tree and falling freely toward him before, breakneckingly and nimbly landing on his feet.

It was a man of a certain age, probably in his thirties. Blond, with a strange haircut looking like a pineapple. Blue eyes, partially closed. A lazy and slightly interested smile. A totally carefree attitude with a hand on his hips… A nice and muscled body, with a lightly tanned skin.

A mauve shirt was open on a crest that Ace knew too well. If it hadn't been there, Ace would lick his lips like a wolf looking at a lamb.

- I hit the jackpot before reaching the Shin Sekai ? Ace was surprised but smirked.

- You brought on yourself the attention of the Lord of the Seas, Portgas D. Ace… Or should I say Gold D. Ann ? said the blond in front of him, low enough so that no one but Ace could hear him.

Ace flashed him with a predatory smile, interest showing in his eyes. He was the first one to discover the truth, and yet they had just only met !

Interesting...

His opponent had a more interested smile, seeing his reaction. It showed that the kid wasn't frightened at all, but wanted to fight more than ever, knowing that his cover was blown.

- Almost right, Fushishô Marco, Ace snickered. So, now that you got on my nerves the whole day, spoiling my family reunion with my godfather after four years of separation... You take responsibility for your shit, or are you running away ?

- You can bark, but do you know how to bite, yoi ? Marco provoked.

After that, Marco had to block a powerful kick, coming right to his face. It pushed him back from several meters, deeply furrowing the ground.

- What do you think ? Ace asked, cracking his neck, smiling madly.

Marco rushed toward his prey, and punched Ace fiercely, who shielded himself, pushed back as much as the Phoenix had been just before.

Draw.

Marco wanted to see what the kid was made of. He wanted him to let himself go, to see if he could be a nice entertainment.

- Normal ways will get us nowhere. I'm not the kind of guy that helps his captain when he doesn't need it,. I swear on Davy Jones that Shirohige will know nothing of this fight, yoi, Marco said.

- Oh ? If that's the case, I don't need to hold back. Could you tell your captain, that once I have said hello to an old friend, I will come after his head, Ace sneered, removing his shoes.

He kicked his boots which flew behind his men.

- You can count on it, Marco assured.

Swearing on Davy Jones meant gambling his pride and his life as a pirate.

And Marco was more than curious to see how this wild dog would fare against Shirohige. To tell Shirohige everything he knew on Ace would spoil the fight.

Marco set himself ablaze, blue flames coming from his forearms, feet becoming talons.

Opposite to him, Ace breathed deeply, a wolf like smile on his lips, but still serious. He took up his position, a knife coated black with Haki in his hands, yellow and orange flames flaring on his body.

- The Phoenix against the Fire... Let the fight begin, yoi, Marco whispered.

A moment later, it was talons against the blade of a knife.

Fire against fire.

-_ Enjomo_ !

A circle of fire grew around the two enemies.

- Afraid I will take off ? Marco snickered, attacking once again.

Ace evaded and came back thanks to a skilled foot work that Marco avoided by flying slightly.

- Iie. I just don't want my men cutting in my pleasure ! The young wild dog said.

And Ace laughed.

Even when his blood flew, Ace kept on laughing.

Marco felt his own smile broaden. This kid had potential. It was incredible ! This kid was a true D. ! A rookie was nearly keeping pace with him ! This pirate didn't belong to the Paradise. He belonged to Hell. To the Shin Sekai !

Marco was nearly choking himself with his saliva, laughing, when he was hit by a scorching elbow in the gut.

The two opponents were laughing without ceasing their fighting.

An interesting battle for sure.

And truly thrilling !

Talons cut down Ace's forearm, making his blood flow, tearing apart the skin from his elbow to his wrist. Taking advantage of it, he caught the Phoenix's leg and knocked him down.

Marco got back on his feet with agility.

A kick bursted his nose, but that wasn't important, more so with his powers which healed him. He felt a blade going up his ribs, but that wasn't important too.

No, the most important thing was Ace, because he was preparing something big.

Really big, seeing the flames gathering around him.

They suddenly jumped back, avoiding another pirate charging them, spoiling their fun.

- Why didn't I get an invitation, right, Hiken ? He asked, licking his dagger's blade.

A Supernova, like Ace. But nothing like the young D. He had interrupted them, and no one interrupted the Phoenix. Even less for such a futile reason. And during such a fight.

Marco took the impudent's head within his talons and with a quick movement of his leg, he sent him on the tree behind Ace, who didn't react.

The pirate, who had the gut to interrupt them, stood up never again.

Ace and Marco kept face to face for a time.

They couldn't take the fight up again. It was too late for that.

- Let's continue this fight in the Shin Sekai, Marco said. I'm already late I and still have something to do.

Ace pouted and the Phoenix had to fight against his own will to not jump on the young pirate opposite to him. He had such an endearing face.

- I'll be waiting for you in Hell, and I hope you'll even stronger than you are right now when we'll see each other again, Portgas D. Ace, Marco said.

Ace smiled broadly.

- It's a shame that it has to finish so soon, I was starting to enjoy myself… Since I left my brothers, I don't find that much opponents who can withstand my full power, and this damned Sengoku doesn't let me play with his admirals ! Ace said.

- Perhaps Roger's daughter will have more luck, yoi. Well then, ja na, Hiken no Ace.

And Marco fully transformed into a Phoenix to take flight.

Ace ended his Enjomo and came back toward his men who watched him with awe.

- I have good news, men ! I have challenged Shirohige ! Ace told them with his large smile.

- For now, senshô, you're hurt, his second assessed.

Ace looked at his forearm.

Making this wound disappear with his power was tempting. But he wanted to keep a reminder of this fight. An interesting fight indeed.

* * *

Thatch watched Marco thoughtfully, getting a nasty cut on his chest healed by the nurse. It went between his last three left ribs, as if a dagger went up straight, and could have been deadly.

The Phoenix had a wondering look and a small smile his friend knew too well. The question was, was there a link between this and his unhealed wound.

- Marco... you came back flying, right ? Thatch asked.

- Of course, yoi, the Phoenix answered looking at him with a raised brow.

- So your powers are still working… Why do you bother healing this wound normally, and leaving a scar, when you could just make it disappear !

The nurse finished healing Marco and the Phoenix stood up.

Without answering his friend, who didn't let him go out of his sight, he went to see Shirohige.

- Well, my son. Who inflicted this mark upon you in Paradise ? The Yonkou asked.

You could feel his worries in his voice. A fatherly concern.

- It was my own fault, Oyaji. But I have to say, I found this wild dog and I couldn't stop myself. I got curious, he piqued my curiosity… It has been a while since I last felt such an enthusiasm while fighting, Marco told with glowing eyes.

Shirohige's brows shoot up in interest.

- Roger's daughter isn't the one we should worry about, yoi. She only exists to play cat and mouse with the Government and the Marine, he informed. The Spade Kaizoku's captain, Portgas D. Ace was my opponent. We couldn't finish our fight but he will come after your head, Oyaji. I will stop here, and don't spoil your fight, yoi !

- Gurarararara ! Really !

Marco had a carnivorous smile, like some kind of implicit message that didn't get Thatch. But not Shirohige, who answered him back with his own smile.

- Thanks for this interesting piece of information, my son. Let's keep an eye on this boy.

- He certainly has the Shin Sekai level, but he will get crushed by the other Yonkou... Well, I have some doubts concerning what Shanks will do to him. Hotheaded kid. But you know how the saying goes… "like father like son", yoi ?

Shirohige furrowed his brows as he didn't get this part of the message.

Marco turned around and walked away without explaining himself, whistling.

He would let Shirohige solve this riddle alone. This kind of information shouldn't be told leisurely. Even if it was in front of Shirohige. Furthermore, the Yonkou would immediately see the resemblance between Ace and Gol D. Roger when the kid would reach the Shin Sekai.

Thatch followed the Phoenix, determined, to his cabin and stood in the door's framing while Marco fell on his bed. The one at the other end of the room, normally occupied by the second division commander had been empty for five years now.

- Admit it, Marco... you found a guy to share your bed with on Shabaody. Good enough to make you smile ! Thatch snickered. I believe seeing your smile that he is quite a good lay !

- Something you don't need to know, since you're only after women Thatch, Marco snickered too.

- Tell me !

- The door, yoi.

Thatch closed the door and went to sit on a piece of his friend's bed.

- I don't know how good he is in bed, or even if he is interested in men. What I do know, is that something in him made me fall for a kid. And the dumbest thing is that the kid is the one after Oyaji's head.

- Nooo... You aren't serious ?!

- Yes I am. I fell for Portgas D. Ace.


	9. Dawn's promising future

**Hello, there !**

**It's been... a while. Yeah, really long time. But I lost contact with the one doignt a translation and I have to seek an other one who do this chapter.**

**So, I hope it will be a translation good enough for you to understand.**

**I would like to thanks Silver Dragonfly who took the curiosity to look at the original version and put a comment there. I would like to thanks too bloodytears87, Girl-luvs-manga and Gaarablack for taking the time to put a review.**

**For now, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and see you soon !**

* * *

Ace held on his hat the best he could, as his men and him were facing the blizzard of the winter island on which they knew they could find Akagami no Shanks. After so many days looking for informations on him, he found some, and, going to check, bam! His !haki detected him and his men on top of the mountain of the winter island.

- Defying two Yonkous at the same time is not a good idea ! Patrick shouted to ensure Ace heard him.

- I know that ! Ace assured him with a big smile.

- You already threw the gauntlet to the Shirohige Kaizoku ! Why take on Akagami too ?!

Ace couldn't hold his laughter in.

- We're not going to fight ! Only if you're stupid ! We're just here to say hello ! Ace let out.

- Say hello ? Senshô, have you lost your mind ! We're talking about a Yonkou ! Mataku, you're irremadiable !

Ace smiled at this remark. Ooooh yes, he knew he was really irremediable !

They arrived at the top.

There, they found themselves facing the entrance of a cave.

Shanks was inside.

He felt it.

Ace stepped inside, and walked on, keeping his senses on alert. You never knew.

Shanks was sat in front of a campfire. He looked up, locked eyes with Ace and smiled.

- Where's the ten years old or so nipper I left in Dawn with one of my akuma no mi ? asked Shanks, standing up.

- You're still holding a grudge for that incident ? Ace wanted to know with a slight pout.

- Dahahahaha ! It's good to see you again, Ace-kun ! You grew up so much my boy !

Ace exchanged a manly hug with Shanks, under his men's stunned gazes. Fuck ! With Ace, you were going from one surprise to the next ! First the more than famous and overpowered family, and now, he was all buddy-buddy with a fearsome pirate ! With a Yonkou !

And then, Ace shrieked in terror while pointing at Benn.

- What ? Benn asked while stopping in the act of lightening his cigarette, surprised.

- Your hair, Benn ! Ace answered, shocked. It's not black anymore !

- I grew old, what did you expect? You'll get there too!

- Let your men in, Ace ! Gentlemen ! I want the party of the century ! Dawn's promising future is in the Shin Sekai ! Shanks shouted, raising his bottle of rhum.

* * *

It was just one comical scene after another, with drunken songs and laughter. The few recruits who had joined Shanks after the East Blue incident even asked Ace to perform Makino's inn's scene that the older members of the crew, that had witnessed it, liked to retell... Ace entered into the spirit of the game joyfully, with loads of really distorted details, which made everybody fall prey to fit of the giggles.

- Ace-senshô was crazy when he was a kid ! laughed one of the Spades.

- Yassop ! Show us Ace et Luffy after they ate the akuma no mi ! Shanks asked with a smile a mile wide.

- So, imagine kids as tall as grasshopers ! Yassop put his mug down and stood up so everybody could see him.

And then, Yassop sticked a finger up his nose, saying with an uninterested air :

- So what, it wasn't dessert ? Anyway, those fruits were not good...

Everybody laughed, as Ace hid his face to try to hid his embarrassment. He stood up and said :

- Guess who I'm imitating !

He put both hands on his head, pretending to panic :

- AAAAh Silver-san's gonna kill me!

Then he grabbed Yassop by the shoulders to shake him like a rag doll, shouting :

- Spit ! Spit ! Spit !

Then he threw himself at Benn's feet, saying :

- Meeeercy, Silver-san ! I'm too young to die ! I have so much to discover ! Don't kill me ! It was an accident !

Everybody laughed, and Benn clapped.

- Very good imitation of the Okashira ! Shanks' second sniggered.

Shanks was laughing so much he couldn't stand, while Ace was taking an elaborate bow in front of his improvised public.

It was good to see Shanks again.

Just like during the few months he spent in Dawn, being with him was synonymous of laughter on the horizon. Ace sat back down near Shanks to stuff himself full again, a gigantic smile on his lips. He actually regretted not being able to smile more when the Yonkou tousled his hair with affection. It was nice having a big brother, especially when it was Akagami no Shanks, the more out of his tree Yonkou there was.

* * *

Everybody was nearly unconscious, because of drunkenness. Ace and Shanks, still nearly sober (though Shanks was nearly always constantly drunk, making one worry when he was sober), had retired in a corner, to share a bottle, and speak of this and that.

- And now that you are here ? Shanks asked, taking the bottle Ace was handing him.

- I'm aiming for the big shoot. Shirohige, Ace answered.

- Why am I not surprised ?

- Because I'm a D., and that madness is a _fait etabli_ with people like me ?

They shared a brief laugh.

- I'm having trouble with Big Mum, Ace... territory problems, Yonkou business, nothing too interesting for you, I'm afraid. However, if the need arose, I'll be ready to lend a hand in your battle. You'll only have to call for help, Shanks told him before taking a sip of alcohol, serious once again.

- It's nice of you, Shanks, but it's my battle. Ma pride would take a beating if I had outside help, Ace answered. And I've already told Shirohige that I'll come for his head. His right hand man must have passed the message.

- Oh, you've met Marco ? I dream of drafting him in my crew, but he's always telling me to shut up...

While retelling this, the fearsome Yonkou had a little pout that cracked the younger man up.

- Oi, Shanks ! I'm still a kid, so I'm allowed to pout, but you, you're an adult and a Yonkou ! You are not allowed! Ace told him.

- Okaaaay... Roo, what a kill-joy, Ace ! It's Silver'san's brand that ! Your father too pouted often !

- He was allowed, 'cause he was a D., my dear Shanks !

- Otherwise, did you really meet Marco ? How did it end ?

Ace showed him his right forearm with his sacrs for an answer, with a fierce smile.

- Well then, you impressed me, Ace… Shanks admitted, understanding the message. But don't forget, if you're in need of help, you've got my Vivre Card. Oh, and one more thing, Ace... I don't know if Silver-san told you about it or not... But keep a close eye on one of Newgate's men. Marshall D. Teach...

- The false D. ? Ji-chan told me that that was how my father talked about him. He warned me about him, before I left for Gyojin Island. I'll keep an eye on him.

- Be careful. He's the one who gave me this.

Shanks pointed at the scars above his eye. Ace nodded.

- I'll keep a wall at my back and my dagger in my hand in his presence. Anyway, I'm not supposed to be all buddy-buddy with him, if I want his captain's head, Ace assured him.

- Kampai, Ace. I'll pray for you.

Shanks took a sip of rhum and gave Ace the bottle, from which he sipped, directly from the neck of the bottle.

- Kampai, Shanks. I'll pray for you to develop a better taste in alcohol than your current one! Your rhum is even worse than bear piss ...

- Do I want to know how you know what bear piss taste like ?! Shanks snickered.

- No, you do not.

- Then I won't ask ! Dahahahaha !

* * *

_A few days later, on another island_

* * *

Ace kept his hands in his pockets when the enormous and imposing fishman stepped in his way.

- I will not let a mad dog like you near Oyaji-san, the mastodon dressed in a kimono told him.

- And I have no intention of letting a leashed dog from the Government, whatever his reasons for agreeing to serve may be, step in my way, Ace announced.

- I'm gonna teach you who is the master of those waters. You won't get near Oyaji-san.

And Jimbe took his guard.

- Sorry for you, but the Prince came to get back what's his by birth, Ace muttered between his teeth.

And he dropped in position himself.

* * *

_Five days later_

* * *

The _Moby Dick_ moored on the island the pirates knew that Jimbe was fighting against the Spades Kaizoku's captain.

The island's shore was dotted with some deep craters, some of which were still smoking, indicating a very violent fight. Shirohige was worried, where was Jimbe?

Ace was sitting quietly against a rock, as if he was waiting for the Yonkou, in the mist of his men. He looked unhurt. Strange…

- Your friend Jimbe gave me a three days warm up. Three days of epic battle. If you're looking for him, he's under a doc's care, on the island's other side.

- Namur, Izou, go and check… Shirohige, who was standing in front of the railing, asked, without letting the kid who wanted his head out of his sight.

The two commanders nodded and got off the boat in order to run along the beach to reach the island's other side.

Marco was standing on the railing, as taut as a bow. He looked down when Thatch pulled a bit on his pant leg to catch his attention.

- Is he the mad dog who managed to give you a scar? The cook asked, pointing at Ace, who was staring defiantly at them with a provocative toothy smile.

- The same, yoi.

He looked back to Ace and shouted at him :

- I think that we'll gonna be able to finish our fight from Shabaody !

Ace's smile widened, and he put himself in his fighting stance. Scratch marks could clearly be seen on his right forearm.

- The wait is killing me! Ace announced.

Marco had an answering smile. He couldn't wait either. He was preparing to take flight to fight, when his captain's bisento was put in his way.

- Portgas D Ace, Spade Kaizoku's captain… Ye're here for my head, aren't you? Then, why lose time? Shirohige asked while stepping off the ship.

Marco sighed, a bit disappointed at not being able to fight Ace. But he knew that the battle against Shirohige, even if the result could be foretold, would be more than interesting.

Ace couldn't stop himself from whistling, seeing the gigantic pirate jump on the ground.

Rayleigh always told him that Sirohige was tall… But this, this was more than tall ! He was nearly a giant !

However, fighting this man would allow him to face his dream head on.

And his Haki was clearly telling him that they were not on the same level, with this giant of the oceans!

But whatever, it was occupational hazards! The same kind of trouble that had often popped into the life he led!

- I'll take your throne, jiji! Ace shouted, unflustered.

- This we'll see, gakki ! Shirohige snickered.

The first attack unlatched.

Fierce.

Too quick.

The young man was not able to dodge.

The seismic wave caught Ace in the stomach, and he was projected in the air before falling heavily farther away on the ground.

- Well, even if he managed to hurt you, he was no at Oyaji's level, Thatch sighed, persuaded, like the others, that the fight would end here.

- Shut up and observe, Thatch, Marco murmured back.

This kid had some ressources… It was not enough to knock him out, Marco knew it, he could feel it.

Shirohige turned around as if to go back to his ship when he heard:

- _Enjomo_!

He turned back to see a wall of flames rising between Ace and his men.

- Sensho! the Spades shouted, caught in their tracks as they tried to see how the young man fared.

- Stay where you are! It's my fight! Ace shouted.

Ace was laughing as he stood up, which surprised all the pirates aboard the _Moby Dick_, including Shirohige. Apart from Marco, who couldn't stop smiling like a deranged man, fighting against his want to finish his fight with Ace.

He spat on the floor a bloody gob of spit and wiped his mouth, still laughing.

- It's been a long time since I've been hurt so much by a single blow! I nearly felt nostalgic of my Jiji's punches! Ace said, getting back in position.

- This guy's a monster, Thatch observed, wide-eyed.

- Na, he's a D, Marco corrected with a toothy smile.

Shirohige observed Ace.

Why was he feeling nostalgic in front of this boy?

- _Hiken_, Ace screamed.

His fist, black with Haki, sped towards Shirohige, who cut it easily. He sent a new seismic wave that Ace barely dodged.

Next, it was the dagger against the bisento's blade.

The earth shook slightly under the shock and split a bit between them.

Ace's eyes stayed locked in his opponent's, he was still smiling and laughing.

And wham!

A hit with the handle, and Ace was thrown on the ground, on his stomach. He crouched on all four, staring at Shirohige in defiance, still smiling like a madman. He would not give up. Even if it meant his death, he would not give up.

It was the reason why his demented smile was still on his lips, even at the giant's feet. A young mad dog who wanted, without a care as to the price to pay, the place of the old alpha dog of the pack.

Dying while trying to accomplish his dream… What better way to go!

- You got a lot of potential, brat… Shirohige told him with an appreciative smile. It would be silly to die here. Accept my brand and become my son to live, as you see fit, on the oceans.

Ace froze up and stared at the hand held to him. He lifted his head to meet Shirohige's eyes. It was the only time his laughter stopped and his smile dropped, to show surprise.

Just like in this dream he had when he was a kid…

The same scene. The same words.

The same proposal.

Marco arched an eyebrow. That, he couldn't have foretold.

- Oyaji likes him, Thatch smiled. I like him. He'd make a good little brother!

- He still have to agree, yoi, Marco answered.

Ace stood with difficulty, exhausted by pain, but held his ground. He threw his head back, and, smiling anew, he said:

- Sorry but… taking your head is the only mean I have left of surpassing my idol… Even if I die, I'd rather kick the bucket trying to make my childhood dream come true.

He got in position again, shouting:

- Patrick! Take the men and run! If you meet one day with a kid sporting a straw hat or a revolutionary with a top hat, tell them that I died for my dream!

Ace stepped back a few feet.

- SENSHO! His crew screamed.

Already, flames were winding around Ace, and a ball of fire resembling the sun was coming in existence in his hand. Next, he injected as much Haki as he could in it, which blackened the flames in their majority.

A black sun, as dark as the night, from which some orange rays escaped.

Everybody stared at this sun, and, without knowing why, shivered.

Shirohige tensed up, ready to destroy the attack.

- This is my last card… Ace announced with a mad smile. After, it hits or it flops, I know that for a fact. And if my head have to fall, it will fall with a smile.

- Give everything you have, kid… It's been nearly twenty years since I haven't met such a tenacious adversary, Shirohige told him, smiling. Not even one with such a provocative smile, even at death's door…

- Why die sad, when you die for your dream?!

And he screamed, throwing his attack at Shirohige.

He knew he'd be vulnerable if it failed.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing seeing his attack reduced to nil. The only thing that stopped his laughter was a new seismic wave that sent him into unconsciousness.

Ace fell back again on the ground and moved no more.

His crew shouted, calling to him, asking him to get back on his feet.

The wall of flames went out, except where fire caught into the herbs and trees.

The Spades rushed to their captain.

- Marco, Thatch, we're taking that kid on board, Shirohige announced.

The two commandants jumped on the ground to accomplish their task. Their respective division went to separate the Spades from Ace.

The young man, even unconscious, still had a smile on his lips. A serene smile.

A D worthy of Roger, thought Shirohige, who couldn't dispel this feeling of familiarity that had been reinforced during the fight.

* * *

Marco looked down on Ace when he began to move.

- Slept well, yoi? Marco asked with a thin smile.

Ace's eyes popped open while he was still lying on the deck of the ship and he stared at Marco, surprised, his eyes filled with lack of understanding.

- Welcome on the Moby Dick, the mother ship of the Shirohige Kaizoku! Marco informed him. Oyaji must be nearly as headstrong as you are, and he decided to make you one of our brothers.

Ace sat up, never letting his interlocutor know that he was a mess. Fuck! Yet he was hurting everywhere!

- What happened to my crew? Asked Ace, for who it was top priority.

- They were brought aboard one of our ships, Marco answered. They will be treated well, don't worry, yoi.

Ace looked at his hands and bugged. A bug that shattered his pride.

No shackles.

His strength was so negligible that constraints were not necessary… ouch.

- You're not a prisonner, Marco told him, as if he had read his thoughts. You're supposed to be our new brother, so fetters would be useless. And then, you saw the result of the fight,. Anyways, if you need something, ask me, yoi. I am _supposed_ to be the _eldest_ of the bunch of _kids_ of this crew.

He had accented his speech, so Ace would realise who held the reins, apart from Shirohige… And for him to understand that the _Moby Dick_ was not short on crazies.

Marco stepped away. However he turned with a smirk as he heard Ace mutter :

- The day I ask for help from my enemies will be the day I'll throw away my D.

The Phoenix looked at Ace for a few seconds before going back to him. The young man was curled up on himself, his bag held against his chest, beginning to work on some plans to get himself out of trouble… with Shirohige's head included on the package. Marco squatted in front of Ace and told him :

_- You_ decided alone that we were your enemies. Oyaji wants you to become one of us, so for us, you are not an enemy, yoi.

He stood up.

- I'm going to see if Thatch, the fourth fleet commander and incidentally the head cook, can bring you something to eat. Oh, and I believe I'm the only one to have make the connection between your two bounties, I'll keep that to myself, if you'd rather, yoi.

And there he went, whistling, looking for his friend's pompadour. Ace took the medallion hanging at his neck and opened it so he could look at his parents' portraits.

- Talk about a D… I'm pitiful, otosan… Ace sighed.

And he closed the medallion.

This crew would regret taking him on board.

A devilish smile stretched his lips at this thought.

Ooooh, they would regret it really ! The next days would show them what hell Fushia went through for long years…

A hell made by a D.

A small evil laugh escaped him.

* * *

Rayleigh's eyebrows raise veeeeeeeeery high as he was reading Marco's letter, which announced him a few things:

One, they met Ace, in the Shin Sekai.

Bad news, but evident: Ace hadn't had the strength to defeat Shirohige, even if he could more or less rival Marco.

Good news, the boy was still alive.

Reading this, Rayleigh had a relieved smile.

Two, Shirohige wanted him to join the crew.

Knowing Ace, it would not go down easily, and the pirates would pay for taking him aboard against his will. Rayleigh however would have no concern if he agreed. He was touched that Newgate had judged Ace worthy of wearing the crew's colors. No matter what Ace would do, Rayleigh would never question his choices. What was the point? He tried reasoning with Roger when he learnt that he was dying, and it ended by the conquest of Grand Line! And Ace was even more stubborn than his father!

Three, Marco knew about the connection between Roger's mysterious daughter and Ace… Even if he wanted to know what Ace was at birth… That is to say, a boy or a girl?

Well, at least the Phoenix will take care that nothing happened to Ace and will keep his beak closed for Ann.

Rayleigh sighed and folded the letter, thanking Shakky who had given him a glass of whisky.

- Something interesting? Shakky asked.

- Do you know where Garp is at the moment? Rayleigh wanted to know, lifting the glass to his lips.

Shakky raised an eyebrow, and stopped to think, her cigarette between her fingers.

- In the Shin sekai, I think… Why… Oooh! The woman said.

She laughed a little, realising what Rayleigh had been thinking about.

- How will Newgate react, you reckon? Shaky asked.

- No idea, but it will be funny. _Very_ funny. But not necessarily for Ace!


	10. A mad puppy on the Moby Dick

**Hello, there !**

**Thank you very much for my 'Guest' (Spanish his way more easy than french, it's understandable. I do know it, I'm part spanish. But keep hope Hebinekojin is working hard on the translation); gaarablack (wait a little vit, will you ^^) and Girls-luv-manga (we will see Garp, but wait a little).**

**I really thanks to the ones who favorite and follow this story, and please, don't be afraid to leave some feedback !**

**And thank you to for Hebinekojin for this hard work. If you see some mistakes, please, tell us for the chapters to come !**

**For now, enjoy :D**

* * *

Bam !

- Fifty-nine... Vista muttered while rubbing some hair lotion on his bald patch, hoping some hair would miraculously grow.

Whistling, he put his hat on his head and headed out on the bridge, looking for Thatch and Marco, since the two commanders had decided to take care of the inflammable mad dog the young pirate was, that their crew had *hum* kidnapped *hum*, to make him one of them…

- So ? Vista asked, settling against the rail near Thatch.

- He managed to steal Blamenco's hammer, Thatch announced. Beg the question how he managed to take it from him and how he knew it'd be there...

- How did Oyaji sent him fly ?

- Hit with the bisentô's handle. Lower abdomen. A little lower and he was castrated.

Vista grimaced in compassion.

He stared at the young man making a new acrobatic act, speeding in front of them like a meteorite to meet a new wall of the ship and make a hole in it. Vista felt sorry for the on-board carpenters. Ace was occupying his time meeting walls, and slowly, the _Moby Dick_ was beginning to resemble a piece of Swiss cheese.

- Sixty, Thatch numbered.

- He's got hope, or is he suicidal ! Zehahahaha ! Teach sniggered, not far, biting in a tart.

- I'd rather think he doesn't have any common sense, Vista sighed. But what's in this kid's head, seriously?! Did he fall on his head while younger ?!

Splash !

- Sixty-one, Thatch counted. And I think that he indeed must have fallen on his head when he was a kid... like, more than once.

He stared as Namur jumped in the water to fish Ace back.

Back on the deck, blood and water dripping from him, the young man tried to get his breath back, still with his smile and demented look. He felt around his neck, making sure his jewelry was still there, and glanced at the log on his wrist, to check that it was intact, before Marco grabbed him by the neck and steered him away from Shirohige, so he could try and heal the young man a little... which didn't go without a few flames and angriness, of course.

- I don't understand why he's still wearing a log only useful in the first part of Grand Line, Vista said. Well, it's true, we're in the Shin Sekai ! It's useless, here !

- From what I've seen, there's something engraved on it, it may be of value to him. Right, I'm going to make him a little something, Thatch muttered, stepping away from the rail. Oh, and Teach, the tarts are for everybody, don't devour them all, be nice.

- Zehahahaha ! I'll try, Taishou ! Teach snickered while biting in another tart.

* * *

Ace tore himself from Marco's arms and walked away taking his shirt off, so he could wring it.

- I fished the hat out, Namur announced nearing them, holding the orange article of clothing in his webbed hand.

Ace growled a vague thank you. He threw his shirt on one of his shoulders and took the hat. Namur went back to his preceding activities, which were not fishing a suicidal kid back from the lunatic waters of the Shin Sekai.

- You'll let me take care of you, yoi ? Marco asked.

- I'm a logia, I don't need medical care, Ace muttered while putting his shirt back on.

- You won't have me believing that you're as fit as a fiddle, when you must have one or two broken ribs.

Ace turned his back on him and concentrated on examining his hat to see if it had been damaged.

- Your tattoo has a specific sense, or your tattoo artist really made a mistake while doing it ? Marco asked while opening the first aid kit on a barrel, so he could take some bandage out.

- It's on purpose, Ace answered.

- Take your shirt off.

Ace kept a sigh in, so as to not hurt himself, and complied. Marco palpated his ribs carefully, trying to see where Ace was hurt.

- I don't understand how a big guy like you can be afraid of the nurses, Marco told him finally finding a hurting place, proof that Ace really had a broken rib, if not more.

- I received too much medical care when I was a kid. It made me sick of white blouses, Ace grumbled while trying to ignore the pain.

Garp was responsible of the fact that he visited hospitals _way too often_.

- I see... Try not to move, yoi.

Marco bandaged Ace's ribs expertly, trying not to hurt him too much.

- And then, since I've had my logia, doctors _hate_ me_,_ Ace growled.

- I know what you mean... the bad habit of going up in flames, while in pain, trying to feel better. Otherwise, the S, what does it signify ?

- Why should I tell you ?

- Only curious, I'm not forcing you to answer. Just making conversation, so you won't withdraw in a corner scheming against Oyaji's head... plans that will fail. And that, we both know it, yoi.

Ace bit his lip, hesitating between laughter and pain. Yes, he knew it was hopeless, but wasn't there a saying stating that when there's life, there's hope ?! And he himself was both a desperate _and_ hopeless case.

- Sorry, Marco excused himself, aware that he had hurt him. I'm nearly finished. You can feel lucky. Few would manage so well with only two broken ribs after so many attacks from Oyaji. It should help you, until your akuma no mi heals your ribs. Internal injuries always take more time than external ones, from what I read on logia, yoi.

- It's one of my brothers.

Marco stopped fiddling with the bandage around Ace's torso to look at the young man. What was he talking about ?

- When I went to sea, I had the first letter of my two brothers' first names tattooed on myself, so I could have the impression that they'd always be with me, when I was alone, Ace explained. Sabo is the S. Luffy, he's the L on my other elbow.

Now that he had said so, Marco indeed remarked the presence of an L crowned by a straw hat on the opposite elbow to the S.

- Who is the oldest ? Marco asked, finishing the bandage.

- Me. Sabo's the next one. We only have a few months difference. Luffy is three years younger than us.

- And what do they think of the fact that you became a pirate, do you know ?

- Luffy and I have nearly the same dream. When I left, he told me that it was not because I left early that I would find One Piece before he did. As for Sabo, he wants to change the world. He's seen too much rottenness, to let it multiply like that, without doing a thing. So, even if what he'll do will no doubt amount to little, he wants to participate in the overthrowing of the established order.

Marco nodded for an answer.

- There. It should do you good, yoi, he said, stepping away. Why do you persist, when it's obvious you don't have the level. Oyaji could kill you inadvertently, yoi.

Ace offered him a huge smile and said:

- What's more noble than fighting and dying for your dreams ? Thanks for the medical care !

He put his shirt back on and went to the place he generally put himself on the ship.

Marco stayed looking at the kid for a while with a smirk on his lips, thinking back to what he said.

It came from Roger, that...

He put the medical supplies back in the kit and went to give it back to a nurse, when...

- THAAAAAAATCH ! Vista screamed.

The Phoenix sighed. What did Thatch invented_ this time_ ?

* * *

When Thatch and Marco came to see him Vista was trying at all costs to pull his hat off with Blamenco's help, but it was glued to his skull.

- You'll pay for this, Thatch ! To replace my hair lotion with glue, it's low ! I'll kill you, as soon as I manage to take my hat off ! Vista hissed.

Marco sighed and looked at Thatch.

- Me ? But I didn't do anything ! Thatch assured. Well, it was a good idea, I'm going to congratulate the person who thought of this straightaway !

- Don't play innocent ! Haruta isn't on board to mess things up, you're the only one, here, able to do that ! Vista hissed.

- Need some help ? Marco proposed.

He lifted a leg, making his talons click.

- Marco, ye're scary when you partially transform one of your legs. Seriously, one could think your leg's broken, Blamenco commented.

- I can't do a thing if the knee articulation of birds is reversed. Alright, you need help or not, yoi ?

- No thank you, Vista declined. I'm still quite found of my head, pal, no offense.

Marco shrugged his shoulders, retransforming his leg and putting it back on the ground. He stared at Thatch insistently. The cook lifted a hand as if to testify under oath.

- Pirate word, I haven't done a thing this time ! He assured.

- I believe you. Any idea on who could be the culprit ? Marco sighed.

If Thatch was guilty, he would have run away long ago so as to not incur his victim's wrath.

Thatch shook his head.

- Vista ? Did you recently bug someone ? Marco asked.

- No. Not that I know of, the swordsman growled.

Marco sighed and went to Vista's private bathroom that he shared with Blamenco, in their quarters, so he could lead a token investigation.

Everything seemed to be in its place. Nothing suspect on the horizon.

Marco took the guilty lotion and examined it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Even the smell. He put some on his finger. And waited. Rapidly, the lotion hardened. It really was glue. Marco briefly activated his powers to melt it and put his finger under the water, before going back to his examination of the bottle.

He turned it around and it was then that he saw the hair.

A black hair, which had stuck to the product by inadvertence.

Marco took it between two fingers and looked at its length and appearance. Too long and not curly enough to be Vista's, it was for sure. Well, the hair was really, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long. Marco was surprised he hadn't seen it as soon as he had taken the lotion.

- What are you doin' ? Thatch asked, pocking his head in the bathroom.

- I'm looking for the culprit. Who's got long black hair in the crew, yoi ?

- Teach... Izou...Atmos... Vista ? After, the hair is short, if you're looking for black hair.

Izou... ? It could match, but it wasn't his style to do such a thing, especially to Vista.

- How long are Izou's, yoi ?

- Well... good question. To the shoulders, I'd say. Why ?

Marco showed him the hair.

- Too long and not curly. It's not Vista's, you agree ?

Thatch observed the hair.

- I agree. It looks like one of Izou's, Thatch commented. Atmos' are not as wavy or shiny.

* * *

Izou took the lipstick away from his mouth and stared at Marco and Thatch in his cabin.

- Excuse me ? You want me to _what _? Izou asked.

- For you to untie your hair for a moment, it won't be long, yoi, Marco asked.

- In aid of what, I ask you. Do you know how many _hours _I spend doing my hair ?!

- We're looking for the guilty person who replaced Vista's hair lotion with glue, Thatch announced. Our only clue is a wavy black hair.

Izou sighed. He finished putting on his lipstick, checked the result in his mirror before putting the tube away. He then untied his hair, letting them cascade on his back.

The other two compared their only clue with Izou's hair, but the okama kept his _easily _shorter.

- I don't know if it can help, but when I was going back to bed, after my guard, yesterday in the night, I saw a girl near Vista's and Blamenco's cabin, Izou said, tying his hair again. I couldn't see her correctly, but it wasn't a nurse, that, I'm sure of. Never seen her here, by the way. I thought Vista brought her from some island or another for a little bit of fun.

- Thanks for the info, Thatch said.

Izou shrugged, and the two investigators left.

- Okay, we need to look for an unknown person with long black hair that is walking around incognito. I'm gonna warn Oyaji, or you'll do ? Thatch sighed.

Marco stared pensively at the hair, and finally asked :

- According to you, Roger's daughter, how long is her hair, yoi ?

- How would I know, I've never seen her ! Why do you ask ? You think that the mysterious and elusive Gol D. Ann was wandering on board and thought 'hey, I'm gonna prank Vista' ?

A smile stretched the Phoenix's lips, he appreciated the idea. Why not, exactly ?!

* * *

Ace came out of his thoughts when he saw de Marco's sandals right in front of his nose.

The Phoenix squatted and showed Ace a hair.

- Is it yours, yoi ? Marco asked.

- Seeing its length, I doubt it, Ace answered, whithout understanding why the Phoenix came to ask him.

- Maybe it's Ann's...

Marco brought the hair closer to Ace's mop, with a smirk. Both color and wave were equivalent, but not length. But if he remembered well, 'Ann' had _very _long hair... then who knows...

- Not the slightest idea, Ace snickered. You'll ask her when you see her, this famous Ann ! Who is she ? Do I know 'er ? Is she pretty ?

The Phoenix understood perfectly that Ace was arsing around... raaaha, young ones, those days...

Marco threw the air in the sea and stared at Ace, his hands on his waist.

- Nevertheless, it's not nice what you did to Vista, yoi, Marco observed.

- I didn't do a thing to him, Ace took offense.

The kid looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, with this innocent look.

- Really ? Marco said with a smirk.

- Without proof, your accusations are not valid, my Phoenix friend. Prove it, and we'll speak about it. And last I checked, my hair was not long enough for this hair to be mine.

Ace stuck his tongue out.

Marco held a smile in.

A real kid. He was a real kid. They already had Thatch on board to liven things up, with Haruta as an accomplice, generally, now, they had Ace.

* * *

- Something's wrong, my son ? Shirohige asked Thatch who was staring pensively at the crew members.

- Hmm ? Oh, no, it's just that I'm wondering why my last prank did not go off, Thatch muttered, still thoughtful.

- YOU'RE A PAIN IN THE ARSE ! Marco screamed, from the crows' nest.

Everybody looked from the Phoenix that still was unseen, somewhere high up, and then branched off on Thatch.

- I did nothing to Marco ! I nearly lost my _life_, the last time ! Thatch took offense. And he was not the one I aimed for with my last prank !

- Marco ! Shirohige called with his resounding voice.

A few curses and soon, the Phoenix took flight, to take human form back on the deck, in front of his captain, bare footed, a letter in his hand, and an exasperated air on his face.

- What's happening to you, my son ? Shirohige asked.

- The kid should have been delivered with his manual, that's why I'm complaining, yoi ! Marco growled. My shoes landed right in a puddle of glue left _on purpose_ by that brat. I'm going to kill Rayleigh !

- What does the Mei-ô have to do in this ? Thatch asked.

- You ! You can smile, yes !

Marco fingered Ace who was trying not to laugh, not far, sat on a barrel, no doubt planning something.

- You're gonna pay for my shoes, yoi. I _know _it's you, yoi, Marco announced pointing the finger on Ace.

- Me ? But the only thing I've done today, is meeting eight walls, and I didn't touch the crows' nest, Ace said with his innocent air.

Shirohige took a sip of alcohol, finding this scene extremely interesting.

- Stop, Marco, explain to me what the Mei-ô have to do with this, Thatch asked.

Marco pointed the finger at Ace.

- He should have delivered him with the manual, yoi, the Phoenix declared.

Shirohige looked at Ace curiously.

- You know the Mei-ô, kid ? the Yonkou asked.

Ace took on a pensive expression, unwilling to answer, preferring leaving this joy to Marco.

- According to what he's telling, he's the one that raised the kid, Marco sighed. He is his nephew, in some way, yoi.

Everybody stared at Ace with wide eyes. Ace had to hold a laugh in... Even the ferocious Shirohige Kaizoku were impressed! Should he tell them Garp had participated in his education ?

- By Davy Jones ! Formed by Rayleigh in person ! Vista exclaimed.

- It's not surprising he's so tough and stubborn ! Thatch commented, trying not to laugh.

Ace stuck his tongue out.

- Why, for goodness' sake did he raise you ? Shirohige asked, intrigued.

- I've always wondered, Ace vaguely said.

And the next minute, he was rushing at Shirohige, going under the bisentô that should have sent him to other side of the ship, moved his fingers in position for a _Higan_... and a seism sent him in the sea. Perfect way to change the subject and avoid upsetting questions.

- I'll go get him ! Namur said before diving.

- And, what should Silver have told us ? Thatch asked going back to the previous conversation with Marco.

- That the kid _particularly _likes pranking people, yoi, Marco sighed. As if our hands weren't full enough with _you._

A nurse went to Izou and murmured something in his ear.

- WHAT ! No way, you're kidding me ! The okama exclaimed.

- It's written black on white, Taishou, the woman told him, showing him a paper.

Izou took the paper that was being held to him, and read it a least thrice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. If he hadn't been wearing make-up, he would have been red with anger.

- Who is the imbecile who thought himself funny writing in my check-up that I was pregnant !? the okama roared.

Thatch and Marco looked at each other, and leant against the other, laughing, like all the other pirates, Shirohige included.

Ace had imaginations, that, he could be granted. They'll just need the mental strength to survive his madness and his assassination tries, until he stopped those, and agreed to join them. And pray that Thatch and he didn't join forces.


	11. Slept well, Sleeping Beauty ?

**Hello there !**

**New chapter for you.**

**But this time, I want to say something else with the habitual thank you of the unique ones who put some review.**

**I'm a little sad to see that it's always the two same that leave some review on this chapter. If there were the only ones to follow the story, I coul understand that, but there is more than fifteen personswith this story in their favorites and folloinwg this.**

**So, I'll not deal with this saying that if I don't have any more reviews, I'll cease the translation of this work. The orginal story have some success, I have no obligation of looking for help about this translation. If I'm sadly begging for review, it's because without them, I don't really know what you like or despite in my work, and I can't make any progression. For now, if I see that it's always the two same who put reviews, well, there will be no other update for this month. Thank you very much. I don't want review for every chapter, but one, for time to time, tellng me 'hello, this is what I think of your work and I think you coul do this or this in the futur'. It's all.**

**So thank you very much for Gaarablack & Girl-luvs-manga for being there, and sorry about my earlier message.**

**For now, enjoy this chapter and see you next time, hoping that I din't speak for nothing.**

* * *

Marco turned around hearing the door of his cabin opening. He put down his glasses and his pencil, totally disinterested about planning the itinerary he was up till now busy with, for the next destination, when they'll weight the anchor.

The Phoenix opened his mouth to say something, shut it and reopened it, to finally say :

- Do I want to know what you're doing in my cabin, Speed, with only a _towel, _yoi?

- I've got something on underneath, Marco, Speed Jiru growled, closing the door behind him. As for my other clothes, they ended up in ashes. I presume you know what it means... Portgas strike _again_. I came to see you to know if I could borrow some clothes. We just got in, so I presume I've still got time to buy some more, and to give you your clothes back.

Marco raised an eyebrow and went back to his chart, pointing at his wardrobe.

- No problem, help yourself.

- Thanks, mate.

Marco put his glasses back on his nose, and concentrated again on his work.

- Na, Marco... reassure me... Thatch and Portgas didn't join forces, did they ? Speed asked, searching through his comrade's clothes.

- No. Thatch proposed, but Ace stuck his tongue out saying that he wouldn't put his genius in service of his enemies.

- Nearly everybody had something done to them, apart from Oyaji... it sucks, and he's been on board for only a few days.

- He wants Oyaji's head, and he wants to end his fight with me, yoi. Anything else, is a study.

Speed turned around, putting a shirt on.

- He's studying our crew's organisation, seeing the backdraws, and the good points, while disorganizing us the best he can, Marco explained. He's learning from what he sees, without even knowing it, yoi.

- This kid is a monster... his comrade sighed while putting a bermuda short on.

* * *

Ace grimaced and swallowed a first pill, without water.

Eurk.

He put the drug box away, took out another, for his narcolepsy. He opened it by rote... and he froze.

Empty.

He swore.

It didn't prevent the crises, but it allowed him to feel them coming, at least. And there, he had _nothing_.

Ace threw the contents of his bag around, hoping to find at least some tablets that he had misplaced, but nothing. Panic was beginning to set in. Shit! What was he going to do?!

- Shit, he swore, tidying up his things.

He stood up, and felt in his pockets.

Nothing either.

Not even some money to buy more on the island !

- You lost something ? Thatch asked.

Ace jumped and took his guard, his dagger in his hand, facing the commandant who was only bringing him some lunch in Marco's company.

- Zen ! I have no intention of attacking you with rice and a mug of sake ! Thatch laughed a little. You got a problem ?

- Not your problem, growled Ace.

He couldn't imagine telling them that he didn't have any more drugs for his narcolepsy.

Marco raised an eyebrow.

It was obvious Ace had a real problem, seeing how he had searched through his things.

- You lost something, yoi ? the Phoenix asked.

- Hmm... yes, my peace, Ace told them.

He had no intention on revealing his weaknesses behind enemy lines.

Marco raised his second eyebrow.

- No, seriously, if it's something important, we can help you find it back, Thatch assured him, putting Ace's meal on a barrel.

Ace tried not to get mad.

- Leave me alone. Thanks for the food, Ace growled.

He let himself fall against a wall, obviously wanting to sulk.

- We'll soon reach an island, yoi. If you go out of the ship, take care where you're going, it's not part of Oyaji's territory, Marco muttered.

- I don't need you to worry about me, I'm big enough to take care of my own arse, thank you.

Marco lifted his hands to signify defeat and went away, taking Thatch with him.

- What's happening to him ? Thatch asked.

- Who knows. Maybe he's beginning to be fed up that not one of his tries are working. We're starting to reach the hundreds, after all, yoi, Marco sighed.

- A hundred in not even a month … He's really resourceful !

* * *

A scarf to hide her hair, a pair of sunglasses, nothing more simple to render Gol D. Ann incognito.

At least, that's what Ann hoped when she slipped in the streets, looking for a way to make a new supply of medication.

- Ace... no, Ann ?

Ann turned around and was relieved to recognise Benn.

- Benn ! the pirate said.

- What are you doing here ? You're presumed missing ! It's been nearly a month since anybody had any news from you or your crew ! Shanks' second chastised her. Okashira is worried sick you have no idea!

- Long story... and you, what are you doing here ?

- It's our crew's territory, what do you believe ! You got a problem ?

- I'm looking for a place where I can redo my drug reserves for my narcolepsy... I don't have anymore, and I'm not in the best situation there is.

- Hmmm... so that's why you tried to disguise yourself...

- Is my disguise so pathetic ?

- You didn't bandage your arm.

Ann lowered her eyes on her arm and swore. Okay, she really did zap that.

- I'm pathetic, Ann sighed.

- Na, come... you're going to tell us all your troubles over a mug, it will make you feel better.

* * *

- So, you see, there, I attempted a gentlemanly approach and all that, Thatch retold Marco.

- And she tried to castrate you, yoi ? Marco tried to guess, opening a tavern door.

He stopped on the threshold, with raised eyebrows, surprised to see Ace in his young woman's appearance.

Thatch whistled.

- Roger was spoiled to have such a daughter, the cook commented sitting near Ann. Can I buy you a glass, Gol D. Ann ?

Click.

Marco hit his face with his hand, seeing Shanks aiming at Thatch. The Phoenix was totally exasperated. Shanks was always exasperating him. The only surprise at the time, was maybe the fact that Akagami was reunited with his late captain's child in the same bar, and for him to be so protective.

- Your hands in your pockets, Shanks hissed, frightening.

- Shanks, it's okay, I can still defend myself against womanizers, don't bother, Ann muttered. And thanks, but my mug is still full.

Marco put his hand on Shanks' gun, exchanging a look with him, and the captain lifted his weapon.

- Thatch, if you sit at the counter, step away from the miss, you're going to end with burnt hands, yoi, Marco advised.

Bam !

Ann's head landed on the counter, and didn't move anymore.

Marco checked on her, worried.

- Everything's alright, it's normal, said Shanks sitting near Ann, totally serene.

He took his cape off and put it on Ann, hiding her tattoos, that could have betrayed her, this way. Thatch apparently didn't saw them, since he hadn't commented on the subject.

- Normal !? A lass die, like that, and you find this _normal _! You killed your late captain's daughter, didn't you ?! Thatch yelped.

- She's _sleeping,_ Shanks rectified.

Benn entered the tavern, a paper bag in hand.

- I found the meds, Okashira. Hey, the Shirohige ! Did they lose something ?

- Somebody, perhaps. You remember how Ace was, as a kid. Unruly. A D. no doubt ! Shanks snickered.

- Ace ? Portgas D. Ace ? You know the kid ? Thatch was interested.

- Ace still has to reimburse him an akuma no mi and some meds, the one they were speaking about muttered, sitting back on her seat.

- Slept well, Sleeping Beauty ?! Shanks teased.

Ann ignored the tease. Nice girl, Ann, no biting Shanks-nii-san...

- Catch, Ann. Here are the meds, Benn said, throwing the bag to her. I took the opportunity to rebuild your reserve for your second little problem.

Ann turned around on her seat and caught the bag.

- No, seriously, you know Ace ? Thatch insisted.

- Oooh, yes ! Shanks laughed.

Shanks drew his sword and warned Benn.

- Don't touch Makino-nee-san's bar ! Beware, I know how to use a sword, even if I'm only ten years old ! Shanks imitated.

Ann laughed with Benn, remembering the incident.

- Say, Ann, in the end, did Ace and Luffy got their tiger ? Shanks asked, putting his weapon back in its scabbard.

- You know Rayleigh. When he says no, he means no, Ann sighed. Maybe I should go, if I want to escape after I make Sengoku and the Jiji bitch. I'll reimburse the meds when I can.

- No need, it'll be money the Okashira won't spend on alcohol. Maybe he'll rediscover what it feels to be sober, Benn snickered while lightening a cigarette.

Shanks yelped and Ann laughed, inclining her black hat on her face. She saluted the two pirates with her hand and left, without looking once at the Shirohige.

- For a while, I felt like my Haki was wrong, and that I was sitting near Ace, Thatch muttered pensively.

Marco merely ordered a drink.

* * *

Ace was surprised when Marco gave him a glass of water, the next morning, after the young man failed three attacks on Shirohige.

- It's always easier to take drugs with a glass of water, yoi, the Phoenix said.

- Thanks, Ace answered.

He searched in his pockets, took the now full box out, picked two capsules and put them in his mouth before swallowing them with half the glass of water. He put the box back and took another, from which he picked another capsule that he swallowed with the remaining water.

- What are you suffering from, exactly ? Marco asked, taking back the empty glass.

- Nothing much. Did Thatch unmasked me ?

- No. He just had the impression that his Haki was messed up. It looks like you're really attached to Akagami, in any case.

Ace put his meds back and hoisted himself up on the rail, looking at the sea.

- I grew up with stories on Grand Line and the Shin Sekai. Not only on Ji-chan' part. Each evening, as far as I remember, we went to Grey Terminal. There, for a great part of the night, Ji-chan spoke about the ocean during his time, with some other pirates. Everybody had his stories, his adventures. His ups and downs. His laughs and tears. I grew up surrounded by that. When Shanks arrived in the village, Lu' and I, we were so excited. He retold lots of other stories, he told some we had already heard from Ji-chan, but from his point of view, when he was a cabin boy, and that was always funny. He only remained for a year amongst us, but he quickly became a big brother. And then, he saved Lu's life. For this single reason, I will always be grateful. That's why I'm attached to Shanks. Not to forget, that without him, Sab' would still be prisoner of the rotten things pretending to be his parents, who had made an encaged bird out of him.

Ace sighed and rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed.

- My life is not the most interesting. You must have something else to do, Ace excused himself.

- You didn't make another hole meeting a new wall, and I didn't encounter any bad prank from either Thatch or you, yoi. So, no, I have nothing else to do, and on the contrary, I find your story very interesting, Marco told him.

Ace hugged his legs to his chest with his arms, still looking at the ocean.

- Why are you hiding, if it isn't too indiscreet ? I'm not asking how you manage to change your gender like you change your shirt, just why, Marco asked.

Ace stayed silent for a while, wondering how to explain, before saying :

- I was eleven, the first time I entered a bar. It was out of the village. I wanted to know exactly why Ji-chan always told us that adults were cruel. It was the first time I asked this question, the one Ann is always asking : What would happen if Roger had a kid ?.. I heard so many horrors. I was judged guilty as if I were my father himself. I felt ill. I even questioned my existence, at this moment. Nobody wanted me to live, everybody wanted me dead, if they knew who I was... Coming back to the village, I regained confidence in myself, seeing that even if the majority of the people would have stoned and skinned me without a thought, there were still some people that appreciated me for who I was, no matter my blood... Even old Woop liked me, despite the bad pranks I did to him. I decided that as long as I hadn't surpassed my father, I'd keep my mother's name. The one with which I grew up, so as to not have problems. The Portgas one. Once I will have outmatched my father, I plan on telling everybody who I really am, and tell them to go fuck themselves. Meanwhile, I unwind under the guise of 'Ann'. It's silly, but it feels good. I look at the idiots uselessly moving about, smiling, in the shadows.

Ace sighed and let go of his legs.

- In a sense, I'm lucky. I very well couldn't have survived. Be killed or grow up with people that would have hated me, Ace sniggered.

- What happened to your mother, yoi ?

Ace looked at Marco, his eyebrows raised at the question.

- Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, Marco excused himself, guessing the answer.

Ace took his medallion off and threw it to Marco who opened it.

- She carried me for twenty months, hoping to hide me from the hunt of the Gouvernment and the Marine. Dead because of a prolonged pregnancy. When Ji-chan found her, she had already carried me for eleven months. I've been told she was smiling the only time she carried me in her arms, Ace said.

- Ann looks like her.

Marco tossed the pendant to Ace who put it back around his neck. He put his head in one of his hand, feeling hazy and pathetically collapsed on the ship deck.

- Ace ? Are you feeling alright, yoi ? Marco worried.

Ace looked at him with a slightly out of itair, and soon fell asleep. Marco was surprised for a while, and laughed a little. Narcolepsy ? It was amazing that he managed to survive Grand Line despite this !

* * *

- Some medication against narcolepsy ? The head nurse wondered. Something like that doesn't exist. No treatment can touch the illness' cause. It can only appease the symptoms. Some stimulants for the hypersomnia phases, and other molecules of the type found in some anti-depressants, for the cataplexy. I thought you were insomniac, Taïshou, not narcoleptic.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! The kid is dead ! Thatch screamed, somewhere on the deck.

Marco sighed as the nurse commented with a silent 'oh', understanding the Phoenix's questions on narcolepsy.

- I'm going to reassure them, yoi, Marco said.

- Good luck, Taïshou, the nurse laughed slightly.

Already, people were tearing their hair out, trying to decide what to make of Ace's body. And how could he have died, and everything.

- He would have made such a good otouto, Izou sighed.

- Your fault, Oyaji ! By dint of sending him into walls, you broke him ! Thatch accused, while trying not to cry.

- Rubbish ! He managed well up until now ! Shirohige roared.

- Calm down ! Marco shouted over the crowd.

Everybody looked at him.

- He's alive, yoi, Marco reassured.

- He's not moving, Marco ! You can't be more dead ! Vista told him. And to think I started to like him...

Marco sighed and elbowed his way near Ace. He knelt on the deck and plucked one of his feather with which he tickled Ace's nose.

The jetof flames the young pirate made, sneezing, nearly burnt Shirohige's mustache.

Ace sat up, rubbing his nose, his eyes hazy. He suddenly realised that everybody was staring at him strangely, and felt somehow lost all of a sudden.

- Slept well, Sleeping Beauty ? Marco teased him with a smirk.

Ace jumped on his feet and threw himself at the Phoenix who didn't waste time taking off, completely transformed.

- Come back here, bird of ill omen ! Ace screamed.

Everybody stared as Ace agilely climbed up to the crows' nest to run along a mast and from there, threw himself on Marco. He caught his legs and refused to let go. Surprised by the sudden weight, the Phoenix lost altitude, and dived in the ocean, under Stefan's curious eyes.

- Wooofff ! The immense dog barked before jumping in the water, thinking it was a game, as Namur went to fish them out.

Blamenco sighed deeply.

- I'll have to wash Stefan _again_, the commandant sighed.

- What's happening in the end for Ace ? Vista asked.

- It's narcolepsy, the nurse Marco had interrogated explained. Marco-taïshou came to ask me about it.

- Wait... narcolepsy, isn't it this sickness that make you fall asleep anywhere, at any time ? Izou wondered.

- Indeed, Izou-Taïshou.

- Am I the only one amazed, or did the Paradise become so _calm _that even a narcoleptic could become a formidable Supernova ?!

- A dying man managed to conquest the Grand Line in its entirety, Shirohige said, shrugging, observing Namur bringing Marco and Ace back on board. So, why not a narcoleptic becoming a supernova ?

Everybody sighed infuriately, while Shirohige laughed lightly. For him, the kid was worthy of Roger. A D. like his old rival would have wanted.

For the remainder of the crew, it was something to add to the list making Ace a tiring phenomenon. Were there much more things like that?


	12. Omake : Gol D Ann

**Well, hello there !**

**It seems that I didn't speak for nothing in the last chapter, so here you go, this is a little omake about different reaction about Gol D. Ann's bounty. So we go back in the time, just after Ace departur from Loguetown !**

**Then, I would like to thanks everybody who send some review on the last chapter : Sparrow 1011 (Ace is going to visit his brother someyime later, we will not see what Sabo is doing while Ace enjoy his life ) , Bloodytears87, Onee-chan1999 (nooo ! don't do the puppy eyes ! please, I can't say no to them !), Girl-luvs-manga (I'm not crazy enough to ask this to Marco. I really don't want to die ^^'), gaarablack (well, you'll have to wait a little, sorry, 'cause now it's an omkae).**

* * *

_Marine Ford_

* * *

Garp was peacefully snoring in his office, taking some time off he didn't deserve, since he hadn't work at all today.

His peace of mind was not troubled even by Sengoku's howl of rage that went through all the Marine Headquarters. Aokiji, in an office not far from Garp's, picked some things up and left, whistling. Tsuru, in her office, on the level just under Garp's, evacuated too with a sigh.

It was well-known, if Sengoku howled with rage, it was going to swing in Garp's office.

And, as if to give truth to the habit, Sengoku entered in his old friend's office like a hurricane, ripping the door off its hinges. It woke Garp with a start, who looked with a stupid air at his superior, who was fuming with rage.

- I thought Roger had a son ! Sengoku screamed, striding towards Garp.

- Why are you telling me this ? You've forgotten Ace ? Garp was surprised, settling a little bit more comfortably on his seat.

He casted a tender look at a photo on his desk, taken by Makino, showing a sixteen years old Ace, embracing his two brothers, all three of them with very wide smiles.

- Then explain me _that_ !

Sengoku brought down a wanted poster on Garp's desk.

It was one of a young girl around seventeen of age, sat on a roof, dressed all in black. She had on a simple black cow boy hat, tilted on her face, hiding her eyes, only letting her provocative smile, which was screaming her D blood, be seen. In one of her hands, a sword handle could be guessed at.

Then, Garp saw the name, and his jaw unhinged.

_ Gol D. Ann_

«_ - Naaa, Jiji... Ji-chan told me that some D. with akuma no mi can change their gender at will... how ?_ » Ace had asked him the last time they saw each other.

- So... Did Roger really had a son, or did you and the Mei-ô agreed to screw me over? Sengoku growled.

In reply, Garp took the newspaper he hadn't yet read and went through the recent wanted posters that had appeared. He found Gol D. Ann's wanted poster, awfully high for a first one, then unearthed what he wanted. And it managed to aggravate him.

Ace had the nerve to do that...

Taking the wanted poster, he put it under Sengoku's nose.

_Portgas D. Ace_

- It's a boy, even if appearances suggest the contrary ! And that damn kid is screwing with us ! Garp growled. This kid became a pirate, when I clearly told him that he would be a marine ! I'll kick his ass!

Sengoku was a bit surprised. He looked again at Ann's wanted poster and said :

- Roger's son is an okama ? We already had Izou from the Shirohige and Ivankov in the Revolutionaries... That one... I did not see it coming.

- He isn't an _okama_ ! He's an _hermaphrodite_ ! Garp rectified.

- That's the strangest thing I've ever heard. You're taking responsibility of what will become of Ann or Ace, whatever his name, because I don't want to hear about anymore D. in piracy !

Garp had a deranged smile.

Ooooh yes, Ace would feel it, alright !

* * *

_Loguetown_

* * *

Smoker swore profusely seeing the wanted poster for the kid he had met not two hours ago in his hands.

But that was not what was worrying him the most.

It was the smile the kid had on his wanted poster. A smile similar to Roger's, on his old wanted poster.

- Smoker-san ! Tashigi called, rushing towards her superior.

She tripped herself on her own and collapsed on the floor.

- What's going on, Tashigi ? Smoker growled while helping her get back on her feet.

- It's terrible ! Look at what just came through ! the young woman told him, giving him a wanted poster.

Smoker took it and felt his mouth open.

They were messing with him !

Roger... had a daughter, before he died !

Smoker facepalm.

The world would soon turn into Hell !

* * *

_Dawn_

* * *

Woop bugged on Gol D. Ann's wanted poster.

He took his glasses off, correctly wiped them clean, before looking anew.

No, his eyes were not playing tricks on him. It really was a woman, and Ann really was written.

- Ace got his bounty ! Ace got his bounty ! Luffy happily crooned in a corner of the tavern, under Sabo's and Makino's laughter.

- There's nothing to be proud of ! Woop growled. And even less knowing that he's having fun shouting, for one, who he's the child of, and for second, making people believe that he's a girl !

Everybody looked at Woop, surprised. The two brothers bent over the bounty in their hands, looked at each other, then at Makino, before the three of them turned toward the mayor.

- What are you speaking about ? Look ! Sabo told him, brandishing Ace's wanted poster.

Woop had another bug. And, like an automaton, he showed them Ann's.

Makino remained extremely surprised, as Luffy gave an almost hysterical cry, while Sabo was hitting the counter, where he was installed, he was laughing so hard.

- AHAHAHAHA ! And then he yelled at me when I offered him the corset and garter belt ! Sabo laughed.

- Nii-chan became crazy ! Luffy screamed, in total panic, his hands on his hat.

- Well, it looks like Ace managed to find a way to put in application what Garp taught him, Makino sighed.

- But where is the interest ?! Woop roared, angrily pinning the wanted poster on the table in front of him.

- Ace is proud of who he is, but he promised Ji-chan that he wouldn't claim the name of Gol D. Ace before he reached Raftell, told Luffy, coming to take the wanted poster to look at it closer. It's a way to prove that he's proud of whose son he is, while respecting the promise he made to Ji-chan.

- Still, it makes a total of three hundred forty five million berrys. It's a lot for a first ! Sabo noticed wiping a tear of laughter.

- Of all the big shots still there in East Blue, no bounties are higher than our dear little captain of the Spades Kaizoku's, Makino smiled. Give me the bounty, Luffy. I'll keep it under the counter.

* * *

_Shabaody_

* * *

In the slave auction house's backroom, in the midst of some unlucky persons who would soon be sold, Rayleigh unfolded a newspaper to while time away. Seeing what the front page was saying, about Gol D. Ann, he couldn't hold a frown in. Nevertheless, a relieved smile stretched his lips when he read what Ann spent her time saying :

_« I'm proud to be Gol D. Roger's daughter, and screw all of you who spit in my face because of my kinsfolk ! »_

His godson was incorrigible, but knowing that he was still proud of who he was, and strong enough to bear human wickedness ... it was enough to warm the heart of the old pirate.

He looked through the bounties, and had a tender smile in front of Ace's. He grew up so much, in three years. He resembled his father a lot, the day Roger came to Rayleigh in order to proposition him to become a pirate. It made him tear with nostalgia and pain. Despite the years, he still missed Roger all the same. He missed the time spent sailing with him. But for nothing in the world would he regret those years in Dawn, with his boys.

Rayleigh took Ace's and Ann's bounties, and rolled them to cram them in his coat. Then he took his alcohol flask in his pocket and took a sip, before he slouched against the cell's wall, smiling.

- Why are you smiling, Silver ? asked a former pirate, near him.

- Gol D. Ann, my old friend Roger's daughter, is on the way to regain her throne.

And Silver toasted the air with his flask.

- Kampai, Roger, he murmured before swallowing another sip.

* * *

_East Blue (Buggy)_

* * *

Another mad party.

Really mad.

Even if Doke no Buggy was only a small fry, he could be counted on to know how to party. Nevertheless, Buggy was in a bad mood. A _kid_ with an horrible orange hat _dared_ to have a highest bounty than his !

- Buggy Senshô ! Look what just appeared in the newspaper ! somebody shouted.

- Yes, I know, about this Portgas D. Ace, Buggy, slouched in his armchair, muttered.

- Not this ! It's something that will turn the piracy world on its ear ! Every spotlight is on this girl !

Buggy caught the newspaper he was handed and his head fell under the surprise, while his eyes bulged from their orbits.

- NANI ! Senshô had a daughter ! he exclaimed.

He quickly read the article, then observed the poster more carefully. It was a shame that the hat hid such a large part of her face, because it would have allowed him to see if she looked anything like her father, but Gol D. Ann's smile was enough of a proof.

- Let's think, if she is senshô's daughter, she must know where her father's treasure is, as well as the road to Raftell... Buggy thought aloud. But her bounty is the problem. Either the Marine overestimate her based on her ascendance, or, she is stronger than she looks... what to do, what to do...

* * *

_And for the future Mugiwara Kaizoku._

* * *

**Zoro** paused his training to read the article everybody was talking about. He stayed a long while pensively looking at the wanted poster, then smiled fiercely. Roger's daughter must be formidable. Even if he was aiming for Mihawk, once he left in the pursuit of his dream, he'll try to find her, so he could gauge her level.

* * *

** Nami** listened to the commentaries of the Arlong Kaizoku, on the news of Roger's descendant. She took the bounty, the newspaper, and read it attentively, sat in her corner. It was strange, but from what was retold, this mysterious Gol D. Ann hadn't committed any crime. So, why a bounty ? The evidence was quickly revealed as she read... this girl's crime, who was not a lot older than her, was only to be born. To be born and proud of her father.

* * *

**Usopp** stared in perplexity at the same article. Then, he smiled. He wished he could meet her, she must have so many things to tell about her father, that the general public did not necessarily know. And that comforted him in his idea. Looking up at the sea in front of him, waiting for the moment when he would have enough courage to sail, Usopp was confirmed in his idea. There was no shame in being the child of a pirate. All men were idiots, you could not blame them.

* * *

**Sanji** put back Ace's bounty, remembering the few words they exchanged, when he came to the Baratie, once he started his career in piracy.

«** Luffy, Sabo and I, we'll accomplish our dreams whatever the cost might be. And you, will you stay until the end of your days here, moping, while with just a yes you could be sailing towards your dream? Think about what Lu' suggested you, because there may be no other proposal like this massive gold one.** »

- K'ssou gakki ! Look at this ! Zeff said with an hilarious smile.

He showed him Gol D. Ann's wanted poster.

Sanji had a slightly familiar impression, that he quickly dispelled making his danse of the noodle, a heart in his eyes.

- What a ravishing beauty ! Aaaah ! The ocean's jewel finally has a face ! She must be the One Piece ! Sanji said.

Zeff was careful not to tell him that for one, Ann was Ace, and for two, that the One Piece and Roger's boy, were two different things.

* * *

**Chopper** went to see Kureha and tugged on her sleeve, catching her attention.

- What's the matter, Chopper ? Doctorine asked, interrupting her reading in front of the fire, a bottle of plum alcohol in her hand.

- Why do everybody insult her when she's done nothing wrong ? Chopper asked, showing Gol D. Ann's wanted poster.

- Because she was born, Chopper. Her father is the man who had everything in this world... Gol D. Roger. He was a free man, with a head full of dreams, as many as there are stars in the sky. He proved that nothing was impossible, when you work towards it. A D. This kid will be one, a D, I'm persuaded of it, all you have to look at her smile. You see Chopper, this kid is very strong. No matter what everybody says about her, and she, she continues to smile and live as she sees fit. The only fact people see about her is that she is a demon's reincarnation, but the truth is that she is the daughter of a man who accomplished a lot. She'll put her mark on the world in some way.

Chopper looked at the wanted poster again.

- What is this D. ? he asked.

- One of the greatest mysteries of this world...

Doctorine smiled and swallowed another sip of alcohol.

* * *

** Nico Robin** stared at the newspaper.

She felt close to this young girl. Hated by the world, for something she had no responsibility in. Nevertheless, Robin had to admit that this Ann had more courage than her. She completely assumed who she was, and fiercely smiled to the people spitting in her face.

« _Live life to the fullest, it can be beautiful, if you open your eyes. What are you waiting for ?_ » the young lady's smile seemed to tell Robin.

Miss All Sunday sighed and folded the newspaper. She nevertheless smiled. The world was intriguing, and that young girl was proof of it. Basically, she would be curious to make her acquaintance.

* * *

**Franky** whistled in an appreciative way while reading the newspaper.

- Eeeh... there's something to be jealous of Roger, he commented. This girl is a real zessei bijin !

- Who ? Mozu and Kiwi asked, leaning over Franky's shoulder to look at what he was reading. - Gol D. Roger had a daughter, if you believe the rumor ! I wonder if she inherited the _Oro Jackson_ !

- She's cute, it's true, Mozu commented.

- It's a shame she's wearing a hat, it's nearly hiding her whole face, Kiwi added.

- She is draped in mystery... it's _suuuuuuuuuuuuuuurper enigmatic_ ! And _suuuuuuper cool_ !

Franky laughed a little and downed his bottle of cola.

* * *

** Brook** found on one the ships captured by Thriller Bark a newspaper speaking of Roger's daughter. He leant against the mast to read it.

- Poor kid, but very courageous, Brook sighed. Roger was a rookie, when I left Laboon behind me... I wonder what he's done for his daughter to be insulted that way in the newspaper. Though, you can't deny she's very strong. To keep smiling nonetheless. What are the wounds hidden by your smile, Kaizoku Hime...

He then turned the poster around, as if hoping to see under Ann's coat.

- It's a shame you're wearing some trousers, Ann-san... Tell me, that on your next wanted poster, you'll show me your panties ! Yohohohoho ! Brook said.

* * *

_ In the Shin Sekai, with the Akagami Kaizoku._

* * *

All the pirates that had been part of Akagami's crew for a long time, and who knew Ace's real identity, were gathered in a corner of the ship, led by Benn. They were gathered around both wanted posters, extremely puzzled.

- We need to tell the Okashira, Lucky said.

- He's gonna go into cardiac arrest, seeing that, I think we shouldn't tell him, commented Yassop.

- But he needs to know !

- Stop. I'll show him, Benn decided.

And he went to see Shanks, slumped in a hammock, a bottle of liquor in one hand. The Yonkou lifted his eyes to look at his right hand man who presented him with both bounties.

Cling !

Shanks's bottle broke when he straightened suddenly.

In less than two seconds, his eyes were bulging out of his orbits, and his mouth was gaping wildly, hitting the floor between his feet.

Every pirate on board was quasi sure their captain could be heard in the whole of the Shin Sekai when he screamed :

- NANI !? ACE BECAME AN OKAMA !

And Shanks stopped answering.

- Okashira is broken, Lucky sighed, biting in a gigantic piece of meat.

Yassop took the bounties from Benn's hands and presented Ace's. Shanks immediately straightened and ordered a party, his lips stretched in an enormous smile, to celebrate the young pirate's next entry on the Grand Line. Yassop presented Ann's bounty anew, making a countdown with his fingers.

- NANI !? ACE BECAME AN OKAMA ! Shanks shouted again, as Yassop stopped the countdown.

- What do we do ? Benn asked. We're still partying ?

- We're switching alcohol brand ! Shanks demanded.

- Alcohol has nothing to do with it, Okashira, Yassop assured him.

Shanks pouted and ripped the two posters from his sniper's hands.

- Well, we're sailing towards Shabaody ! I want to speak with Silver-san the quickest I can ! Shanks ordered.

* * *

_Somewhere in West Blue_

* * *

The world was changing.

The next generation was on its way.

And once again, the D. would let a deep imprint on the world.

At least, that was what Dragon thought seeing Ann's and Ace's wanted posters.

Dragon understood at once that they were two sides of the same coin, when he saw the posters. The smile was enough to associate one with the other. But who was really this person ? Portgas D. Ace ? Gol D. Ace ? Portgas D. Ann ? Gol D. Ann ?

And was it really his or her real name ?

The only certitude, was that he, she was a D., and that, Dragon was sure of.

He leant against the railing of his ship, staring towards East Blue, thinking about his boy. He was curious to know what the association of the two young D. could give. Would it be enough to change this oh so rotten world ?

- What are you vthinking about, Dragon-boy ? Ivankov asked, cutting into Dragon's thoughts.

- The future, Dragon answered enigmatically.

* * *

_Ace, for his part, suffered from a long series of sneezes that nearly caught his sails aflame. _


	13. I'm in the Shin Sekai and here I'll stay

**So, hello everybody.**

**New chapter for you today, and I can say that It's the last chapter after Ace make his choice about joining Newgate.**

**But for now, here, we have a very special guest. Please, make some noise for Garp !**

**Well, thanks again for everyone reading this translation and specially for gaarablack, bloodytears87 and Girl-luvs-manga for the review, it realy make me happy.**

**So please, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget reviewing, it take just two minutes ^_^'**

* * *

Garp wondered once again if he should curse or thank this Akagami no Shanks brat for the piece of information.

Because now, he was both hopping mad and worried !

By all the gods, why did Ace have to go after Shirohige's head ?! Well, basically, Garp had to admit that he was proud of the boy, because he was bold. But still ! He was not your run of the mill pirate! He was Gol D. Ace! The son of Shirohige's rival ! He would lose his life!

Then, for Garp, there was no question of Ace joining the Yonkou. Oh no no no no no ! The old sailor was going to quickly find the kid and kick his arse till East Blue ! There, he would start his training back from nil intensively, in order to make a true marine out of him and his brother Luffy ! Garp would have wanted Sabo to choose the Marine, too, but the kid mysteriously disappeared, and something was telling the old D. that he chose a path quite different than that of justice.

Biting into a donut, Garp scanned the horizon to try to find his idiotic grandson. He should never have entrusted his education to Rayleigh…

* * *

Ace woke with a start from a narcolepsy crisis.

Something was wrong.

His gut was telling him that something was _really_ wrong. That he was in grave danger.

Looking around him, while getting up, the young man remarked nothing out of the ordinary, well, as much as he could tell since he had only been on board for three months.

But he had to retreat, and _soon._ That was what his gut was telling him.

Picking his bag and hat up, Ace slipped himself onto the deck to the large mastiff, under the suspicious gaze of Namur who was discussing something with a man of his division. He ended up sitting next to Stefan who raised his head to look at him before returning to his chew toy. At least the young pirate had nothing to fear from the beast, and it was pleasant company. Not constantly asking him to talk about his life, or to join the crew.

Ace put his hat on his head and half-pulled his dagger from its sheath, ready to sell his skin really expensivelly if needed.

* * *

Jozu lowered the telescope, frowning.

It was bad.

Garp was here. And when Garp was here, it was a sign of events that were everything but normal.

- Oyaji ! Genkotsu no Garp's ship is in sight ! Jozu announced.

Shirohige frowned, while Marco swore profusely. What was the old marine doing here ? They only had to hope that Ace would not get into his head to try a surprise attack at this moment, otherwise, things would become very complicated. Since nothing was ever easy with Garp in the vicinity... if Ace got himself into it, they would neversee the end of it.

- Marco. Let's welcome our dear Garp as we should, Shirohige asked.

- NOTICE FOR THE TAISHOU ! GET IN LINE ! Marco shouted.

His avian vocal chords allowed him to be heard in the whole ship. Soon, the commanders present on board were in two lines, making some sort of way to their captain. There were five on board, at the moment : Marco, Jozu, Thatch, Vista and Namur. The others were spread on the other ships, around the Yonkou's territory. Around the rest of the crew gathered, untrusting. If the commanders were getting into line, you had to stay on your guard.

And as always, Shirohige took his perfusions off, to the greatest displeasure of his crew. But well, the Yonkou was stubborn, and that was why a nurse had to bring the medical material inside of the ship.

Soon, the Marine ship boarded them and Garp jumped on board of the _Moby Dick_, still devouring a pack of donuts, his dog mask dotted with a few crumbs.

He walked through the commanders who remained on the lookout for any suspicious gesture of the old marine.

- Well, Monkey. To what do I owe this surprise visit ? You want to talk about the good old time? Shirohige asked before swallowing a whole barrel of sake in a few gulps.

- I'm not here to natter. I'm here to get back someone I've been looking for for a while, already. This Akagami kozzo made me believe that you had him on board.

- And who are you looking for with such passion, my old enemy ?

- My grandson.

Shirohige's eyes went round, while all the commanders chocked with surprise. It was already enormous to imagine Garp having a child...

But a grandson !

- I've got nobody wearing your name, on board. This gakki misinformed you. If I cross way, in the Shin Sekai, with your grandson, I'll tell him that you're looking for him, Shirohige told him, getting his bearings back, even if he was trying not to laugh.

Garp himself remained a phenomenon, despite his age... the Yonkou was curious to know what it was for the grandson... and more importantly, who was the kid of the old marine...

- I didn't tell you that he was using my surname, since it isn't the case. Come out of hiding, k'ssou gakki ! I'm going to teach you the difference between what you became and what you were supposed to become !

* * *

Ace froze, gulping, as he heard Garp screaming after him.

Ooooh, no, he may be a kamikaze, but he was not suicidal !

Fingers crossed, the young D. prayed to Davy Jones that he could escape the wrath of the old degenerate.

* * *

- Who are you looking for, Monkey ? growled Shirohige.

Garp pulled Ace's research poster from an inner pocket of his suit and brandished it high enough so that Shirohige could see it.

- Hiken no Portgas D. Ace is my stupid grandson. Get out of here, Ace ! It's useless to hide, it doesn't work with me, you know it !

- Time out ! Thatch said. Ace ? _Your _grandson ? It must be a case of mistaken identity, because he is, apparently, Silver's nephew, isn't he ?

Garp rolled the poster and went to the side, towards Stefan's kennel, a fiery smile on his lips. A thin smile stretched Shirohige's lips, who signaled his men to let Garp do what he wanted.

* * *

Ace nearly went into cardiac arrest when Garp appeared at the corner of Stefan's kennel, saying with a mad smile :

- Found you, Ace !

Ace made off immediately, narrowly avoiding a punch that was intended for him, and that broke the deck, startling Stefan.

He ran on the rail, taking the risk of falling in the water at any time, and tumbled, completely traumatized and scared, in the middle of the commanders, who were surprised by the face he was making. Well, where was the smile he stubbornly kept, even during the flights the Yonkou made him do, each time he failed an assassination attempt ?

- I'm going to kick your arse till East Blue, Ace ! Garp roared, following his grandson. And we'll talk again of your future in piracy !

- No way ! I'm in the Shin Sekai, I'm staying ! Ace retorted while throwing himself to the side to avoid another punch that broke the deck.

- Oyaji, what do we do ? Jozu asked.

- I find this familial reunion very interesting... Marco, keep count of the holes Garp is making. We'll send the reparation bill to Sengoku, said Shirohige, settling a little bit more comfortably, with a smile showing his teeth.

Ace had finally been caught by his shirt and was struggling to try and get away.

- Can you imagine how _worried_ I was to not have any more news about you in the newspapers ! Did you think for just a moment about what could happen to you on _this _ship ! Did you forget who you are, or are you trying to die !?

And bam !

One nice bump for Ace, and one !

- Itaï ! But let go of me, jiji ! Ji-chan knows ! If I was in any danger, he would have come to retrieve me by the scruff of my neck ! Ace growled while trying to kick the old marine. The only person who's at risk of killing me, for now, is you !

- I'm taking you with me to Marine Ford ! And you'll see what I do with weaklings like you ! You'll be a Taishou of the Marine ! Pride for all ! An example for all citizens!

- Get the violins, Genkotsu is making his speech, Vista sniggered.

Taking him at his word, Thatch began to mimic the action of playing music.

- Leave me in peace ! roared Ace. I don't wanna become a marine ! Do I have to write it in the poneglyph language for you to understand !?

- You're going to be a marine, Ace ! Whether you want it or not ! There, we're going ! I'm not taking any more of your time, Newgate ! I'll be back one of those days to send you to Impel Down !

And Garp strode to his ship, insensitive to Ace who was trying to flame up, key word being _trying_, so as to escape his degenerated jiji.

- I regret to tell you that I'll keep him, Monkey, Newgate said while standing up. I find this boy interesting at the highest point. Although I'd love to know a little more about this boy's strange family tree for his grandfather to be a marine like you, and Silver to be his uncle ... I intend to integrate Portgas D. Ace in my crew.

- Really !? Garp said, turning towards Shirohige, an insane smile on his face.

- Yes, Monkey...

- When do I have my say in this story? roared Ace. Tell me when you'll be done deciding for me!

- When you're of age! Garp retorted.

- You should have make me adopt the East Blue nationality !

Bam!

Another bump for Ace.

He decided to sacrifice his shirt. He flamed up. It was his favourite... the jiji will pay him back dearly for this sacrifice.

Thus freed, even if bare-chested, Ace immediately distanced himself from the old degenerate, so as to save his poor skull.

- Why don't you go running after the Kaizoku Hime instead, hey ? Newgate said, pointing his bisentô threateningly on the marine.

Marco kept himself from facepalm exasperatedly.

Something Ace did not hesitate to do.

Come on, Newgate ! You just threw Garp a line ! He's going to raise to the bet !

Except that the most unexpected thing happened : Garp was surprised. Open-mouthed, eyes nearly popping out, and a small drop of mucus flowing from the nose kind of surprise.

He stared at Ace, and pointed to Newgate, surprised, trying to send him a message.

- Oyaji, it seems, is pretty unobservant, yoi, Marco sighed, feeling an obligation to explain the situation.

- And what right do you have to say that, eh Marco? asked Namur.

- Because it's true. So, I think that the answer to the question you're somehow trying to silently convey to Ace, Monkey, is 'no'.

- I don't see what you're speaking of at all, but something's clear, I won't become a marine... Ace, who had again taken refuge at Stefan's side, growled. I'd rather throw myself into the ocean _now_, than give up on my childhood dream, and turn my back on the universe that I was brought up on me since I was a baby.

- You are aware of the trouble that I have given myself to make you a strong man, Ace ! growled Garp, striding threateningly towards the young man. You were to become a Marine. It was an agreement that we reached !

- I was eight years old when Sengoku arrived in Dawn to screw over the quiet life that Lu' and I had with Ji-chan ! If I remember correctly, he closed his eyes on Ji-chan's presence there, if we became Marines ! We should have joined the ranks at our majority ! And, what happened almost four years ago ? Sengoku came back to send Ji-chan to Impel Down ! And you speak of agreement after that ?!

Ace took a few steps back when Garp was too near.

- Ji-chan did more for us than you'll ever do, Jiji, Ace hissed.

- I should have sent him to the scaffold, after Roger, it would have spare me a lot of trouble !

Ace instinctively reacted. He slapped Garp. He looked at him with a fiery and teary look. He hurt his hand, but it hurt less than Garp's words.

- Take what you said back, Jiji, or the next time, what your face will get will be my flames, Ace hissed. And remember that without him, I'd probably be questioning my existence, since you never helped me, when the people were spitting on me for something that I'll always be proud of.

Garp put a hand on his cheek, confused.

Before things could escalate, all the commanders got in the way, including Shirohige.

- Out of my ship, Monkey ! Newgate ordered.

Garp seemed to hesitate. With one last glance at Ace's furious stare, he turned around to get back to his ship.

- Take care of him, Newgate. Even if he is an idiot, I care for him a lot, Garp growled. And I'm counting on you, damn bird, to keep your beak closed.

- Even a tomb is more talkative than I am, yoi, Marco assured him.

And the marine ship sailed away.

Ace freed himself from the commanders and went to sulk in his corner.

* * *

Not long after, Thatch came to see him, handing him a lollipop.

- We won't ask, if you don't want to talk about it. If you have a concern, you know where to find us, the cook told him. There, sweets are good to lift your spirits. I'd proposed you some ice cream, but it would have melted before you could savour it, and I finished the last of the chocolate last week.

Ace looked at the sweet hesitantly, to finally take it, muttering a thank you. Thatch looked for a while at Ace, still curled up on himself, two pulsing bumps on the top of his head, lost in thought, mechanically playing with the strawberry lollipop in his mouth, that the commander had given him.  
He really was a kid.


	14. I won't be the king

**Well, good morning every one. This is THE chapter, I think. Yeah, because in this one, we say good bye to the Spades Kaizoku.**

**For now, I would like to thanks Girl-luv-manga (thank you for you fidelity, if I can do anything for you, tell me ^^) and my 'Guest' (the sequel ? This story doesn't have sequel because it's in progress. If your speaking about the story about Luffy or Sabo, I will think about it (well, the story about Sabo, you have to ask it to Evanae)).**

**For now, enjoy this and see you later !**

* * *

- We're gonna find nothing here, Thatch growled, putting a liana aside. I doubt he's somewhere here.

- Shut up and go on, yoi. We have to find him before Oyaji realise he disappeared, Marco sighed.

- Five months already... I'm beginning to lose hope on him joining us, Thatch sighed.

- You should never lose hope. He opened up to the crew, I'll remind you. He's hanging on with us both majorly, but he's more social than at first.

- But he's still after Oyaji's head...

- He may have a good reason, yoi.

- Who's got a good reason for what? asked a voice behind them.

Both Shirohige's pirates turned to see the most unexpected scene that was : Ace slumped on the back of a tiger the size of an adult man, as if it was a living plushie. Seeing the lump on the animal's skull, it had to resign itself, against its will, to the parasite glued to its back.

- What are you doing on a tiger ? asked Thatch, who had put himself slightly behind Marco.

If the animal attacked, the Grilled Chicken would be there to allow him to escape.

Ace laughed and joyfully buried his face in the beast's fur.

Yes, the tiger really was reduced to the state of a living stuffed toy.

- When I was a kid, my brother Lu' and I found one, while hunting. Ji-chan didn't want us to bring it back home, Ace told them when he came back up. We pissed him off with this for months, we tried everything, but he never accepted. When I saw him, before entering the Shin Sekai, he gave me a stuffed tiger as a reminder of that.

Marco tried not to laugh, something Thatch was openly doing.

Original idea, both as a gift and as a pet.

- We were looking for you, exactly, yoi. It was too calm, Marco said. What are you doing here ?

Ace lost his smile and straightened to sit cross-legged on his improvised mount.

- I needed to think a little, he confessed.

Thatch leant against Marco's shoulder, to better look at Ace who was nervously playing with his hat's decorative strap.

- Can we help you ? Three brains are better than one, Thatch said.

- No. But thanks for asking.

Ace patted the tiger that turned on its legs and disappeared in the jungle again.

- Well, at least we know where Ace is. And that he is not in immediate danger, Marco sighed.

* * *

Everybody was still feasting on, when Ace came back to the ship.

Marco being one of the rare still sober ones at this moment, saw the young man sit in a corner, his head in his arms. Taking a full mug that nobody had touched (who knew why), the Phoenix went to see the young man and handed him the glass. Ace absently took it and put it on the ground.

- Why are they partying ? Ace muttered.

- Who knows, yoi. Only for the pleasure of partying. The pleasure of being alive. To show the dead, the ones who left us too early, that they are happy in their memory, yoi, answered Marco while staring at his completely wasted comrades.

Ace made no comment.

- I do not want to rush you, Ace, I know it's an important choice, but we need you to do it quickly, Marco sighed. You have only two alternatives, I know that it is difficult, but think about it. Either you leave, which will make us all sad, and you start again from scratch, or you stay, you agree to wear Shirohige's mark, and become one of his sons, yoi.

- I already see the headlines in the press : Gol D. Roger's son becomes a pirate under Shirohige's orders, Ace muttered, low enough to only be heard by Marco.

- Nobody has to know, if you don't want them to. That's what Ann is here for.

- Na... Shirohige... why are you all calling him Oyaji ?

Marco smiled while looking at Shirohige, who was laughing at one of his sons' dirty joke.

- He calls us his sons. The world hates us for what we are, I don't need to teach you that. It makes us happy. Even if it is only a word, yoi. So, to get even, we call him Oyaji, Marco answered.

He sat cross-legged in front of Ace and asked him :

- Why do you call Rayleigh 'Ji-chan' ?

- As far as I remember, I've always called him that... Those are the first words I spoke, according to the villagers. I spoke while learning how to walk. Makino-nee-san told me that this day, in the bar, she was holding me by the arms, so I could learn how to walk. Ji-chan was in front of me, stretching his arms out to me, telling me : come see uncle Rayleigh. So, I walked, and I fell in his arms calling him 'Ji-chan'.

Marco smiled a little.

- I'm in a deadlock, mate, Ace confessed. My whole life, my objective was to surpass my father. Even if Ji-chan told me that whatever I did, he'd be happy, as long as I was free to choose, to surpass Roger is... what's driving me on. What's pushing me to always give my best, when it is not about protecting my relatives.

- What's that got to do with your persistence to defeat Oyaji ?

- My father is dead. Shirohige is an adversary he never overcame. From the rare ones still alive, he's the only one, that I know that if I fight him, I'll get a death I can agree with. There's still Sengoku, but I don't want to trouble my relatives by ending in Impel Down, and then for my execution to become a freak show, like for my father. That's what I'm afraid of. And last but not least, I don't want to disapoint Ji-chan. He's done so much for me...

- Whatever you choose, you won't disappoint him, Ace. I know Rayleigh, and I can tell that seeing your level, what you are, all he can be is proud of you. As for surpassing your father, there are many other adversaries with the same level, if not stronger. Genkotsu no Garp, for exemple. Even if he is an idiot, he'll understand perfectly that you do not want to suffer the humiliation of a public execution, yoi. That said, he's your jiji, so, you're the only one to know what he'd do.

- You chose a bad example, Marco. It's in part thanks to him that I escaped Sengoku all this time.

Marco's eyebrows rose. He knew Garp was attached to the kid, but he didn't know that part of the story.

That, he didn't see coming. Rayleigh didn't save Ace in his own? Garp was involved? How was such a thing possible ?

- My father managed, how, I don't know, for Garp and Ji-chan to work together to shield me from the government's hunt. I narrowly escaped the massacre that was raging, there. The jiji proposed to Ji-chan to settle down on Dawn, his native island, as I grew up.

- Baterilla, South Blue, the massacre ?

Ace nodded.

- All because of me. For my life, he murmured.

- No, all because of an abomination called Absolute Justice, yoi. You need an enemy your father couldn't defeat, don't you ? Well, here's the biggest. Absolute Justice. What do you think of this enemy ? There is not one more dangerous. The risk of public execution is there, but it's worth it, isn't it ?

Marco had to keep from smiling, seeing the flame in Ace's eyes.

- You want to talk to Rayleigh, before ? Marco proposed.

- Right in the middle of the Shin Sekai, at the risk of the communication being intercepted?

- Have you already flown, Ace ?

Ace frowned. Marco signaled him not to move and went to see Shirohige.

- Oyaji ! Marco called, slaloming between his totally wasted comrades.

- What, my son ? Shirohige asked.

- I'm going to leave with Ace, for a few days. If everything goes alright, we'll have a new brother, once we're back, yoi, Marco announced.

- Eeeh... no problem, my son ! Go ! And be careful !

Marco went back to Ace.

- Gather your things. We're taking off, direction Shabaody.

- Heey ? Ace wondered.

- Hayaku, yoi.

Ace grabbed his bag, and followed Marco towards the crow's nest.

- We're not gonna end in the water ? Ace asked. Maybe I should take my feminine appearance, I'm less heavy...

- You want to explain to everybody how you manage that, and why you're doing it, ?

- No.

Marco scaled the ropes easily and slipped inside of the crow's nest.

He caught Ace's hand to lift him at his side, the stepped on the edge, before transforming.

- Climb on.

Ace settled his bag on his back and hoisted himself on Marco.

- I'm not going to get in the way ? Ace asked, a bit unsure.

- No. Ready for your maiden flight, yoi ? A real first flight, compared to all those times I caught you in mid-air, after you went flying.

Ace nodded his head and Marco let himself fall in the air, before wildly flapping his wings to climb up.

- Wicked ! Ahahahah ! Ace laughed.

Marco gave a faint smile, happy that Ace was once again in a good mood.

They had a long, probably dangerous way to go, but they would reach their destination, and come back in one piece.

* * *

Marco landed on a branch in a tree of Shabaody's mangrove swamp, and let Ace slide from his back, before assuming his human form again.

- I need forty eight hours to recover from this flight, yoi, Marco told him. I give you this lapse of time to make your choice. I'm not moving from here.

- Thanks, Marco. I'll repay you some day, Ace told him.

- Accept our mark, and we'll be even.

Ace breathed deeply, and jumped on the ground, wrapping himself in flames in order to cushion his fall.

Once on the ground, he briefly looked up towards the branch, to see Marco settling peacefully on it (avian instinct ?), then turned on his heel and ran towards the Thirteenth Grove.

* * *

Sabo nearly choked on his drink when the door suddenly opened. Rayleigh folded his newspaper, surprised. Shakky continued to wipe a few glasses, a small smile on her lips.

- Konnichiwa, Ace-chan, she greeted him, without even bothering to see who it was.

Ace bent over his knees, out of breath for having run so much, in order to loose the Marines he met on the way.

- Ace ! You manage to escape the Shirohige ? Rayleigh wondered.

Sabo left his seat, smiling.

- Hey, Ace... what is this face you're making ! Sabo sniggered.

- Hey ! Sab' ! It's nice to see you, Ace huffed with a brief smile.

He straightened, still a bit out of breath, and rushed to give his brother a good hug. He noticed that Sabo had two tattoos, one on each side of the neck : an ace of spades on one side, and the letter L with a strawhat on the other side. And on a golden chain, his own emblem, the crossed S.

- It's good to see you again, mate. I was worried when there were no more news about you in the newspapers, Sabo told him.

Ace bowed in a salute to Shakky, then let himself fall on a seat, facing Rayleigh, at the table his adoptive uncle was sitting. He Iet his head fall on the wood and sighed.

- What's wrong, my boy ? Rayleigh smiled, tenderly ruffling his hair.

- I'm dead because I had to loose a battalion of marines to get there and because I have a tough choice to make, Ace muttered.

Rayleigh chuckled.

- Told you so, Sabo. Never bet with Shakky, the old pirate said.

Ace looked up to see Sabo count a few notes he handed Shakky, sighing.

- Na, Sab', whatcha doin' here ? muttered Ace.

- I was assigned to monitor the island. The Tenryuubitos often pass through here, to buy new slaves. Furthermore, I'm not very far from the three principal places of the Gouvernement. And I can also liaise with Ivankov who is twiddling his thumbs in Impel Down, Sabo explained. Who would suspect someone who behaves like a noble, seriously ? What my parents taught me, I use to pull this system down, and it's working pretty well. I've already sabotaged two ships of the Tenryuubitos ! Otherwise, you, you're not in the Shin Sekai wreaking havoc with the Spades ?

- The Spades are in bad shape... Didn't Ji-chan told you ?

- No. What ?

- About five months ago, I've been _kidnapped_ by Shirohige, because he wants me to join his crew... Since then, I've been killing time meeting walls, at each failed assassination attempt. I stopped counting when I reached three hundred... the fact is that I have to choose now. And like an idiot, I grew attached to them...

Ace straightened and passed a hand through his hair, leaving his hat on the table.

- You dreamed about this, when you were a kid, Rayleigh remembered.

- He did ? Sabo wondered.

- Yes. I remember. It was after we met, that I did, Ace said. I don't know what to do, Ji-chan. If I can't fight this enemy, what do I have left to success where my father failed ? What do I have left to surpass him ?

- To have a familly, Shakky answered.

Ace stared at her, surprised.

- I didn't think about it, but it's true, by having a familly, you'll succeed where he failed, Rayleigh said. It is less glorious than to take the head of the Lord of the Seas, but what you'll earn in return will be worth more, I am sure, Ace. Roger died before having that family, leaving behind his two most precious jewels, which completely erase the value of the One Piece. There is only you, now. And you are the proof that he did not managed to have a family. When he was about to have it, his health declined. But you are healthy, so you can do it.

- But I'm afraid of being thrown out, when I'm beginning to get on well with them, if they discover who my father was, Ace confessed.

- Marco unmasked you, didn't he ?

- He told nobody. Not even his captain.

- Oooh... interesting, Shakky said with a mysterious smile.

- You're scaring me with that smile, Shakky. I think I'm gonna make myself a nice roasted chicken, Rayleigh muttered. I'll have more peace of mind.

Ace looked at the two former pirates, not knowing what they were talking about.

He looked at Sabo, so as to see if he could shed some light on the subject, but he didn't know either.

- Anyway. Whatever you'll chose, Ace, you have my blessing, Rayleigh spoke. Even if you decide from one day to the next to become a marine, I will always be behind you. As long as you don't decide to embrace Absolute Justice.

- I'd rather die ! Ace took offense.

- So... will you take the mark of the Lord of the Oceans ? asked Sabo.

Ace pouted, still a little bit hesitant.

- Marco-chan will laugh his ass off if you agree. His captain will have stolen Roger-chan's greatest treasure, the one that can eclipse the One Piece! Shakky snickered.

- Telling me that doesn't incite me to join them, Ace confessed. But I think that it is time to make an announcement. Can I have something to write with? I've got a letter to send to the jiji. And a rendez-vous to give to the press.

* * *

_Sometime later_

* * *

- Luffy ! called Makino, stepping outside of her bar.

Luffy turned away from his fishing and looked at the woman.

- Gol D. Ann is making an announcement, in Shabaody ! she told him.

Luffy abandoned his fishing gear and rushed into the bar. The villagers left him a place right in front of the screen where a denden projected an area in ruins of the mangrove. Ann was standing on what had been the roof of a building in her long black coat, black hat on her head, hiding her upper face.

Luffy would have recognised her in a crowd.

« -Ladies, gentlemen reporters ! Thank you for being here ! I could have done just a small thing, but we always see the big, in my family, so I am following the custom and I do it in a flashy style! What I have to say will not take long, but is very important! Ann told them after a moment of waiting.

- Can you confirm the existence of One Piece ?!

- Are you really Gold Roger's child !?

Ann lifted her hands to quiet the journalists' questions.

- I really am Gol D. Roger's child. I won't tell you where I was hidden all this time, the charming people who saw me grew up are rare examples showing that the human beings aren't only imbeciles slaves to their passion. As for One Piece... who knows... if it exists or if it doesn't exist... Whatever, it's such a beautiful dream ! Keep on running after it, what you'll find during your quest is much more valuable than all the treasures of this world !

- Are you going to walk in your father's footsteps, and become the Queen of the Pirates ? asked a reporter.

- That's why I asked you to come, today, Ann announced. I've driven the marine mad, without ever telling my intentions. Am I in the run or not ? Who knows... today, I'm speaking clearly ! No, I will not be the Queen of the Pirates ! My princely title is enough for me ! But I, however, want to designate the one that _will_ be the Kaizoku-ou ! The one that I judge worthy of taking the throne my father left vacant !

Ann pointed in front of her as if she could, through the cameras, point the finger on Luffy.

- There is a boy who will set sail in approximatively two years! This boy has something that belonged to my father! And I count on him to become the next Pirate King! Mei-O Silver Rayleigh knows that it will be him! Akagami no Shanks challenged him to become the King of the Pirates! I challenge him to succeed where I fail again ... to surpass my father. I count on you! I know you can hear me and recognize yourself! I'll wait for you here on the Grand Line! Prove me that I was right to bet on you! With that, I'm done.»

Ann jumped behind the ruins on which she had been standing and was quickly chased after by the Marine.

- Yakusoku, Ace. I will be the Pirate King. Let me take over, Luffy said, tipping his hat over his eyes.

- When I said we would be in trouble if Ace became a pirate, Woop sighed.

- I think he showed a lot of nerve, on this one! To convene the press just for that! You heard him, Luffy-kun! a villager said.

- I'm going to train harder, Luffy assured. Nii-chan is counting on me.

* * *

_At the same time, in Marine Ford._

* * *

Garp didn't know what to think of this interview Ace gave.

And he was extremely surprised to receive a message from him.

Opening the letter, he knew that something had to happen to his grandson by adoption, for that to happen.

« I, the undersigned Gol D. Ace, alias Portgas D. Ace,

Hereby waive my rights to One Piece and the treasure on Raftell in favor of the first pirate who manage to surpass my late father Gol D. Roger.

I renounce, moreover, to lay claimon becoming the new King of the Pirates, but keeps my innate title of Prince of the Pirates.

This document bears the signatures of witnesses Sabo and Silver Rayleigh, making sure that I am in full possession of my faculties, as much as a D can be, when I write this note. »

And indeed, at the end of the document, an elegant Gol D. Ace, accompanied by the signature of the Rayleigh and Sabo, was found.

The door of Garp's office opened on Sengoku.

- I've just seen the interview ! What is this kid playing at ?! the man roared.

- He clearly renounced to follow in his father's footsteps. It's written black on white in the message I received, Garp announced with a sigh. I don't know why, but I'm under the impression that something happened for that to occur... something that's telling me that Ace has no intention of settling down.

- Do something, he's your adoptive grandson, isn't he ?!

Sengoku slapped both hands on Garp's desk. The man reached into his drawer and pulled out a rice cake.

- Senbei ? he proposed.


End file.
